The Masks We Wear
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: For 500 years he waited.Isolating her on an island things don't go as he planed.When she gets hurt how far will he go for his honor and something that has grown over hundreds of years. When she finds out the truth what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Home to stay**

She knew her time in the Feudal Era had finely come to an end. The Jewel at last whole again and given to Inuyasha for the wish to be made. After giving each person something special to remember her by she said her finely farewells to them all. Shippo being the hardest of them all to leave behind. She wished there was a way to take him with her but she knew it was impossible, so did he.

It was decided she would walk to the well on her own. Her way of saying good bye to a world she had grown to love so much. As she walked she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

Just as she reached the well, she heard a child scream out her name. Jerking around she knew who it was. She quickly dried her tears not willing for anyone to see them. Especially the one who she knew would be there.

Putting on her best smile she turned to greet the little girl that was now running toward her. " Rin!" She said as he bent down to sit on her knees, her arms open wide. Running into her embrace, Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. " Will Rin ever see you again Kagome?" She asked in a sad voice.

In the time she had been going to the Feudal Era Kagome had grown close to Rin. Each time she was sick or hurt Sesshomaru always seemed to come and find her to aid Rin. Looking up Kagome could see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, allowing them their time together. His face as cold and emotionless as always.

Looking back at Rin she smiled sweetly as she wiped some lose hair from her face. " No Rin. When I go home this time, I will not be able to come back. But I'm glad I got to see you before I left. I have something special for you to remember me by."

Sitting her pack on the ground, she pulled out a gold chain with a heart on it. Draping it over Rin's head, she showed her how it opened. As it opened Rin could see a small picture of Kagome inside. After closing it again, Rin took it into her own hands hugging it to her chest as she looked at Kagome.

" Thank you Kagome. Rin will always wear it. Will you? Will you forget Rin when you go home?" The idea that Kagome could ever forget her made Rin want to cry. Being the closet thing Rin had to a mother since she was young Kagome understood how she must be feeling.

Pulling her into her arms again, Kagome held Rin tight. " Rin I could never forget you. You mean allot to me. Even though I will not be here like this, you will have my picture to look at. Please be careful and don't get hurt anymore. Ok?" Knowing she would be remembered made Rin smile.

Standing Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he started walking toward them. Reaching into her pack she was happy to pull out a small velvet box and a camera. Finely she was going to be able to tell him what she really thought and do something no one else ever had or would dare to do.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She greeted as he stepped in front of her. " Miko" He knew how much she hated being called that but still he insisted in doing it each and ever time. " My name is Kagome not Miko. Do you think that since I am leaving not to return you could call me by my name please?" As she spoke her weight cocked to one leg with her hands on her hips.

She didn't see why they had to go through this each and every time they had to be around each other. Not wanting to let her have her way completely he spoke. " Very well Miko Kagome." She rolled her eyes. _At least he did include my name in it. I'm surprised he even did that much the jerk._" Lord Sesshomaru the way I see it you are in my debt. Therefore I have a request before I leave."

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of her saying such a thing. " Rin you will stand by the trees until called for." Without question or even a word. Rin ran to the trees line and stood watching Sesshomaru and Kagome as they spoke.

" Miko I owe you nothing. How dare you say I am in your debt." His voice was as cold and emotionless as it always was. His face stoic, void of any sign of feelings. The way he saw things it, it was Kagome who owed him for tolerating her presents.

" Oh Really? How many times have you come to me for my help with Rin? Have I ever asked you for anything in return for that help? The one time I have ever asked a request of you and you wish to deny me that. On the very day I am to leave these land never to return. I have stood by and taken your insults and your bad treatment of me. But still I never denied you my help when asked. Through it all I have always addressed you with respect and treated you with such. You should hold you head in shame at your insult to me." Even though Kagome was fuming with anger, she did her best not to let it show in a way she would disrespect him.

He would never admit it out loud, but he knew she was right. He did owe her a debt. The way she stood up him surprised and impressed him. If anyone had stood up to him in such a way he would have killed them on the spot they stood. But for some strange reason he found he was not angry with her for it nor could he bring himself to cause her harm for it. This both puzzled and infuriated him.

" Very well Miko Kagome. What is this request you have of me?" He was curious what she wanted from him. But most of all he wanted to get it over and get away from her. She smiled, with him reply. She knew she had won and would be given her request. _This will be fun. He has to do whatever I say. YES! _She thought to herself as she looked at her camera numbers.

Handing him the velvet box she spoke as he looked at the small object she had handed him. " Please don't open it till I am gone. As for the other. I simply wish to take 3 pictures of you and Rin to take with me. But in the positions I wish for you to be." She could tell he was thinking about it as he looked at the ground.

" I shall allow these picture as you requested. Afterwards I am no longer in your debt. This shall never be spoke of again. Agreed?" Smiling she nodded her head. " Agreed." Sitting Rin on the edge of the well she stepped back a few feet and snapped her picture. She was very pleased she was going to get what she wanted. Sesshomaru was a different story. He would not listen to her directions.

Taking matters into her own hands, she stepped behind him. As if he was a doll that she had to purposely pose for the picture. Her hands softly touched him moving him as needed. After setting his hand and sword as she wanted, she unconsciously let her hand rub across his back as she moved around to the other side.

Her breast lightly rubbed against his side as she raised his arm the way she wanted. The feeling of her body so close to his stirred something deep inside of him. Something he didn't understand and for that reason he didn't like it. He had to use all his self control not to strike her down for the invasion of his personal space she was violating.

She heard a low growl and looked up at Sesshomaru who was now looking down at her with a light snarl on his lips. Only then did she realize their positions, what she had done and how close they where to each other. Her face flashed a deep red from embarrassment as she realized why he was starting to growl at her.

" Human you will refrain from touching my person with your.." He paused as his eyes scanned down her quickly before finishing his statement. " Your body." Knowing Rin was close by he spoke in hushed words so her ears could not hear what he said. Even though Rin was human the last thing he wanted was her hurt for any reason.

With the look and the snarls he was now giving her. She knew she had to say something and quickly. A line had been crossed and it was her fault it happened. As much as he made her mad she would not forget her manors and disrespect him without saying something. Her mother had taught her better than that. Besides she wanted her pictures then she could say whatever she wanted to.

She lightly bowed her head in respect. " I apologize Lord Sesshomaru. It was not my intention to disrespect you in such a way. It was an accident." As she looked into his eyes she could have sworn she saw surprise flash through them. But it was gone so fast she was not sure if it had really been there or not. " Just finish this human. There are matter worthy of my attention unlike this."

_Oh yes right away Lord Jackass. Arrogant asshole! _Taking the rest of her pictures she started mumbling to herself as she stepped next to the well. " And to think I ever thought of asking this jerk for my first kiss. What was I thinking? Insanity that's what. His lips are probable as ice cold as his heart is." Even though her whispers where to soft for even her ear to hear, thanks to Sesshomaru's demonic hearing he heard every word she spoke. Her silent confession shock the Demon Lord. Something that was not easily done.

Standing on the top of the wells edge she smiled sweetly as she spoke to Rin. " Good Bye Rin. I hope you grow up happy and healthy and find the love you deserve. Can you be a good girl and stand over there so I can say by to Lord Sesshomaru alone?" As soon as she was sure Rin couldn't hear her she turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

" Good by you cold hearted, emotionless, arrogant, I am better than thou attitude jerk. Your attitude is the one thing about this world I will not miss. If you had not be such an ass we might have even been friends. So now I say Good Bye to you Lord Jackass!"

As she spoke his eyes dangerously narrowed at her. He was shocked she would dare to say such disrespectful things to him. Just as she jumped into the well he dashed at her in attempts to strike her with his claws. Instead he was rewarded with his hand being engulfed in the magical blue light of the well. A searing pain shot through his hand and arm. Quickly pulling it back he watched as an air of light smoke came off him.

Turning he and Rin walked toward the village to find Inuyasha for some answers. She would pay no matter how long it took. For no one insulted the Great Lord Sesshomaru like she had and lived. Only a mate could do such a thing with any hopes of life afterwards.

" What did Kagome give you My Lord?" Asked Rin innocently. He had forgotten about the blue velvet box she had given him in his anger. When he opened it, what he found inside was something he had not expected. As the lid opened the sun light was caught and reflected into his eyes by a Golden ring. Pulling the ring from its box he looked at it carefully.

On the top was a brilliantly two toned colored blue Crescent Moon. The colors of the moon swirled as they blended together. It was made of a type of stone he had never seen before. When the light caught the swirls that laid within it they seemed to come to life and moved as the ring did. On one side of the moon engraved in the gold band was a sun and on the other a star.

He was awed at the gift she had bestowed upon him. When he slipped it on his hand, he found that it fit as if made for him. How she could have known it would fit was beyond him. Putting the ring back in its box he could see paper in the top of the lid with his name written on it. Stopping he pulled it out and started to read what it said.

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

On one of my visits to my village I was shopping and saw this ring. As soon as I saw it a vision of your face appeared in my mind. It was as if it cried out to me. I do not know if you would ever except such a thing from a human like myself. But still I present you with this ring in hopes that you will always think of me when you see the moon, sun or a star in the night sky.

It is with a heavy heart I leave your world unable to return to its beauty again. Even though you are a hateful, cruel person I still can see a goodness deep inside of you. What I see is what I shall try to remember of you.

Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru Ruler of the Western Lands.

Kagome

_The Miko has surprised me once again. Perhaps I did not look at her close enough as I was advised to do. How is it she is so different from others of her race? It matters not she is now gone. _With his last thought they continued on their way.

Kagome landed on the other side of the well in the Modern Era. She momentarily paused before climbing the lander. As she reached the siding door of the well house she stopped. Turning she looked at the old well, in her own way of saying her final farewells to her adventures and friends she will never be able to forget.

Stepping out of the well house she closed the door. Placing her hand on the door her head went down. Although she promised herself she wouldn't cry over it all ending. She allowed herself a few moments of release. " Good bye my friends. I will miss you all more than you will ever know."

Taking a deep breath she dried the few tears she allowed herself. Turning she walked to her house without looking back. She knew her family would be thrilled with the idea of her being home for good. But the idea of such a boring life was not as appealing to her as it once had been.

Kagome had not noticed the three sets of eyes that had been watching and listening to her every since she came out of the well. " Stay watch and learn her activities. No contact." Nodding the two vanished. " So it starts at last." The third whispered to herself as she left to report in.

Putting on a good face and her best smile, she walked into the house calling out to her family. " Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home." She called out as she sat her pack down beside the steps leading upstairs. Hearing her daughters call she walked out of the kitchen meet her daughter in the living room.

" Kagome Dear it's good to see you. How long can you stay Dear?" Her mother asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. She hoped she would be able to have her daughter home for at least a few days.

Smiling Kagome answered. " I'm home for good Momma. My Duties are now done and the well is closed for good." Saying it a loud like she had made it all real as if she had not believe it before.

Pulling her daughter into her arms tears started to roll down her cheeks as she spoke. " My baby is home. She has come back to me at last. I am so proud of you honey. You have for filled you duties and never gave up. But I am happy it is over at last."

Even thought she would miss everything about her duties. She too was glad it was now over. Now the hard part had to start. Trying to live a normal life as she had before she went through the well 4 years ago. _4 Years... it seems like a life time ago._As she thought her hug on her mother tightened, but tears never graced her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone But Not**

A couple days after her return, Kagome sat under the old tree in the court yard looking at the pictures she had taken of her friends in the Feudal Era. Taking back her old life was harder than she thought it would be. The feeling of a deep loneliness was starting to become a constant feeling within her. _At least I'm getting better at hiding it when I need to._ She thought to herself as she stood and touched the tree than walked away.

Returning to her room she smiled as she looked at her wall. Over the 4 years she had been in the Feudal Era she had taken many pictures without anyone knowing about it. The wall was covered from the ceiling half way down. She marveled at the many memories she had frozen in time before her. She chuckled to the fact that she even had a few of Naraku and his reincarnations.

Pulling her newest pictures from her back pocket she added them to her wall of memories. Stepping back she looked at them smiling. _What the? _She thought as she stepped closer after noticing something strange. One of the pictures was not as she had taken it. The picture of Sesshomaru bent down on one knee with Rin sitting on his other leg was different than she had remembered.

He was suppose to have his arm draped over the hilt of his sword that was sticking in the ground in front of him. But instead of his arm being draped as it should be, it was extended out as if beckoning someone to join them in the picture. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she saw what he had done. In his own way Sesshomaru had gotten in the last word by changing her picture without her even noticing it.

_That controlling jerk. _She thought to herself as she walked out of her room. As days turned into weeks Kagome settled into a normal routine of helping around the Shrine. What free time she had, she spent either in her room with her pictures or sitting under The Tree Of Ages in the court yard. From time to time her family saw or heard her talking to the sacred tree.

When she was alone it was as if she was a different person. She felt alone and as if she had no purpose any longer. Her mother and Grandfather became worried about her with her actions. One evening her mother approached her and suggested that perhaps she should take up a hobby since she had graduated school.

Upon hearing this conversation the two who had been observing Kagome since her return, left the Higurashi Shrine to report to their employer. They where sure he would be very interested in this new development.

Giving their report they both returned to the Shrine to keep watch as they where told. Across town from the Higurashi Shine three people sat in a study agreeing this was the perfect opportunity for them to put the plan in motion. The only problem was how to isolate her from her family so they would not know what was going on.

This is when the younger of the two males spoke up with some information. Long ago she had asked Inuyasha to teach her to use the sword. She had always showed an interest in learning to use other weapons. At that moment there was no time to teach her anything and soon the subject was dropped. Using the computer a flier with an application was made up. It would be delivered in the mail making the family think it was something sent to all those around just as any other flier would be.

Happy with their plan, preparations where made though out the night getting things ready. If he was lucky one or two days would be all it took for it to begin. He sat back in his seat behind his desk. Lining his desk where picture of Kagome through the years as she grew up.

He had attended each and every event she had ever been in when it came to school. He had even spoken to her in person with the help of a special ring to change his appearance. He knew the ring would come in handy when he acquired it centuries ago.

For him what had started 500 years and the anger had changed though the long years. From anger to curiosity then to an obsession and finely into something much much more. That night he laid down with his mind racing with how to hand what was to come. Finely closing his eyes as he looked at the picture that sat on his bed side table sleep took him into the lands of dreams.

The next morning came way to soon for Kagome. Her sleep had been restless as it had been so many night before. Pulling herself out of bed she went for her shower. _Man I miss the hot springs. _She thought as she looked at the shower before climbing in. She had been thinking allot of what her mother had said about getting a hobby. But what type she didn't know.

While working in the store house Sota walked in while reading something. " Hey Sota what are you reading that's so interesting?" Looking up he smiled. He had not even noticed where he had been walking until Kagome spoke to him. " Oh Hi sis. It's a flier and an application for a DoJo to learning the sword, other weapons and even meditation. I wish I could but mom said I'm to young. She thinks I'm to young for everything. I'm not a little kid anymore ya know." He said complaining in his own defence.

Kagome wanted to laugh at his wanting to be old enough to do things. But he really didn't understand just how easy it was to be hurt by a sword. She herself didn't truly understand until she went to the Feudal Era and saw the horror of it first hand. Taking the flier and application from her brother, what she read peaked her interest.

**_Greetings_**

_**If you are of age and have a need for adventure. Please consider learning to use and master the art of swordsmanship. We teach many different weapons, fighting styles and meditations. Do you feel weak, alone or unhappy? Come join us male and females alike. We guarantee to change your life in as little as 1 month of our live on sight DoJo. If money is your problem no worries. We can help with that too.**_

_**Simply fill out this application and call the number below. Someone will even come to your home to interview you at your convenience and answer your questions. We hope you come and join our small family soon.**_

_Hmm I have been wanting to learn to use a sword for a long time. I haven't been home for very long but, I wonder if Mom would let me go there? Kind of strange we would get this just after mom talking about a hobby and me wanting to learn it anyways. _She didn't have a chance to think about it anymore as she felt a smaller hand touch her arm. Looking she found it was Sota. The look of his face told her that he had spoken and was hurt with her not answering him.

" Sorry did you say something Sota?" She felt bad that he had said something to her and she didn't heard him. " Yeah I asked if you was thinking of going and learning something." He answered with a small hint of aggravation to his voice from being ignored before.

Looking back at the papers in her hand she replied. " I would like to but I don't know what mom would think of it." Grinning she looked at her little brother as she grabbed his arm lightly. " Lets go ask her. Then I can teach you." " Hey cool!" He said eyes wide and grinning ear to ear. With that they both took off running for the house in search of their mother.

Her mother stood listening to Kagome talk about the DoJo. She could see a spark in her daughters eyes that had vanished when she returned from the Feudal Era for the last time. With the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes her mother thought that perhaps this was something that would help her daughter forget about her friends through the well.

Smiling she agreed to let her daughter go. She knew Kagome could take care of herself but as a mother she still felt a slight worry for her daughters safety. Excitedly Kagome grabbed the phone calling the number supplied on the paper. Seeing her daughter so full of life like she once had been brought her mother great joy.

Kagome told her family when someone would be coming. Across town a man sat behind his desk working on documents when there came a knock to his door. He watched his servant as he came in and stood in front of him. " My Lord. She has called. The interview is set for 2 hours from now."

Sesshomaru sat back smiling inward. " You know what must be done. There can be no mistakes. You may go." Bowing the servant left his masters study. Pushing the buttons, he waited for the answer on the other end.

" Yeah what do you want now?" Came the voice. " She has called. It starts tonight." A brief silence came from the other end of the line. " It will work Sesshomaru. Just be careful what you say and do." He finely said. " I have not waited all these years for you to tell me something I already know Inuyasha." Sesshomaru could almost see Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes. " Fine. Good luck, your going to need it. Call if I am needed." Then the line went dead.

Dialing once again he listen for the answer. " Hello." Said a soft female voice. " The time has come. It starts tonight." The female smiled. " I understand. I will contact the others and be there within the hour." He smirked. " I shall see you then." Finely hanging up the phone he stood and left his study to make sure everything was as it needed to be.

Sesshomaru didn't care for the deceptive sneakiness of Inuyasha's plan. He felt it was below him to pretend in such a way. He would rather approach her with the truth.

Kagome paced back and forth nervously. Her mother watched her daughter, amused with her inability to sit still. " Your tea is getting cold Dear." She said as she took another sip of her own tea. Sitting back down Kagome slowly sipped on her tea as her leg bounced on the floor. When the knock came on the door Kagome almost flew from the room to answer it.

During the interview they learned the DoJo was on a small Island. Even though they had electric tvs, radios and phones were not allowed. Hearing this her mother became concerned what would happen if her daughter was to get injured. Sensing her concern he informed them they had a medical team and there was a phone in the main house for emergencies use only.

They was both taken by surprise when he said she would be leaving with him that day. When asked why it was so important she leave that day. He simply replied that another student would be going that day and it only made since for them to travel there at the same time. After hearing his reason they both agreed with it. Saying her farewells Kagome was soon on her way.

Reaching the airport she was escorted to a small private plane. Entering the plane she was greeted by another young woman who was waiting. After introducing themselves to each other, the two continued their conversation through out the entire plane ride. Kagome felt a very strange connection to her new friend Reni. It was as if she knew her from somewhere even though she knew they had never meet before.

Kagome and Reni's conversation was interrupted when the pilots voice rang out over the intercom. " Ladies. If you will look out on the right side of the plane. You will see your new home for at least the next month." Looking out the right side Kagome saw a lush green island with blue lagoons and sandy beaches.

As the plane circled to land, she could see the other side with mountains and a waterfall. Not far from the base of the mountains she saw huts. From what she could see they reminded her a lot of the huts in Kaede's village. She could see the animals that roamed wild as they got lower to land. All in all the island was beautiful and she couldn't wait to explore it.

Hearing the plane, Sesshomaru stepped out onto his balcony and watched as it flew over. He was sure by lunch time tomorrow there was going to be once very upset Miko on his island. He almost felt sorry for the others who was helping him. This was something he was ready for. Stepping back inside he laughed to himself as he thought of her spit fire temper and her stubborn ways.

He knew tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized it was him. After their last encounter by the well 500 years ago, he was going to get to play with her at last. Just because there was a real reason for her being here. That didn't mean he couldn't have fun with her while doing it.

Over the long years he had learned many things about her. First from the kit Shippo then from her friends, Inuyasha and finely from watching her grow up. He knew just what to say and how to say it to upset her. Even though she didn't know it, he knew a lot more than she would like. _She is going to be my very own personal toy and tomorrow the games will begin._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he smiled.

As Kagome and Reni stepped off the plane, they was greeted by a man in black hakama ( pants) and a white haori ( shirt). He bowed before greeting them. " Welcome to my master island. If you will follow me I will show you both where you will be staying." After 10 minutes of walking they finely arrived at a hut.

Kagome and Reni stepped inside finding two beds with small dressers. Before they could look around anymore their attention was pulled to the doorway. " My name is Yoko. Welcome to The Tashio Dojo. I have been instructed to inform you both that tomorrow you will be meeting my master. He is the owner the DoJo and the island. He also works with one lucky student personally. Tomorrow you will be told the way things work here with your training. If you wish to bath there is a hot spring in the hut beside this one. I will return soon with your evening meals." Before they could ask any questions he turned and vanished from sight.

With the speed he moved she was sure he must be a demon. She couldn't figure out why she had not sensed his demonic aura. When Yoko returned he was stopped by Kagome before he could vanish again. " Yoko? What kind of demon are you and why am I not able to sense your demonic aura?"

Yoko froze to her question. He remembered Sesshomaru saying something about her being a Miko. " I'm a half demon Miss. My father a Full Wolf Demon my mother a human. My braclet hides my aura. All demons wear something that does this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two braclets.

Handing them to Kagome and Reni he continued. " It is required that all who are on this island must wear these. Once on your wrist you will be unable to remove them until My Master choses." He watched as they both slipped them on. Seeing the look Reni was giving him he quickly pardoned himself and left.

After eating their dinner Reni and Kagome decided it would be best to get a good nights sleep. With that they each went to bed for the night. Little did she know what awaited her the next day. Her own personal nightmare about to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Him**

She woke to the sound of birds signing as light beamed in through the hut window. For the first time in weeks her sleep was not restless. For a change she felt alive, alert and as if she didn't mind meeting the day. Looking over she saw Reni still sleeping on her bed. For a moment she almost expected to see Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha sleeping on the floor with Shippo tucked safely by her side.

Sitting up on the edge of her bed she shook her head to clear her mind. Since she got to the island the night before she had been having strange thoughts and feelings coming from no where. She blamed it all on the fact that the sounds and huts reminded her of the Feudal Era.

At least now she knew that the demon race did survive through the years. Even though they had to hide from the human race, she was happy to know the truth. She had often wondered what happened to them all and why she could never sense any of them while she was traveling through the well.

With this new knowledge she wondered if maybe Inuyasha and Shippo was alive as well. The idea of seeing Shippo again lifted her heart and filled her with excitement. She decided that as soon as she left the island she would start to search for them in ever way possible.

The possibility that she might be able to see the kit that she had grown to think of as her own son was almost over whelming. In that moment finding him became her new mission and purpose in life. With being so many years, she was afraid she wouldn't recognize him even if she did see him. Or even worse maybe he had forgotten her.

Thinking for a moment she shook her head again refusing to believe that could ever be true. She remembered one of the last things he had said to her before she left that day. Closing her eyes she could see it as she remembered. It was so vivid in her mind it was like watching a move on tv.

**Start Flashback**

The tears that lined his eyes as he tried to be brave. Holding him close to her chest like he was her only thread for life it's self. The feeling of his arms around her neck. The promise they made to each other.** ' I'll never forget you. I will find you again momma. I promise.'** As he spoke these simple words tears fell from his eyes.

Her heart felt as if it was being ripped from her very chest seeing the pain he was going through. Hugging him tighter she spoke softy wanting to comfort him. **' I'll think of you every day and I'll be waiting and watching for you. I promise' **Kagome was grateful when she was pulled from her memories.

**End Flashback**

When she came out of her thoughts she found she was looking into the face of Reni. " Are you alright?" Reni thought maybe Kagome had been bitten by something when she saw the tears that fell from her eyes. She was confused when the pained look was quickly replaced with a calm one as if nothing had ever taken place.

Reni didn't know what had just happened with Kagome. She refrained from asking, not wanting to cause her more pain. Standing Kagome moved toward the hut doorway. " I'm fine Reni. Come on let go and get something to eat. We have a big day ahead of us." Kagome said. A strange cheerfulness in her voice. As she placed her best smile on she walked out of the door.

As they was walking, Kagome turned talking to Reni. Instead of stopping or slowing down her feet only seemed to speed up. Due to her not watching where she was going she stepped around the corner hitting something hard. Landing hard on her butt she finely looked up.

Seeing what had just happened to Kagome, Reni started laughing uncontrollably. Brushing off her clothes Kagome gave Reni a look as if to say 'oh shut up!' Then walked around the tree that was in front of her as she was rubbing her sore butt thanks to the rock she landed on.

After finely finding someone to ask for directions they sat down to eat their breakfast. Each time Reni looked at Kagome she would start giggling again. The looks Kagome kept giving Reni only made her giggle even more. " Oh come on Kagome you have to admit it is funny." Reni giggled as visions of Kagome's arms in the air and her mouth and eyes opened wide flashed in her mind.

" I don't have to admit to anything and I'm not going to. It isn't funny to me. My butt still hurts. I'm sure to have a bruise from it." Kagome said the last part almost in a whisper. Just as they was finishing their meal. Yoko stopped in front of them.

" Good morning Ladies. After the morning meal you will have 30 minutes. Then you are too be back here. At that time you will meet My Master and learn the rules of the Island and DoJo. You will find in your hut clothing that has been left for you. Please wear them." Bowing he quickly left them not wanting to answer any questions.

" Reni? Don't you think something is strange? I mean look around. We are the only students who came to eat breakfast." As she spoke she kept looking around the room that was completely empty except for the two of them. " Well Kagome we are the new students. Maybe the others have already eaten and are at practice. Most DoJo's do start training at the first light of day."

Kagome simply nodded her head with Reni's reply but inside she felt something was not as it seemed. _Something is going on around here. _But what she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hurrying to their hut they each changed into fighting haori and hakamas. Returning to the dinning room they sat talking as they waited.

Sesshomaru soundlessly stepped through the dinning hall door. With as much as the two was talking he wasn't surprised in the least that she had not heard him enter. Watching her back he quietly walked up behind her. Placing his hand on the table between them he leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear.

Out of nowhere a hand touched the table between them. Looking at the hand she saw the ring and recognized it. Her body froze, and her smile vanished leaving nothing but an blank stare in it's place. In her mind only two words echoed. _Not Him! _Then she heard the voice. A voice she knew to well. The one person she had happily left behind in the Feudal Era.

" Well Miko. It seems as if you have once again found your way into my life. Under my protection and control none the less." He spoke so close to her ear she could feel the warmth of his breath. Her hands squeezed into small fists on her lap. _Why did it have to be him?_

" Believe me Sesshomaru it was not intentional. Seeing you again is the last thing I would have ever wanted. I must have really pissed the Gods off somehow and me being here around you is my punishment. As far as your protection. I didn't need it then and I damn sure don't need or want it now." Sarcasm could clearly be heard in her voice.

When Sesshomaru finely moved away and Kagome looked at him. He slightly grinned at her. The more her anger grew the more he grinned. She could see the laughter in his eyes. In that instant she knew what she had just said and her anger had given him pleasure.

_All those times Inuyasha called him a Bastard and I wouldn't listen__. Well I'm seeing it all now. The asshole is enjoying making me angry! I refuse to give him pleasure by making me mad. I'll be damned if I am going to give him what he wants! He wants to see my anger well forget it. He isn't going to see it._

Pushing away from the table she stood and turned her back to Sesshomaru. Looking at Reni there was a look in her eyes Kagome wasn't sure of. Either Reni was undressing Sesshomaru mentally or she was thinking very hard about something. Either way she knew she didn't have time to figure it out at the moment. _I'll find out later, but for now I have a demon Lord to upset. _She thought to herself as she turned around facing Sesshomaru.

In his mind he had thought of many things she might say or do at this moment. She had always been someone who showed what she was feeling like an open book for all to see. So when she turned around with a stoic emotionless face he was at a lose with what to expect. This was something he had not thought of her doing. With her wearing the bracelet he couldn't even sense her emotions.

She stood quietly waiting and watching him. All of the time she had spent in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. The times she was around Sesshomaru. She had grown to know a few things about the Demon Lord without his even knowing it. Like how to read what he was feeling even thought he refused to let it be known. How far she could push his patients and still be safe.

Looking into his eyes she could see he was being unsettled by what she was doing. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood staring at each other. Each unwilling to waver with their eye contact. The silence grew longer as tension filled the air. It was like a test of wills between the two of them. The real question being. Who will brake first, him or her?

The silence was finely broken when someone stepped into the dinning hall and froze. After the initial shock wore off the person finely spoke. " Lord Sesshomaru, Ladies. It is time for them to begin." As he spoke he watched Kagome closely. It had been many many years since he had been this close to her and she still looked the same as he remembered.

The desire to take her into an embrace was for most in his mind but he stood fast willing himself not to move. As well as not wanting to give himself away he also knew that Sesshomaru would not allow him to touch what he considered his. To do so is considered a death wish. Any male who dare to touch Kagome would die a long and painful death. This was something he made well known when they all had their meetings.

Without removing his eyes from Kagome's Sesshomaru started to speak. " This is Saito. He will be your fighting Sensei. He is a master of many weapons. I will be your Sensei of meditation. Each day you will do both. The rules will be given to each of you on a sheet of paper. However I will tell you this one. To brake it is death. No one is permitted inside the caves of the mountains. You may go anywhere you wish but there. " He paused as if waiting for something.

Thinking this was her chance. Reni spoke up. " My Lord? Why are we not allowed in the mountain caves?" Something about the way Reni said his title sounded familiar to Kagome. As if she had heard it before.

Turning his eyes to Reni he answered her honestly. " Inside those mountains lives a very strong demon. He does not like to be bothered. He will kill anyone that enters the caves of his mountains. He is the reason I bought this Island. To stop the killing of stupid demons and humans who kept going inside the mountains where he was living."

Kagome was surprised Sesshomaru had actually given her a full answer. She had never heard him explain anything to anyone before. What surprised her even more was the reason he owned the island. The idea of him doing something to try to save lives instead of taking them was almost unbelievable.

_Maybe he has started going soft over the years. _As soon as the thought entered her mind she wanted to slap herself. To even think that someone as cruel and hateful as Sesshomaru changing like that was something that she was sure would never happen. _Yeah right.__ Him kind? Not a chase. Hell would freeze over first._

" The rules of the Dojo however are a little different. Hard work and progress will be rewarded in many different ways. All else will be punished. All punishments are decided by myself. Think of the punishments as a way to encourage you to work harder and know your stations." As he spoke the last of his statement his eyes stopped on Kagome and a small grin crossed his lips.

To Kagome the grin was almost as if he was saying ' I will enjoy punishing you.' The idea of him having that type of control over her made a cold shiver go down her spine. But she wasn't planing on being on the island for long. Unfortunately, until she found her way off the island she would need to play his game. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight back.

" According to the law Sesshomaru. You can't punish us for not learning." Kagome commented as she grin, her arms crossed in front of her.

" That is where you are mistaken Miss Higurashi. It seems you did not read all of your application before signing it. You signed a waver giving the head master " He pointed to himself. " of the Tashio Dojo full control in your learning process. Meaning and I quote. I give any Sensei permission to use whatever methods he sees fit to assist in my ability to learn. Unquote." The grin he wore returned as he watched her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at him. Thinking back she remembered something like that but the way he was using it was not how it was stated on the papers. She needed to get away from Sesshomaru before she lost her control. Grabbing Reni's arm she turned to Saito and started walking as she spoke to him.

" Sensei Saito. Since we now know the rules shall we be going?" On the outside she was calm and collected but on the inside she was pissed and wanted to hurt Sesshomaru. _I'll get even. Even if I do get punished for it. Control my eye. No one controls me. No one!_

Through out the day Kagome and Reni did as they was told. Just before the evening meal they was released from their classes, allowed to do as they pleased. Not long after dinner Kagome was jogging by the main house. Sneaking inside she found the kitchen, hot spring and study. Not wanting to push her luck she left the main house and jogged down a trail.

As she jogged she came upon some berries that Sango had taught her about. Smiling she picked all the berries, an evil plan forming in her mind. Finding the things she needed she crushed the berries and added a few other things to the mixture. Unseen by anyone Kagome quietly slipped into the private hot spring of the main house.

Adding her mixture to the shampoo and hair conditioner that sat beside the hot spring she quickly left the main house. Making her way back to her hut she laid on her bed smiling at the surprise she left for Sesshomaru. This was one time she wished she could be there to see his face when he realized his new look. In her relaxed state her tired body unknowingly slipped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Busted**

The next morning Kagome was woke up by an almost panicked Reni. Just as she sat up she heard what could only be described as a loud roar. " Kagome what is that? " Reni asked looking around as if something was going to show it's self or they was in some type of danger.

Kagome smiled as she stretched. As if it was a normal sound and nothing was wrong. " Well if I am correct that Dear Reni is the sound of a very upset Sesshomaru roaring in his anger. It would seem that Mr. I Have no Emotions and I always keep my cool has lost it and is mad." She said proudly as she picked up her clothes and went out the door to the bath house, smiling wide the whole time.

Not long after Kagome left the hut Sesshomaru stepped in startling Reni. " Where is she?" He asked in a demanding way, his voice deep and brittle. Reni could plainly hear the anger that was in his voice. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of it, she thought it would be best to tell him. Pointing in the direction Kagome had vanished Sesshomaru took off. Reni waited till Sesshomaru could not be seen anymore before she let go the laughter of seeing his hair.

Slipping into the hot spring Kagome sat relaxing in the warm water. She was startled when the hut door flew open and in stepped Sesshomaru. " HEY PERVERT! I'M NAKED IN HERE AND TAKING A BATH! GET OUT!" She screamed at Sesshomaru. He totally ignored her attempts of modesty. Her hands tried to hide her body and she lowed herself deeper into the water. Little good it did her.

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes settled on Kagome. Stepping into the spring fully clothed he pushed her up against the side. Holding her at arms length he was using all his will power to keep his control. " What did you use to do this?" He asked in a demanding tone. If he knew what it was she used he might be able to get the dye out. Trick was getting her to tell him.

Digging her nails into her hands, she used the pain to keep from laughing at what was in front of her. " Sesshomaru I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. But I must ask. Purple hair? Purple is my favorite color. But I think it isn't so good for hair. Even though purple is sexy on you." She said trying to hold back the laughter and keep an innocent look on her face. He could see her face starting to turn a shade of red. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from her trying not to laugh.

Although she did look innocent, Sesshomaru wasn't about to believe it. He knew it was her that had added something to his shampoo and dyed his hair. No one else would dare to do such a thing. He grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands and fought to hold her still as he spoke.

A sudden fear swept over Kagome that she might have gone to far when she felt Sesshomaru grab her shoulders and heard his low growls. The harder she fought the more forceful his hold became. He could smell her fear but right now he didn't care he just wanted to have his say and try to find out how to rid himself of the purple in his hair.

" You will not touch my bathing supplies again in such a way." He felt her shiver and the scent of her fear grew thicker in the air. This was something that didn't set well with him. He sighed inward. " Kagome I don't wish to harm you." Her eyes widened as she gasp. _He called me by my name! _

A feeling of relief rushed through her knowing he wasn't going to hurt her. From the way he had been acting she was sure he was going to do something to her. Now it seemed he was only giving her a warning. But why? Now she felt confused as well as embarrassed.

She was glad the water was clouded because it helped hide her naked body from his view. Sesshomaru released her shoulders and stepped back. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself. He realized that in his anger he had entered the spring and now was standing in the water she was trying to bath in.

Getting out of the spring he started to leave the hut. Before he could her voice stopped him at the door. " Lemon juice." She couldn't understand it but she felt guilty about dyeing his hair. With his mask in place he turned to her. " Pardon?" He asked smiling inside.

Crossing her arms with her head slightly cocked to one side, she looked at the wall opposite of him. She lightly sighed and rolled her eyes before answering. " Use lemon juice. It will remove the dye from the berries. That is..if it was berries use of course. Not that I would know if it was or not." She wasn't about to admit she had done it. Even though they both knew the truth.

If she had looked at him, she would have seen the small smile that was now on his face. " Thank You." He said as he was stepping out of the doorway. He walked back to the main house with the feeling of victory swelled up inside of him. After bathing with the lemon juice he was pleased to see the purple coloring was now gone from his hair.

Finishing her bath Kagome then returned to her hut. Only to find Reni waiting for her with a large grin on her face. As soon as Kagome stepped in she was bombarded with 100 & 1 questions of what happened. After a lot of laughing and giggling she finely satisfied Reni's curiosity.

Through out the morning Reni asking questions about Sesshomaru. This was her chance to find out all the things she had been told about him and she wasn't about to let it get away. Even though Kagome didn't admit she had been in the Feudal Era, she still found a way to answer Reni's questions. Mostly by acting like she had known him as a child or had been told things by friends and family.

The next few days were the same as they settled into a routine. Each day 2 class's of weapons and meditation training. The evenings they was allowed to do as they wanted to. It seemed that everywhere Kagome went Sesshomaru would show up sooner or later.

Two days after arriving on the island each morning Kagome would wake up with a fresh cut red rose added to the vase next to her bed. As she woke on the seventh day she saw she now had five roses. When she asked Reni if she knew who it was giving her the roses. Reni simply smiled shaking her head no and change the subject.

After their morning class of weapons training Kagome slipped away from Reni. The idea of a few minutes along in silence delighted her. It seemed she never had any time alone anymore and keeping up her happy go lucky smile all the time was starting to get to her. She had a hour before her next class started so she decided to take a walk along the mountain ridges.

As she walked along the ridge she was enjoying the solitude she had found. Sitting down she let her feet dangle off the edge of the cliff as she watched people moving around the valley below. Many times she had sat on the hills to the east of Kaede's village and done this very same thing.

As she became lost in thoughts time slipped away from her. She had been doing all she could not to think about her friends from back then. But when she was alone it was almost the only thing on her mind. _If I ask Sesshomaru about them, will he tell me the truth or would he use it against me? He does seem to act different then he use to. What do I do? I guess I'm just scarred. Why did he have to come back just when I was starting to forget certain things?_

She had no desire to get her hopes up only to have him crush them like before. Unseen to Kagome the underside of the cliff that she had been sitting on was starting to crumble. When she moved around to stand however the shift in the weight caused the edge of the cliff gave way.

She felt something move under her feet. She looked down just as the ground crumbled and vanish from under her. Her hands started grabbing at anything they could touch. She screamed the only name that came to her mind. The last person she would have thought it could be. None other than Sesshomaru.

As she fell she grabbed a root that was sticking out, stopping her with a hard jerk. Looking up she saw she was to far from the top to reach it. Looking down it was a long drop. Holding onto the root she was able to move her feet so her weight wasn't just on her hands.

Her heart raced as she panicked. She couldn't climb up and she couldn't climb down. She was stuck until someone found her. Down below Sesshomaru stepped out of the main house. At seeing Reni he had a feeling something was wrong. Reni rushed to Sesshomaru and bowed.

" Sensei Tashio. Kagome is missing. I can't find her anywhere in the village. I last saw her going that way." She had heard stories of how much trouble Kagome always seemed to get into and it worried her. " Calm yourself. Find Sensei Saito and tell him of her disappearance. Inform him I will start looking at the mountains and the direction you last saw her go."

Bowing she took of running to find Saito as she was told. Making his cloud Sesshomaru took to the sky in search of Kagome. As he approached the mountain he could hear yelling causing him to speed up more. Hearing the distress that was in her voice told him something was definitely wrong.

She felt the earth move under her foot. Trying to get a better foot hold she shifted her weight. When she did this her foot slipped and the root she had been holding onto broke. Grabbing the broken roof she pulled herself back to the side of the cliff. _How do I always get myself into things like this?_ She thought to herself before she started yelling for help again.

She started wondering if anyone was even looking for her as she clung to the cliff side. Her legs felt shaky like jello and her arms were getting tired. If she couldn't get help soon she was afraid of what might happen." When I don't want to see him he is everywhere but when I need him he is no where to be seen." She said to herself out loud.

Her fears was soon realized. Her foot slipped, she lost her grip on the root and her body slid against the side of the cliff. "SESSHOMARU!" She screamed in a panic as she started falling. Just as she hit her head she felt her body hit something from behind and she was grabbed around the waist. The colors of red and white flashed before her eyes and she felt the ground under her then everything went black.

As Sesshomaru neared the side of the cliff he could see Kagome hanging on. His speed increased as the fear she may fall washed over him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion with what happened next. Just as he got close she screamed his name and started falling. Kagome hit her head and was thrown back from the impact. She hit Sesshomaru in the chest with her body. He quickly wrapped his arm around her holding her against him. In a flash he reached the top. Just as he laid her down she lost consciousness.

His eyes quickly scanned over her body. She had cuts, bruises and scrapes from head to foot. On her head there was a large bump where she had hit it. The smell of blood started to fill his senses. Needing to get her help he picked her up bridal style and quickly took to the air.

" Still getting into trouble I see Love." He said as he looked down at her. Hurrying back to the main house he took her to the hospital wing. Then sent a servant to tell the others she had been found and where she now was. Soon he was joined by Reni and Saito as he waited to hear of Kagome's condition.

When the young man walked in, he had a grim look on his face. " Lord Sesshomaru. I'm afraid it isn't good. She still has not woke up. We need to take her to the main land. We think she has a bad concussion but we can't tell not here. The sooner she goes the better." Sesshomaru nodded his head and replied.

" Get her ready." Bowing the young man walked away. Sending a servant to his room to pack his bag and Reni to get her and Kagome some things he walked into his study. After calling for the plane he called the hospital to inform them they was coming in and made a few arrangements. Looking at the papers on his desk he wasn't looking forward to his last call.

Deciding to make the call later when they knew something more, he shoved the number into his pocket. He saw no since in worrying her mother if it could be avoided. When he returned to the medical ward where Kagome laid unconscious.

What he saw caused him to stopped in the doorway growling. Swallowing hard Saito turned around with Kagome cradled in his arms. After turning around what he saw both worried and scared him. Their stood Sesshomaru eyes tinted red around the edges and staring daggers at him.

" Saito you would do well not to touch what is mine. Do so again and you may find yourself without hands. I don't care if you are her friend or not." In all the years he had known Sesshomaru, he had never known him to say something he didn't mean. Fearing for his health he gently laid Kagome back down on the bed and stepped away.

Wrapping a blanket around her Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style. Her head laid gently on his shoulder as he nuzzled her close to his chest. " We will wait for the plane at the air strip." As soon as they was outside he formed his cloud and went to meet the plane.

Time passed as they waited for the plane and Sesshomaru grew impatient. After 30 more minutes Sesshomaru was considering the beheading of his pilot. Finely the plane circled and landed. When the door opened it revealed not the pilot but someone else. "What took so long?" Sesshomaru demanded to know as they was entering the plane.

Inuyasha froze when he saw Sesshomaru carry Kagome's still body on the plane and back to the sleeping area. When Sesshomaru return Inuyasha became worried when he saw the look in his half brothers eyes. The concern he saw in them was something that was very unusual for Sesshomaru.

" Get us in the air." Sesshomaru commanded as he started pushing Inuyasha toward the cock pit." Hey asshole just be happy the plane is even here. Your pilot is drunk and the tower wouldn't let him lift off. You got lucky that they called me."

Reni stayed with Kagome as the plane took to the sky. As soon as they was up and on their way Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. " What happened to her?" Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru stood and moved like he was going to leave the cock pit without answering. Inuyasha had thought he wasn't going to say anything till he spoke.

" I am unsure why but she was on the mountain. Somehow she ended up clinging to the side of the cliff 75 feet above the ground. Just as I got to her she started falling. Before I could grab her she hit her head hard enough it through her body back against mine. The medical staff said they believe she has a bad concussion. Just after she hit her head she lost consciousness and we have not been able to wake her. That was an hour and a half ago." He didn't say another word as he opened the door and left the cock pit.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Speak Without Words**

As they landed Sesshomaru held Kagome close to him. The 1 inch long cut on her head had finely stopped bleeding on their way to the main land. Exiting the plane he entered the limo that was waiting for them. Holding Kagome securely on his lap they hurried through the day traffic.

Each time a car would stop or cut them off, Sesshomaru wanted to get out and kill the driver of the other car. As the car dashed and darted in and out of the traffic, Reni was on the phone with the hospital. They was meet by Sesshomaru's family doctor Nariko when they pulled into the emergency room driveway.

Entering the hospital they was shown to a private emergency room. Sesshomaru stood at Kagome'shead refusing to leave her along as the doctor and nurses did what they needed to do. When the nurse put in Kagome's I.V. the growl Sesshomaru gave off frightened her. Between Inuyasha, Reni and Nariko, Sesshomaru allowed them to take Kagome for some testing.

She was admitted and placed in a private room. Time slowed to a crawl as they waited for the test results. The silence in the room made it feel eerie, stagnate and almost deafening. Reaching over Inuyasha tried to wake Kagome again. As he lightly shook her a voice came from behind them. As well as a low growl from Sesshomaru.

" I'm afraid your not going to be able to wake her." Everyone looked up and saw Nariko as he walked up beside her bed. The look he held told everyone that things where not as good as they had hoped for.

" Well?" Spat out Inuyasha as he crossed his arms, a very serious look on his face. Nariko knew he needed to chose his words carefully. He had made that mistake once before and it almost cost him his life. Nariko took a deep breath then started to explain.

" It seems she has some swelling and bruising of the brain as well as a hair line crack in her skull. If she had demon blood I wouldn't be so worried about it. But since she is human the damage can't heal fast enough and has put her in something like a comma. Her bodies way of trying to heal its self. We just don't know how long she is going to be like this. Could be a day, could be a year, could be for good." As Nariko spoke he never took his eyes off of Sesshomaru. He knew how dangerous he could be and had no desire to feel his wrath.

Sesshomaru felt a heavy weight on his chest that only got heavier as Nariko spoke. If only he had flown faster, moved quicker done something more she would not be in the condition she was now in. In his mind he blamed himself for failing to protect one of the few things that mattered in his life.

" Is their nothing you can do for her?" Asked Reni as she stood looking down at Kagome's sleeping body. " Surgery to relieve the pressure, pain medications, make her comfortable the best we can. Only time will tell the amount of damage. The longer it takes for her to wake and the swelling to go down the more damage there could be."

Nariko's name was heard over the p.a. system. " I'm sorry I must go now. I'll check in later." With a quick bow to everyone he slipped out of the room. As the three watched Kagome sleep, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone. He knew their was one last call he had to make. Then the hardest thing, meeting her mother face to face.

Inuyasha almost jumped when Sesshomaru spoke to him. " Inuyasha go to the Higurashi Shrine and pick up her family. It will be easier for them since they know you. I'll call and explain things to them before you arrive." As Sesshomaru spoke he was leaned forward his elbows rested on his knees while staring at his cell phone. His thumb rubbing over the flip lid as he lightly squeezed it.

Normally Inuyasha would argue with Sesshomaru when he tried to give him orders. But this time he agreed with him. He had never in his life seen Sesshomaru act like he was now. Nodding his head and one last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha left the hospital.

Sesshomaru stood looking out of the window as he dialed the number. With a cleansing breath all emotions drained from his face. When the voice came it was her mother who answered.

" Hello Higurashi Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi speaking." There was a pause of silence before he spoke.

" Hello Mrs. Higurashi. This Is Mr. Tashio. I own and run the Tashio Dojo your daughter Kagome has been attending." He was cut off from speaking by a very worried voice.

" Has something happened to my daughter? Is she alright?" He could almost imagine the tears in her eyes from the sound of her panicked voice

" Mrs. Higurashi please calm yourself. Your daughter has had an accident. We are not sure of everything that happened. She is alive and at the hospital. I have sent a car for you and your family so you may come. I assure you she has the best of everything. Someone you know will be with the car. It will be there within the next few minutes. I request you save all your questions until you arrive and speak with myself and the doctor. I shall see you soon good bye."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone replacing it in his pocket. Turning around he asked Reni to go downstairs and wait for Inuyasha and the others. Watching her leave the room he turned his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome's mother hung up the phone and rushed to inform the rest of the family what was going on. Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Answering the door Kagome's family was shocked to see Inuyasha standing in front of them.

" Inuyasha!" Her mothers face and voice full of shock, surprise and worry. " Inuyasha where is Kagome?" She said as she grabbed his arm. " It's gonna be alright. But we need to go to the hospital now. She is unconscious but breathing on her own." After the initial shock wore off Inuyasha urged them all to the limo and talked on the way to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital and meet up with Reni, they showed them were her room was. When they stepped in what they saw shocked them, Inuyasha most of all. Sesshomaru was sitting on the side of the bed facing Kagome. His fingers gently caressing as they traced her face. His other hand holding hers close to his chest as his thumb rubbed over the top of her hand. His face full of worry.

Even though it was only seen for a few seconds what they saw said many things to Kagome's mother and grandfather. Sesshomaru realizing he was no longer alone. He quickly stood, releasing Kagome's hand gently back on the bed. The worried look on his face vanished and a calm one replaced it. It was as if it was a different person was standing in his place.

Stepping around the end of the bed, Sesshomaru slightly bowed his head before speaking. In this time Inuyasha ushered them the rest of the way in the room closing the door behind them.

" Mrs Higurashi, Grandfather and younger brother Sota it is an honor to meet you face to face at last. I only wished it was under better circumstances." As her mother, grandfather and Sota stood around the bed, Sesshomaru told them all the story of how he found Kagome on the cliff and everything that had happened until they arrived.

As her mother listen to the story she noticed his voice held no emotions but when she looked into his eyes he could hide nothing from her. The pain and worry he felt deep inside showed through his deep golden pools. Normally it would have been unseen by anyone, but she couldn't be fooled. She had always said the eyes where a window to the soul. That no one could lie their eyes would always tell the truth if you only knew what to look for and how.

As afternoon gave way to evening and evening to night Sesshomaru and Kagome's mother stayed at Kagome's side. Sota who had long fell asleep laid uncomfortably on a fold out chair. Pulling his phone out Sesshomaru waited for the answer.

" Hello?"

" Is what I have requested ready?"

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru. It is available whenever you are in need of it."

" Very well. The users will be their in a moment." Finishing he hung up the phone and turned his attention to her mother.

" Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather if you will follow me. I have arranged for a private room so you may all rest. There are two bed and food waiting for you. It is the room next to this one." Standing he picked up Sota then turned to her. Neither one spoke again as he lead the way to the room. Stepping inside the room she watched as he carefully laid Sota on the bed and pulled up the blankets on him.

As he approached he spoke. " If there is anything that is required for your comfort or use, you need only to ask. It will be provided for you. I will sit with her so you both may rest. Good night Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather." As he said good night he bowed and headed for the door. Just as his hand touched the handle he stopped when she spoke to him.

" Why are you doing all of this?" She stood looking at his back and was surprised when he turned around to reply to her question.

As he looked at them he decided to tell them the truth at least most of it. " By now I am sure you have realized who I really am. I am Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of The Western Lands and Inuyasha older half brother. I knew your daughter when she would travel through the well. In that time I became accustomed to her presents and she earned my respect."

When he became quiet she took it that he was done talking. " That isn't what I asked. I asked why you are doing all of this." She could tell there was something he wasn't saying.

" My reasons at the moment are unimportant Mrs. Higurashi. Her recovery is all that does matters. Please try to rest. Pardon me." As she listened to his reply her eyes never left his. What she saw in them only confirmed what she had been thinking since she first arrived and saw him in her daughters room. Before she could say anything else he opened the door and vanished from her sight.

The fact he didn't want to give her an answer didn't go unnoticed by her or her father. Rest didn't come easy to Kagome's mother or Grandfather. A knock came to the door then a nurse stepped in. " Mrs. Higurashi. Mr. Tashio said you both may have a problem resting. I was sent to ask if either of you would like something to help you sleep."

She looked over at her father then back at the nurse. " My Father may take something but I'll be fine." She said as she smile in return to the nurse's kindness. The nurse looked over at the old man and saw him shake his head no to the unasked question. Smiling the nurse bowed and left the room.

A little later the nurse returned with two cups of tea. Unknown to either of them the tea had been medicated. Sesshomaru knew neither of them would take anything so it was said if they didn't they was to be given the tea. He didn't like resorting to such a thing but if Kagome was to wake seeing her family in the state they was in now or worse it would not be a good thing for her.

The nurse stepped into the room and bowed. " The tea has been delivered Sir." Sesshomaru nodded and the nurse left the room. As he lightly stroked Kagome's hand , he had an idea. Pulling out his cell phone he pushed the numbers.

" Hello The Tashio residents. Jaken speaking."

" Jaken gather the adviser. I want all the scroll and papers gone through. I want to know if there is anything that can be use to help Lady Kagome with her medical condition. You have until morning."

" But My Lord that is thousands of years to look through. It can't be done." The whining sound in Jakens voice only irritated Sesshomaru.

" Then I would suggest you get start quickly Jaken. I said morning and I mean morning." He snapped at Jaken and slapped the phone closed, placing it back in his pocket. If anything in the demon culture could help, it would be in his families library of scrolls. Over the thousands of years his family line had lived they collected information always searching and adding to it.

His family line had always believed that it took more than strength to win a war. To win you needed to be smart and information was power as well. He himself had added many things to the family library in his 900 years. If there was ever a time the family library would come to good use it would be now. He silently prayed that something was there that could help the woman that slept in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Mothers Decision**

As the night wore on Sesshomaru wondered if maybe her Miko powers would help her to heal. Upon removing her bracelet he felt her powers raising up and start attacking him. His body burned as if someone had covered him in red hot coals. Even as the burning increased he refused to put the bracelet back on her.

Closing his eyes he willed the pain out of his mind. After awhile it was like his body had become numb to the pain of her powers. For hours Sesshomaru sat softly speaking to Kagome as she slept. His fingers lightly tracing over her arm and hand. Taking her hand into his he laid his head on the edge of her bed.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with the one same thought going through his mind over and over again. The simple wish for her to wake up. His sleep was restless with dreams of Kagome the Feudal Era and what had happened.

Just after daybreak Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. Sitting up he looked at the number and saw it was Inuyasha calling. Sighing he answered the phone not really wanting to talk to him just then.

" Yes?"

" Well that's a hell of a greeting. No Good morning, no hello, no nothing. Just yes." Inuyasha said as he silently grinned and listened for what Sesshomaru would say.

" What do you want Inuyasha? In case you have forgotten. I have a lot on my mind and I'm not in the mood for these little games you like to play. Get to the point or hang up." Sesshomaru's voice wasn't the normal tone Inuyasha had grown to expect. It sounded more the way it use to long ago. His old and cold ways.

" Alright alright. How is she doing? Any change?"

" No. Have you found anything yet?" He said as he looked at her stilled body. The only sign of life was her steady breathing. Saying it out loud made it seem all the worse. He knew her family would soon be coming in and he didn't want to waste their time alone with Inuyasha on the phone.

" We aren't done looking yet. I'll be there as soon. Maybe a hour or two. See you then." Hanging up the phone Inuyasha returned to the library to help finish the search. He hoped they would find something. Something safe for all involved.

When Kagome's mother reached Kagome's room she heard talking. Knocking on the door the talking abruptly ended. " Come in." Came a voice from within the room.

Stepping in she expected to see someone else but there wasn't. When she looked at Sesshomaru she noticed a strange blue glow around him and Kagome. There was a peaceful feeling in the room that wasn't normal. This worried her mother. The closer she got to the bed the stronger the feeling got.

As she walked she asked if anything had happened. She figured nothing had changed from the look of things but still she had to ask. Sitting down in a chair her mother watched Sesshomaru. The strange glow around him moved as he did. _What is that glow around him and why can I even see it? I wonder if he knows about it. He doesn't act like he does._ Watching him more she decided to find out. " Are you aware you have a blue glow around you?" She got her answer when she saw his reaction to her question.

Sesshomaru froze to her question as he thought. _A blue glow? What could do tha...? _His eyes slightly widened as he grabbed his cell phone. He looked at her mother as he listened for the answer. _Answer damn it!_ He thought just as he heard the voice from the other end.

" Yeah."

" Inuyasha do not let anyone come into her room. They will be purified if they do."

" What are your talking about?" Inuyasha through out his arm in front of the others stopping them dead in their tracks.

" Last night I removed her bracelet of restraint. In hopes her Miko powers may help with her healing. It seems her powers are running wild in her room. Where are you?" He saw the strange look her mother was now giving him and knew he would need to explain things to her.

" We are just outside her room. Good thing you called when you did." _That explains this strange sensation I'm feeling. Another minute and it would have been to late. _Inuyasha wanted to cringe at the idea of what almost happened.

" I will be out in a moment." Sesshomaru said then closed his phone putting it away. Pulled out the bracelet he slipped it back on Kagome's wrist then turned to her mother.

" It seems Kagome was protecting me with a Miko barrier. When I removed her bracelet her powers ran wild with her present condition. I was unaware it was happening. I only hope it didn't weaken her to much. The use of Miko powers drains ones strength." Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she would protect him. _In all of the time in the Feudal Era she had acted as if she didn't like me. So why protect me now. Could it be that she does? _He thought to himself as he saw a glimmer of hope.

Her mother smiled at him. " I understand. The glow is now gone." She had never told anyone she too was able to sense some things when she was younger. Over the years and not being used she found the things she was able to do left her. She didn't understand why she was able to see the barrier this time.

Nodding he stood and opened the door. He was greeted by Inuyasha, Reni and Saito. With what had been said they enter with caution. It seemed with the bracelet being replaced the danger of her powers was being contained. After introducing Reni and Saito Inuyasha signaled for Sesshomaru to follow him.

Stepped outside the room Inuyasha handed Sesshomaru two scrolls. " These are the only scrolls that might help. Sesshomaru? As much as I care about her, I don't think that either of those are a wise thing to do." The look in Inuyasha's eyes surprised and puzzled Sesshomaru.

After reading both scrolls he now understood the look in his eyes and why he said what he did. He sighed inward. " We will see what Nariko has to say of her condition today. Then if need be I will speak to her family."

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply from Inuyasha before he started walking away to Kagome's room. Inuyasha watched him walk away and knew there was no use in trying to talk him out of it. No matter what he could say it wouldn't do any good. Looking at the floor and shaking his head he followed him back to Kagome's room.

Once back in her room Sesshomaru stood leaning against the wall looking at Kagome's peaceful face. Inuyasha could tell he was deep in thought. He hoped Sesshomaru would reconsider using either of the scrolls. But he knew that was not going to be the case. He could tell by looking at Kagome's aura she had not gotten any better.

If there was one thing he learned about Kagome in the 4 years they traveled together. It was the fact that she wouldn't want anyone to put her life in front of their own. Knowing this bothered Inuyasha. If anything was to go wrong Sesshomaru could be purified. If that was to happen and Kagome came out of it alive and awake. The knowledge of a life being forfeited for hers would be something that would haunt her, never giving her peace.

When Nariko finely came in all talking stopped and you could have heard a pin drop. As Nariko explained the results of the test they had done that morning and their options none of them sounded good. Inuyasha stood watching Sesshomaru as Nariko spoke he knew what was coming and what could happen.

Even with all the times they had fought and had tried to actually hurt each other. Inuyasha had no desire to lose his brother to death. Weighing their choices Kagome's mother agreed to the surgery. Just as Nariko was about to leave the room Sesshomaru decided it was time to speak up.

" There is another way. It is called a blood bond." Looking at her mother he could see the hope grow in her eyes. Holding out the scrolls he laid them on the bed next to Kagome. " There is a way to give her demon blood to completely heal her. She would be awake in less than 24 hours. With no real damage. But there are consequences in doing it." Sesshomaru paused letting them absorb what he had said before going on.

" What would these consequences be?" Asked Kagome's Grandfather.

" Before I tell you. I would like to say you should keep an open mind." He continued when he saw them nod their heads. "According to the scroll. With the adding of demon blood she would run a high fever. This is to be expected. A demon does not get sick or cold as a human does since our body temperature is higher than yours. Her heart would speed up. When injured she would heal much faster than a human does. Her life span would increase. She would only be able to see Doctor Nariko for any medical reasons. She would still appear human. But she would for all purposes be a demoness without markings." He paused again letting them grasp what he had said.

" Tell them the rest Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms and giving Sesshomaru a hard glaring look. As if he was demanding him to finish. Looking at Inuyasha Kagome's mother quickly turned back to Sesshomaru and waited.

Holding up his hand so it could be seen by all he continued. " Mrs. Higurashi does this ring look familiar to you?" Looking at the ring he was wearing closer she did recognize it. " Yes it looks like a ring that Kagome has." She replied. She couldn't understand what a ring had to do with anything.

Sesshomaru shook his head. " No. This is the ring she had. Before Kagome left the Feudal Era she gave me this ring along with a note. Part of the note said. I do not know if you would ever except such a thing from a human like myself. But still I present you with this ring in hopes that you will always think of me when you see the moon, sun or a star in the night sky.

Weather she realized it or not Kagome started a demon courtship asking me to be her mate. I have waited 500 years for her. Now you understand why I have done all I have done. Only the blood of one demon can be allowed. Mine." Sesshomaru fell silent. He wasn't going to tell them the bad part of what might happen.

A low growl was heard from Inuyasha. When he spoke it surprised her mother and angered Sesshomaru. " Yeah well what he isn't tell you is if he does this it might kill him. Her blood might purify him because she is a powerful Miko."

" Enough Inuyasha. She would not harm me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at Inuyasha daring him to continue. He wanted to knock Inuyasha through the wall for his interference of what he had told them. Inuyasha recognized the look he was now getting. It was one he had not seen his half brother do in a long time. A look that promised extreme pain if he spoke again.

Kagome's mother wasn't sure what they should do. Would her daughter be happy with her chose either way? _What if I say yes to what he has purposed would she want that kind of life? Would she want to be with him as he has suggested? If I say no to him and she has the surgery what if she comes out of it but she isn't my baby anymore?_ _What do I do? I need to talk to father alone. _So many question where going through her mind she was unaware of anything going on around her.

When she finely came back to reality she found that she was now alone with Kagome her father and Sota. Seeing the confused look on her face her father spoke up. " They all thought it would be best for us to talk as a family in private." As they sat and talked of what to do and their concerns Sota sat listening quietly.

After 30 minutes everything seemed to come down to 2 simple questions. 1. Would she want to be a demoness? 2. If she had the surgery would she still be the same Kagome they all knew and loved? Sota was surprised and delighted when his mother turned and spoke to him. " Sota you and Kagome have always been very close. What do you think your sister would want?"

Her mother knew how close they had always been. When Kagome would be in the Feudal Era Sota would sit in her room if he was bothered by something. If Kagome came back and was unable to stay to see Sota. She would always make sure to wright him a personal note and promise to be back soon. Of which she always did for his sake.

Sota thought of things his sister had said to him in the past. Then thought of her wall of memories. " Be right back. I gotta find out something." He said then bolted out of the room. His mother and grandfather sat looking at each other confused what it was Sota was doing.

Sesshomaru was surprised when Sota asked to speak to him alone. Even more so for the reason. " I want to know 2 things." Sota said as he stood shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

" Very well you may ask." Replied Sesshomaru as he stood looking down at the young boy who was moving nervously.

" 1. Do you love my sister and 2 what if she don't want to be with you?" As he spoke he never wavered from looking Sesshomaru in the face or the moving of his feet.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He had not expected the questions Sota had asked. _A child's innocents will never stop amazing and surprising me._" If I did not I would not have denied all others and waited 500 years for her. As much as I wish for her to be my mate. If this is not her wish then I will not force her."

" Thanks." Was all he said as he took off running back to Kagome's room. Ten minutes later the family came out of the room, stopping in front of everyone. " Do I have your word if she wants to she will be allowed to walk away?" Even with what Sota had said she wanted to hear him say it herself.

" You have my word I will not force her to do anything she really does not want to. Will this do?" Looking at her father she saw him softly nod his head. Looking back to Sesshomaru she finely spoke.

" You may do what is needed for the blood bond." Turning around she walked back into Kagome's room. She only hoped they was doing the right thing.

A short time later Sesshomaru joined her family in Kagome's room. Pulling out a small gold dagger and a white silk ribbon he laid them on the bed. Opening the scroll he read over it one last time. Looking at Inuyasha Sesshomaru spoke in a language that her family didn't understand.

" Reni, Saito we need to leave he will be removing her bracelet." Without another word the 3 went out of the door closing it behind them. He removed the bracelet from her wrist. As soon as he did the burning sensation he had felt the night before returned. Reaching behind him he pulled out a long sword and started speaking in the same strange language.

He laid the sword on her body the hilt close to her throat. Picking up the silk ribbon he wrapped it around his wrist then picked up her hand and the dagger. Her mother and brother cringed when they saw Sesshomaru cut the palm of Kagome's hand then his own.

Placing their hands together so their cuts where on top of each others he wrapped the ribbon over their hands. So the ribbon started at his wrist around their hands and ended around her wriat. The whole time he was doing all of this he was talking in the strange language.

After a few seconds Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt his demonic aura fighting with her Miko aura. Kagome's mother gasp when she looked above Sesshomaru and Kagome. Above them was something that looked like colored see through clouds twisting and turning around each other. Each fighting for control and dominance over the other.

The aura that was coming from him was purple and blue hers was white and pink. She could see the thin lines that ran from their bodies to the aura. She watched as they pulled and tugged on the other. The way they started enter twinning the others almost reminder her of an old dance. His aura in cased hers and started to pulse, soon it released hers and their dance started again.

Both auras started to change in their color. His turned blue and hers turned pink. After turning colors the slowly pulled back into their bodies and vanished.

Sesshomaru let out a hard breath he had not even realized he had been holding. A feeling of exhaustion came over him. After removing the ribbon he cleaned up her hand and wrapped it. Removing the sword he replaced it back into its case. Just as he sat down a knock came at the door.

Kagome's mother opened the door to find a nurse with ice, extra towel and a thermometer. The nurse smiled as she walked in and sat the things down on a counter, bowed then left the room.

" We will need these. Now all we can do is wait for it to start." Stated Sesshomaru as he sat back down in his chair next to Kagome's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Awakening**

Within the next hour Kagome's fever spike to 102. Turning to her mother and grandfather he saw the worry start to build. "Worry not she is in no danger. Mrs. Higurashi you may wish to send the males from the room." She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but for him to say it that must mean something.

" Father would you mind taking Sota out please?" As Kagome's grandfather stood Sesshomaru spoke up. " Please inform the nurse we are in need of more ice." Nodding Sota and his grandfather left the room. Soon a nurse came in with more ice, bowed and left quickly.

Her mother turned around from watching the nurse shut the door. When she did she was speechless at what she saw. Sesshomaru had closed the shade and was removing his shirt. Her eyes went wide and she lost her voice for a moment. Quickly gathering herself she spoke up.

" Why are you undressing? What do you think you are doing?" The shock and surprise was easily heard in her voice as well as seen on her face. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the expression she was now wearing. He knew how important it was for her family to like him. He decided it would be best to explain everything he had to do to her mother. He hoped with doing this he would be able to earn her trust as well as her respect.

" I assure you my intentions are honorable. Her fever will continue to raise. Since my blood flows in her veins if I hold her close to me I will be able to take part of the fever from her. That along with the ice will give her body time to adjust to its new normal temperature." As he spoke he never stopped doing what he needed to.

Slipping off his shoes and letting the railing down he picked Kagome up bridal style. Sitting on the bed, pillows were placed behind her as he held her on his lap. He cradling her upper body like you would a sleeping child as he pulled her flush to him. Telling her mother what to do they carefully placed ice on Kagome's body to help cool her.

He thought what they was doing was working when he felt his own body temperature start raising. 30 minutes later they both became worried after taking her temperature and finding it had not gone down. Sesshomaru spread his legs placing Kagome between them. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as he pulled her naked back flush to his chest. He was glad she was not aware of what was going on. If she was she would be able to feel the effects she was now having on him.

The only reason he could think of for her temperature staying so high was the fact she was a Miko. He was sure it was her Miko powers fighting against her demonic arua that was slowly growing. The light growls Sesshomaru had started giving off sounded like a gentle hum. He explained the sound was his demon talking to her as her body changed. A way to help ease the stress of what was happening within her body and to help keep her calm.

Two hours after he first started growling he felt her body pulse. Looking at her eyes he could see even though they were close they were moving like those of someone who was dreaming. Removing the ice packs they found her fever didn't return and had become a steady 100 as it should be.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru used his senses checking the area. He smiled inward when he could feel the demonic aura that was now starting to grow stronger. It didn't take long for her demonic aura to grow as strong as Inuyasha's was. Feeling this he knew she was now going to be alright.

Opening his eyes he finely spoke. " She will be alright now. Her Demonic aura is strong. She should wake in a few hours." As he spoke he gently wiped some lose hair from her face. Pulling out the bracelet Sesshomaru slipped it back on Kagome's wrist.

Calling for Nariko to come to her room, Sesshomaru reluctantly released Kagome and was standing by her bed by the time he arrived. After his examination he gave his approval saying she seemed to be healthy. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile when he looked at her mother.

The peaceful look of relief that had replaced her worried one pleased Sesshomaru. Over the years of watching the family he had grown to like Kagome's mother. He found her to be a woman of great honor and caring. He could see where Kagome had gotten her kind and loving ways as well as he stubborn and fighting spirit.

After Nariko left the room Kagome's mother spoke for the first time in a long while. " Lord Sesshomaru thank you for helping my daughter. I am in your debt."

" Mrs. Higurashi you owe me nothing and you need not thank me. Her well being is my only concern. If you pardon me. I will let the others know they may come in now." Stepping out of the door he found no one there. Finely finding them in the private room he informed them it was now safe and they may all see Kagome. He didn't half to say it twice as the room quickly cleared out.

After making a phone call he too joined everyone else in Kagome's room. 15 minutes later a knock came to the door and in stepped Jaken. Walking up to Sesshomaru he bowed. " My Lord the things you requested are here."

" Very well you may return to the manor now." Bowing he quickly left the room. For the next 3 hours they all sat around and waited for her to wake. One of the things talked about was how to tell her what had been done. Each person knew how bad her temper could be and didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. All but Reni that is but she had heard many many stories from her mother and father.

Kagome had always been weaker than them but now she was a demoness she had their strengths and a Mikos as well. The idea of her being upset at her made Reni shiver. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked forward to the challenge of teaching her the finer arts of being a demoness. Just the thought of this brought a slight smile to his face as vision flashed in his mind.

To Inuyasha it brought a whole different types of images. Visions of him slamming to the ground flashed through Inuyasha's mind as he rolled the beads of subjugation between his fingers. The idea of the pain they promised made him visibly shiver. He wanted to see her awake but still he wanted to be away from her. Far away from her temper and her readiness to use the beads against him.

Even though it had been 500 years he still had not forgotten her temper and what that meant to him. She would use that cursed word against him for an given reason. A lot of the time he didn't even know why she had done it. Even though he hoped she was uninjured, he wished by the grace of gods that she would forget that word and his beads. Although he knew that would never happen.

When he brought the subject of this little problem to everyones attention. Saito started laughing. " Oh yeah your going to get it alright. She is going to be mad at you for a long time mutt." He said then started laughing all over again. Hearing this Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha strangely.

" Inuyasha what is he talking about?" She asked as she watched him shift nervously. The look that engulfed Inuyasha's face was one of pure guilt. " Well you see. I umm... Well it's like this. I thought it would be best to umm..." As hard as he tried Inuyasha just couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew he was a dead man when Kagome woke up. Her word would be the device to dig his grave and his body would be the shovel.

Each person stood waiting to see if he would tell her. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh out loud at seeing Inuyasha stutter in fear of a female. He was glad it was not him who she was staring at. He was sure he was going to have enough on his plate soon. Saito stood to the side snickering trying not to laugh. Reni only looked at the floor biting her lip.

Crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg she looked at him hard with a small smile on her face. " Inuyasha I don't know what your not telling me but I take it that you will be earning her anger. I told you once what you do will come back on you it is always best to just speak the truth." With her saying this it only made Inuyasha feel worse and his head lowered even more.

Seeing the way she was standing with her arms cross reminded them all of Kagome when she was angry. Thinking this was the case now they all dropped the subject not wanting to anger the woman any further.

Sesshomaru notice movement from the side of his eye. Watching closer he saw Kagome's finger move. He knew how sensitive her ears would be at first and had already told everyone else of what to do. When he brought it to their attention she was starting to wake. Silence filled the room as all talking stopped and they turned the machines off.

Leaning down he softly whispered close to Kagome's ear. " Kagome." Even though it couldn't be heard by human ears Sesshomaru continued to speak gently. Only those with demonic hear could hear what was being said.

Her mind floated in a gentle sea of black. The sound of her name being said by the same voice she had been hearing the last 2 days. She was sure she knew the owner of the voice but she just couldn't remember the name or the face that went with it. Through the last two days the same voice had been echoing in her mind. A constant reminder she wasn't alone. She found when the voice went silent from time to time she longed to hear it.

Even through all the pain she had felt the voice spoke to her. It gave her comfort and somehow helped lessen her pain. She knew where she was wasn't right that somehow she didn't belong there. As much as she had floated and searched she couldn't find her way out.

Listening to the voice she did as she was told and floated in the direction that it was coming from. Following the sound she found herself floating in front of a light. Trusting the voice she entered the light and the voice became louder. It seemed the louder the voice got the brighter it became.

As she tried to open her eyes like she was being told the light hurt and she cringed in pain. Seeing her cringe Sesshomaru realized why and quickly turned around closing the blinds shutting out the light. Hearing the voice again it told her to open her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and found she was looking into a pair of golden pools that was staring at her.

" It is nice you can join us once again." He said as he softly smile at her. Hearing the voice she realized it was him that she had been hearing while she was floating in the darkness. The trance like stare she was being held in was broken when another voice was hear.

Her eyes went wide when she looked over and saw the owner of it. " Inuyasha?" Her voice was scratchy and her throat was sore from the lack of liquids. " About time you wake up. You sleep to much. You had us worried ya know." Crossing his arms he stared at her. The way he was acting reminded her of the way things use to be back in the Feudal Era.

" Sorry I didn't mean to." When she looked around she realized where she was. A sudden thought entered her mind. " How long have I been sleeping?" She asked as she looked at Sesshomaru then her mother. " Two days dear." At hearing the amount of time she now knew what the strange smell was. Grinning she said the only other thing on her mind. " I need a bath badly." Laughter abruptly broke out from all in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh No I Didn't**

The sound of everyone laughing at the same time ripped through her head. It was as if someone was screaming in her ears. Her hands went up covering her ears trying to stop at least some of the sound. While her eyes closed shut tightly and she cringed to the loudness of it all. _Oh God why is it so loud?_ She thought as her hands pushed on her ears more.

Everyone realized the sound was hurting her and stopped. When she pushed her hands off of her ears, she expected to find her head wrapped but there was nothing there. " Mom why is everything so loud?" Not wanting to tell her yet she tried to change the subject. " Dear how about I help you go for that bath you wanted?"

The fact her mother didn't want to answer her question didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She wondered why her mother was acting like she was. Inuyasha, Reni and Saito's eyes darted from one to another. All three had the same thought running through their minds. _It's time to go. _None of them wanted to be around when she found out what they had done.

One by one they each came up with reasons to leave. Before Inuyasha could make it out of the room Kagome called out to him. " Inuyasha? Do you know where Shippo is?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew this question was coming. Inuyasha had hopped he wouldn't half to be the one to tell her.

When he walked back over beside her bed he stood looking down trying to think of the best way to say it. She knew what he had to say couldn't be good from the way he was acting now. Fidgeting with her fingers she patiently waited. The tension and silence that was feeling the room as she waited for him to speak made her feel like she was suffocating. When he answered it only confirmed her fears.

" You told me once your time was not as dangerous as the Feudal Era. For him you was wrong. He was killed protecting his family when a group of robbers broke into their home. Even though he killed them all his wounds were to bad. None of us could save him, we all tried. If it makes you feel any better. He never stopped talking about you and he always called you mom." He expected her to start crying but was surprised when she didn't.

Instead she only bit her bottom lip and swallowed hard. " Thank you for being honest and telling me." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could both sense the pain and the sorrow that was coming from her. " Mom I think I'm ready for that bath now." Kagome was using all of her self control not to cry. She felt as if her heart was being crushed with knowing Shippo was gone. She had known that Sango and Miroku would be gone. Even though she had feared it but she never really gave up on Shippo, until now.

As Kagome and her mother left the room not a word was said. After about 5 minutes of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking, Kagome's voice rang out, echoing through the halls. What they heard made Inuyasha want to run and hide. Inuyasha's nervousness was noticed by Sesshomaru and he wanted to laugh at him because of it.

" He did what?! After that jackass!" After the last statement the voice stopped. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They could tell she was getting closer not because of her aura but because of the sounds of things crashing to the floor as she knock them down as she walked. The sound of the crashing objects grew closer and closer.

The door flew open revealing Kagome walking into the room, her mother close behind. Her eyes tented red around the edges as she pointed at them. " You!" They could both tell she was pissed. Inuyasha backed up and was thrilled and relieved when Kagome moved toward Sesshomaru and not him. For a change it was going to be someone else who would receive her temper. He almost felt sorry for Sesshomaru, almost.

Kagome glared dagger at Sesshomaru as she walked toward him. If a look could kill Sesshomaru would be dead and laying in a pile of blood and gore. Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened when he heard a low growl. He could tell it was Kagome who was giving it off. He had a feeling of what was about to happen. Slowly moving over to her mother he quietly pulled her out of the room closing the door behind them.

Getting her outside the room he explained he thought Kagome was starting to lose control of her demon. If that was the case it was not smart to be in the room. That Sesshomaru could handle what was coming on his own. That he deserved it and it was his right as her betrothed. Not wanting her to hear what he was sure to come he took her to get something to eat. While they walked away peacefully the scene inside the room was much different.

" What gave you the right to do what you did? You self centered, arrogant, emotionless, asshole." Kagome said through her gritted teeth. Her hand clutched into small fist at her side. Her nails digging into the palms of her hands to the point of almost making them bleed. Every fiber of her wanted to torture Sesshomaru and make him regret ever meeting her.

" You did My Dear when you gave me this ring and the note." Sesshomaru's voice was calm as he stood smiling at Kagome. His hand raised showing her the ring. He had expected something like this to happen and had already formed a plan in his mind of how to handle it. He had always gotten what he wanted and he wanted her. In his mind she was already his, she was the one who asked for it after all. He had grown to except her over time and she wasn't going to back out after he waited 500 years for her.

" I did no such thing you jerk! It didn't mean anything and you know that! I gave everyone something before I left!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru as she spoke. Her voice held nothing back from showing her anger at him. The idea he would try to use something like that against her when she did the same thing with everyone both infuriated and puzzled her. She knew he knew better especially with everything she had said to him before jumping into the well that day.

As he reached up to touch her shoulder her arm came up knocking his away. On a reflex reaction he grabbed her turning her body around. Pulling her body flush to his pinning her arms down on her sides. Sesshomaru only grinned as she fought him trying to get away from his hold. " Let me go you asshole!" She screamed as she continued to fight him. The more she fought the tighter his hold on her became.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru tired of her fighting him along with her constant babbling of angry word and her insults. It became very apparent to him that she had no idea why they had changed her. Grinning he thought it was time she learned. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru caught her off guard and she found herself pinned on the bed with him on top of her. Her face down in the sheets and blankets, her arms being held close by her head under his hands. He tried to hold part of his weight off of her not wanting to crush her.

She could feel his warm body as it covered hers. She hated the feeling of being powerless against him. As she fought against his weight her feet kicked in the air. With the kicking of her feet she made contact with his manhood causing him to momentarily freeze. Even with as strong as he was that was one area of his body that even he had to admit it hurt when hit.

" Get off me you arrogant asshole." She screamed as she thrashed under him. " You will stop this futile fighting against me and listen." As he spoke he pressed his body to hers more until she stilled her movements. The warmth of his breath could be felt on her cheek as he spoke.

" Go to hell! I will not listen to you. Don't you understand Sesshomaru? You took everything I have ever known in my life away by changing me like you did. What do I have to look forward to now? Centuries of life. Seeing all my family my friends grow old and die in front of me while I stay the same. A promise of nothing but pain and heartache and lose. That's what you have given me to look forward to." She started trying to fight him even more. Finding it was no use tears started to fill her eyes.

" Every since I meet you, you have given me nothing but trouble, fear, heartache and pain. Now you have taken this from me. Why? Why do you hate me so much? You had no right! You had no right!" The more she spoke the more her eyes filled with tears until she was unable to hold them back anymore and she started crying.

He felt bad at the fact he had caused her the pain she was now feeling. But still yet he was not about to take the chance of losing her due to complications from her injuries. Injuries that he felt was his fault for not keeping a close enough eye on her. She felt his weight shift and become lighter. Each time she would move under him his weight would return.

" If you are now finished there is something I feel you need to be informed of. It is apparent to me you don't know why it was even done. Have you even tried to consider the reason I took the chance of changing you like I did? Risking my own life in doing so. Stayed with you the whole time, talking to you, holding your hand. The fact that maybe I do not hate you. But instead was trying to save you from a life where you would be stuck inside your own mind or a life of retardation." He felt her body still as he spoke. Although he wasn't really sure those would have been the results, he wasn't about to tell her that.

" You hit your head when you fell off the side of that cliff. It was so hard you flew back hitting my body 3 feet from the cliff. Your brain was swollen, brushed and bleeding. You were in a coma. They wanted to crack your skull open so your brain would have more room. I could see from your aura you were growing weaker. You would have surely had brain damage. That is not life. That is a living hell for someone like you. I didn't want you to live a life like that and I know you would not have wanted it as well. Now you know why it was done. Further more as your betrothed it was and still is my right to look after your safety and well being."

He wasn't about to tell her that it was her mother that made the finely decision for it to be done. If Kagome was to be angry with anyone he would rather for it to be him. He knew it would do nothing but put a strain on her family life if she was to know the truth. He made a mental note to inform her family of this fact later.

" I never asked you to be my betrothed. You was and still are a cruel, rude, hurtful person and you will never change. Why would I want someone like that?" She felt his weight shift again but instead of fighting to get away she laid still to make him think she had given up trying. Sesshomaru was not happy about what she had said. Yes it might have been true in the past but it was not true now.

Putting his lips close to her ear he whispered. " And to think I ever thought of asking this jerk for my first kiss. What was I thinking? Insanity that's what. His lips are probable as ice cold as his heart is. Is this not what you said before jumping into the well? For your information neither are cold they are warm as a matter of fact and I am not like I was back then. You must have wanted something to make such a statement back then. How about the arousal I sensed from you when you realized your body was rubbing against mine that day.? How about what I sense from you now?"

As he spoke he let his lips and nose lightly rub against her bare neck and gently caressing her soft skin. She was angered that her body refused to listen to her mind and she felt the tight tingling start in her lower abdomen. All at once she pushed off of the bed trying to get out from under him. Little good it did her. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her securing her under him again.

Calming herself she laid silently thinking of a way to get him off of her. Keeping her voice calm she finely spoke. " Get off of me Sesshomaru. I understand why it was done now. But that still does not give you or anyone else the right to treat me like this." She hoped this would be enough to work. It was the only thing she could think of saying.

" Do I have your word you will not run away? That you will stay calm and talk to me as an adult should?" He said as he looked at the sided of her face. " Yes Sesshomaru just get the hell off of me." The tone to his voice almost sounded like he regretted his actions when he replied. " Just think I was starting to really enjoy the position we are in. Oh well." He said as he was starting to lift his body off of hers.

Standing beside the bed he watched her closely to make sure she kept her word. Kagome turned over and sat up on her bed. She refused to look Sesshomaru in the face. The anger she felt inside had calmed some but was still very much alive. When her eyes finely drifted up ward their attention was pulled by the reflection of light.

She realized the light had come from the ring he was wearing. It puzzled her the fact he still had it and even more so that he was wearing it. She remembered the day she found it in the little shop and had bought it. Sighing she wondered how she could have ever been so stupid as to even like Sesshomaru in any way to buy it for him.

Sitting in silence she took some deep breaths calming herself down. Sesshomaru could tell by the feel of the room and her aura that she was starting to calm. After a few minutes Kagome had calmed herself enough she was able to speak without being angry. As Sesshomaru and Kagome sat talking she started feeling bad at the fact she had spoken to him in such a way.

She knew she should be grateful for his help. When she learned it was him who had been talking to her for the two day she was more shocked than anything. She was grateful for all the time he had stayed and spoken to her. As she thought about it she had to admit that him doing such a thing was something he would have never done back in the Feudal Era. He would have just killed the person and been done with it or simply left them there to die a cruel fate.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha and her mother would soon be back. Not wanting to waist what time he had left he posed the question that would start his plan to gain his mate. " You said I am an emotionless person among other things. Did you not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes I did. What is your point to this Sesshomaru?" She replied as she rolled her eyes to his stupid question. With a slight smile he replied. What he said surprised Kagome. " When you gave me this ring you started a demon courtship weather you knew it or not. I am willing to release you from that courtship on two conditions."

Hearing him say this he gained her full attention. " What would these conditions be?" She asked. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know or not.

" You give me one month to show you I am not as you remember. In that one month I will be allowed to court you in accordance to the courtship you started." Sesshomaru knew he would be able to prove his point in less than the month. By saying a month he hoped that would be enough time for her to develop feeling for him and not want the relationship to end.

Hearing the one condition she didn't think it was to much to ask. Even though she wasn't sure of what a demon courtship involved completely. " What is the other condition?"

" The other condition is unimportant at this moment. Do you agree to this or am I to hold you to what you started?" He watched as she looked at the floor and seemed to be considering what he posed to her.

As she thought about the deal he wanted to make a thought struck her. She could use that month to torture Sesshomaru and get even with him. Before agreeing she asked him a few more questions about the courtship. After finding out the guidelines she agreed to his deal.

Sesshomaru smiled to the fact that she had agreed to what he said. Kagome smiled to but for a whole different reason. They both had the same thought in their minds. _The next month is going to be very interesting._Pardoning himself Sesshomaru left the room. When he returned he handed Kagome a box with a red ribbon that tied it closed.

Opening the box she found a baby blue silk sleeping set. Looking at the shirt and shorts she realized their were in her size. Sesshomaru stood back and watched her as she saw what it was he had given her. " I'm sure this sleeping set would be more comfortable than what you are wearing." Seeing his hand extended out toward the bathroom she left the room to change.

About the time she returned and sat on the side of the bed Inuyasha stuck his head into the door to see if it was safe to enter or not. Seeing the smile on Sesshomaru's face he took it that it was now safe and opened the door for the others to enter. Not long after entering the room Inuyasha announced he needed to be going and soon he left the hospital.

This left Sesshomaru and the rest of her family. Asking Kagome's grandfather to step outside with him he informed him to let the rest of the family know that he had made Kagome believe it was he who decided to change Kagome and he would like to leave it that way. He also told him the reason for it. Agreeing Kagome's Grandfather and Sesshomaru returned to the room and joined the others.

Later that evening Nariko made his evening visit. After his examination he told them all she may go home the next day if she liked. Hearing this Kagome became very excited and looked forward to the next day. The idea of sleeping in her own bed was something that delighted her to no end. In her excitement she forgot about Sesshomaru's great hear as she whispered to herself. " Finely I'll be able to get some real food. Burgers, fries and a malt here I come."

Only Sota noticed when Sesshomaru slipped from the room. He thought it kind of strange for him to leave considering he had not left Kagome side from the very start of everything. When Sesshomaru slipped back in Sota grinned when he saw why he had left. Handing Sota a sack and a cup he gave him a little wink. Placing a cup in front of Kagome she looked at him strange.

" You did say you wanted a burger, fries and a malt did you not?" As he spoke he kept taking the things from the sack and placing them on the small table that hovered over her bed. Smiling he stepped back and leaned against the wall. " Thanks." Kagome said in a low voice as she picked up the malt he had gotten her. She wondered how he knew what her favorite flavor was. Deciding she really didn't want to know at the moment she didn't ask.

After eating her surprise meal she sat back on the bed and slipped off to sleep. While she slept Sesshomaru took her mother and Grandfather out to eat leaving Sota there in case she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Date From Hell.**

She laid in the dark of her room. It seemed like she could hear every little thing that was happening in the hospital. She was woke back up by some noise in the halls each time she fell a sleep. Even with no lights on in the room she could see everything clearly. Looking at the window she saw Sesshomaru sitting uncomfortably in a chair, his head leaning back against the wall.

The peaceful look on Sesshomaru's face reminder her of Inuyasha_. Oh I'm sure he would just love... to be compared to Inuyasha_. Closing her eyes she could almost see his reaction and had to bit her lip not to laugh. _Peaceful? Ha!_ _That's a laugh_ _Sesshomaru is anything but peaceful._ _How can he do it? I hear every little thing and there he is sleeping like it is as quiet as a tomb and what in the sam hill is that smell? Oh my god it is awful. _She thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling trying to ignore everything.

Pulling the sheets up over her nose it seemed to help some but not enough. She would be glad to get away from the hospital and all of it awful smells and sounds. She smiled as she thought of her own room, the peace and quiet she always found there. The sweet aromas that always lingered though out the house.

Listening to the sounds, she started trying to identify what each of them were. She found it was not as hard as she thought it would be. The sound of one of the nurses as she burned herself with her coffee. The dropping of a clip board. A nurse flirting with an intern. Other patients asking for things and their machines. Typing on computers at the nurses station. It was surprising and annoying to be able to hear so much.

Lightly sighing she closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Unknown to her Sesshomaru had been awake the whole time observing her actions. He knew she would have trouble sleeping with her new senses. Smiling he thought it was time to help her so she could rest.

Kagome jumped when she heard his voice cut through the darkness of the room. " Are you unable to sleep due to the sounds and smells My Dear?" He had long grown accustomed to the sounds and smells of the human world. But for someone like her he was sure it must be a little overwhelming to be thrust into it like she had been.

When she confirmed what he had thought he simply nodded. She could see the smile he was wearing as he stood by her bed and it sent a shiver up her back. She wasn't sure if he should be trusted or not. In the past she learned the hard way when he smiled it wasn't a good sign.

He knew she would be in need of a lot of help to be able to control her new abilities. His honor demanded that he would be the one who would step up and teach her everything she needed to know. That meant she would have to spend a great deal of time with him. Even though her being changed wasn't in his original plan it was a fact that worked in his favor.

He explained how to tune things out and control her senses. With the sounds and smells not seeming as bad as they were before she finely fell back to sleep. He too closed his eyes only to be woke when he heard and felt someone open the door then enter the room. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's mother smiling at him. Nodding his head he motioned toward the door.

After a short conversation in the hall they returned to the room and waited for Kagome to wake. Kagome woke to the feeling of someone touching her arm. Without realizing what she was doing her hand shot up grabbing whoever it was around the throat. As soon as her eyes snapped open she realized what she had done and quickly released him. Kagome repeatedly apologized over and over again for what she had done.

Sesshomaru was impressed with the fact she had reacted so quickly. The speed she moved was that of someone like himself. He was a little annoyed in the fact that Nariko knew better than to touch her without her being awake. Kagome's mother gasped in the fact her daughter would do such a thing. Her grandfather scolded her for daring to grab someone like she had.

Raising his hand Nariko explained it was his own fault for touching her while she slept. Seeing the confused and worried look on her families faces Sesshomaru explained, a sleeping demon should never be touch. Their instincts will automatically assume they are being attacked and will defend themselves. The only ones allowed to do such a thing would be their mates or a family member because their inter demon would know them by their auras and smell.

Sesshomaru could tell he would also need to teach her family a few things as well. This was something that didn't surprise him much. After his examination Nariko smiled and announced she may leave as soon as she was ready. Before anyone even knew what had happened, Kagome was up and in front of the dresser to get her clothes. Opening the drawers she found they were all empty.

Before she could even turn around Sesshomaru told her they were hanging in the closet. Instead of her clothes she found a new white shirt made of very fine silk and a nice black skirt plus shoes. As soon as she saw them she knew right away who they had come from. Turning around she glared at Sesshomaru.

" You did not intent on wearing your dirty clothing home did you?" After making his statement he saw Kagome's glare soften a little making him smiled. Within the next hour they all walked out of the hospital. Before stepping out of the door Sesshomaru stopped Kagome and handed her a set of sunglasses. He informed her it would be wise to wear them until she was use to her improved eyes sight. To Kagome it seemed a good idea to listen to him considering how she had seen him in the dark.

Stepping out they were greeted by a limo. On their way back to the family Shrine Sesshomaru treated them all to breakfast. Arriving at the Shrine Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the door. " Alright Sesshomaru when does this so called courtship start?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms in front of her. She really didn't want to do it but her mother told her she had agreed therefore she no chose if she didn't she would shame their family.

" I will call for you this evening at 6." Looking into her eyes he took her hand into his raising it to his lips and gently kissed it. Before releasing her hand he let his thumb softly rub over the spot he had just kissed as he smiled at her. " Until then My Dear."

As she looked into his eyes her body froze and she was unable to look away. The gentleness of his touch and the seductiveness of his kiss surprised her. She was finely able to move from her frozen state when he spoke then walked away._ What just happened? _She was a little freaked out as she watched him getting into his limo.

What bothered her the most was the fact she didn't pull her hand away. Entering the house she looked around happy to be home. Breathing in deeply the sweet smells that lingered in the air was stronger than she had remembered them being. But then again she could understand why. The fact it didn't smell like medicines and sickness was something she was very grateful for.

Getting into his limo Sesshomaru was pleased with the reaction he had gotten from her. Giving the driver directions of were to go, he had one more surprise in store for her before their date that night. Stepping out of the limo he walked into the shop smiling as he thought of what her reaction would be.

Noticing the time Kagome sighed._ 4 already. Where did the day go? Guess I better get ready for the date from hell. _When she started to go upstairs she was stopped by a knock at the door. Opening the door she was greeted by a woman with a large box. " Hello. I am looking for a Miss. Kagome Higurashi. Might you be her?"

" Yes I am. How may I help you?" She had never seen the woman before and had no idea what she could want with her. "Miss. Higurashi I have been instructed to deliver this to you. If you would please sign here." Signing she took the box and returned to the living room sitting it on the sofa.

" Who was it Dear?" Her mother asked stepping out of the kitchen. " I don't know mom but she brought this and said it was for me. I have a feeling I know who it came from though. Not a thought that thrills me either." Her mother and Grandfather could both hear the aggravation in her voice.

Instead of opening the box Kagome turned and started to walk away. " Young Lady you will come back here and open this!" Demanded her Grandfather. " Grandpa you don't know him like I do. I want nothing from him." While she spoke she turned around to see both her Mother and Grandfather standing with their arms crossed and staring at her.

She could tell from their body stances as well as her senses they were both becoming upset with her. _They just don't understand. _She thought wanting to groan out loud. _Why am I getting upset with them? They didn't know how he acted back then or what he did to me. It's not their fault, they just think they are helping. _" Fine." She said raising her arms into the air and letting them slap down to her hips.

When she opened the box, even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone else but herself she was impressed. On top of the tissue paper wrapping laid a book with a hand written note on it. Picking it up she read it aloud. " This book explains many things about demons, our laws and customs. I present it to your family so you may all learn. Please be careful not to let any other humans see this book. To do so is considered a very serous crime. Sincerely Sesshomaru."

Handing the book to her grandfather she pulled back the paper. Under the paper was a beautiful black silk dress with matching high heels. Under the dress laid a red crushed velvet bag. Looking inside Kagome and her mother gasped as she pulled out a Diamond necklace, bracelet, earrings, hair piece and another note.

As her Grandfather looked at the jewelry Kagome read the note to herself.

My Dearest Kagome,

I give you these items in hopes you will wear them tonight for an evening of dinning and dancing. You are a beautiful woman and I know you will look stunning in them.

Until tonight My Dear. Always Sesshomaru,

_Just what the hell does he think he is doing giving me all of this and complimenting me? Knowing him it is all real. Is he trying to buy me or what? You might fool others but your not going to fool me Sesshomaru. I know the real you. _As she thought to herself she didn't realize she was being spoke to or that she had started softly growling.

Kagome's mother became worried when Kagome started growling and didn't answer her. Hearing her name again only louder, Kagome looked at her mother and saw the worry on her face. Assuring them she was alright she gathered the things and quickly went upstairs.

Looking into the mirror she felt like something was missing. Hearing a car door close she knew who it was without even looking. As she stood in front of the mirror she heard her mother call up to her. _Ha I'm not running down there just because he is here. He can wait and the longer the better._ She thought as she yelled she would be down soon. Glancing at the mirror she realized what was missing.

Digging in her drawers she found a black shawl and placed it over her shoulders. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get she left her room. Reaching the bottom of the steps she froze when she first saw Sesshomaru. _It's to bad he is such an ass. He really is quiet handsome standing there. Oh my god.! Where did that come from? What am I thinking?! _Quickly she averted her eyes and moved toward her mother. She wanted to slap herself for her own thoughts.

Sesshomaru froze and he breath stilled when he first saw her step into the living room. The black silk on her soft tanned body made her look even more womanly. The way the dress hung oh her body showed off her curves and she filled it out in all the right places.

The fact he was staring was noticed by her mother and grandfather making them both slightly smile. Gathering himself Sesshomaru moved toward Kagome and her mother. Taking her hand he looked into her eyes once again. Never braking their eye contact he places a soft and gentle kiss on the top of her hand. " You Look enchanting My Dear." A small smile spread across his face and he saw her cheek lightly blush. _Absolutely lovely. _

" Shall we be going?" As he spoke he placed her hand over his arm. " Yes lets." She replied smiling sweetly. The way she smiled reminder him of something. He remembered that same smile each time just before she would use the sit command on Inuyasha and it made him uneasy. He wondered if she was up to something but he knew there was nothing he could do about it until he knew what.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and uneventful. Stepping in the head waiter stared at Kagome as the walked up. The scent he was giving off puzzled her but she could see Sesshomaru wasn't happy about it. The idea he was getting mad made her want to laugh.

" I believe we have a reservation." She said trying to use her sexiest smile and voice as she looked at him. Seeing this Sesshomaru had ,had enough.

" Look in your book and find the reservation for Tashio." At hearing the name the man looked at Sesshomaru for the first time. Realizing who he was he quickly found their reservation and showed them to their table. Although others could not see it Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was ready to beat the man within an inch of his life. Seeing this just made it all the funnier to her.

After ordering a tension grew between them. " You seemed to of enjoyed the attention of the waiter. Considering you was flirting with him." He said as he sipped on his wine.

_Aww I think he is jealous. Poor baby... Wonder what else I could do to him. _" Sesshomaru I have no idea what you are talking about. I was simply being nice. Would you rather for me to be rude like you?" The sweetness in her voice and smile wasn't right. He knew she had done it on purpose to piss him off.

" I was not rude until he started looking at parts of your body he had no right to. If we were not here, he would have been hurt for his even daring to feel the indecent things I was sensing from him." Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru owned many restaurants in the city, this restaurant being one of them. He would see to it the man was fired before the end of the night.

" So that's what I was smelling. Hummm. Nice to know I can interest a man so much. To cause such a strong reaction in their... What is the word I'm looking for?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. " Aww yes to put it nicely, their lower regions." She said smiling at him and watched the anger that was growing in his eyes.

Hearing the low growls that was emitting from him was the only response she got for the rest of their dinner. _Lower regions my ass! She is purposely trying to piss me off and she is doing a fine job of it. Dame it why does she enjoy it so much! Just wait till we go dancing my Dear. I will show you a male reaction. Then let us see what you say. _The more he thought about what she had said and done the more he wanted to teach her a lesson.

Finishing their meal he excused himself from the table. Upon returning to the table they left the restaurant. On the way out Sesshomaru looked at the head waiter. As they walked by he half grinned and only said one word. " Surprise." Looking behind the waiter he nodded his head then left the building smiling.

The constant looks she was getting from Sesshomaru was starting to unnerve her. She was glad when they pulled into the parking lot and stopped. As they reached the front of the building she could hear the music inside. She was nervous with the fact it was so loud already. Sensing her nervousness Sesshomaru softly said words of encouragement helping to ease her fears.

Stepping inside she flinched because of all of the sound. Leaning over Sesshomaru spoke in her ear. " Concentrate Dear, block it out. You can do it." A few seconds past and she was able to get it under control. Moving forward they found their seats. Sesshomaru noticed how the other men kept looking at Kagome.

When the first slow song came on he thought it was time to show all of the other men who she was with. Taking her by the hand he escorted her to the crowded dance floor. As they walked she felt as if she was being stocked by the staring eyes of some of the men. The feeling of being looked at like a piece of meat made her want to slap every man in the club.

Especially Sesshomaru for making her feel like she was an exhibit that was being shown off. Stopping on the dance floor their bodies started to sway with the music. " What is wrong My dear? You are the one who likes the attention of other men. I am only helping you obtain what you desire. Or is it possible you desire only one mans attention now?"

Just as a sarcastic grin appeared on his face she felt both of his hand grab her ass and thrust her hips into his. " How is this for a male reaction?" He said just as her hips made contact. She could feel something hard rubbing next to her. Her eyes went wide, mouth flew open and she gasp. She caught him off guard and shoved him back yelling at him.

" How dare you treat me like one of your whores." Quickly turning she hurried off the dance floor. Grabbing her purse as she past their table. She made her way out of the front door as fast as she could. Before Sesshomaru could get outside she vanished from sight. He was unable to stop the low growl that escaped his lips. Following her scent he started tracking her down.

Rushing out of the building she had no idea where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get away. Looking behind her, she saw she wasn't being followed. She stopped only long enough to remove her heels and took off running as fast as she could again.

Looking around she realized she was at the edge of the park. Not seeing anyone, she sat on the swings. Taking the jewels off, she placed them in her bag. She was afraid if she kept wearing them she would draw unwanted attention. If that was to happen, she just might hurt someone with the mood she was now in. The stress of always wearing a mask and hiding her pain from everyone had finely started wearing her down mentality.

Sitting on her swing, she thought of how her life had been the past 4 long years. How it had been turned upside down, twisted and turned until she couldn't recognize it anymore. The struggles and heartaches she had been through. She didn't notice when the tears started falling from her eyes as she thought of Shippo and Rin. " I hate my life here I should have stayed. I should have never come back and left them." Her voice was low as she spoke to no one.

Entering the park he could smell her tears. As he approached her, what she said was low but he still heard her every word._ It seems I have made an error. I have not took in account of her mental state only her attitude and actions. _Staying out of sight he let her have her time alone. He stood guard, protecting her from high in the tree above her. After falling asleep, Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, holding her close to him and carried her home.

Carrying her inside, he laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Returning downstairs he found her mother and grandfather in the kitchen, were they had been reading the book he had given them. Explaining what had happened, her mother started getting upset with him.

Seeing this he explained he was within his right. That what she was doing was an insult to him and she had done it in front of other demons who were in the club. Even though she didn't care for how he handled it, she could see his point in the matter. He had a reputation he had to uphold with his status of being a Lord.

After her family promised if there was any problems they would call him. Sesshomaru left with a promise to call the next morning. He decided he would need to change the way he was trying to do things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwanted Smiles**

Early the next morning Sesshomaru woke and went to his study. Keeping an eye on the time he started doing his paperwork. His mind kept drifting back to how to fix the problems with Kagome. Finely he gave up on doing his paperwork. After meeting with Jaken and then the ones who had been watching the shrine, he had an idea of what to do. Dialing the numbers he waited.

" Hello. Higurashi Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi speaking."

" Good morning Mrs Higurashi. This is Sesshomaru Tashio. I take it the night went well."

" Yes. She is still sleeping." Looking up at the stair way, she didn't want to take a chance of waking Kagome from her sleep. Taking the phone she returned to the kitchen and her tea.

" I am glad to hear she is resting well. I was wondering if Sota might be allowed to accompany Kagome and myself today."

" I am afraid that is something you would need to ask him. May I ask where to?"

He could understand her wanting to know. Telling her their destination, she agreed she thought they would both enjoy it. As their conversation proceeded, she invited him to come and eat breakfast with them. He happily excepted her invitation and they hung up the phone.

Kagome woke to the sound of birds singing in the tree outside her window. Yawning she rolled over in her bed. She froze when the memories of the night before flashed in her mind. _Wait a minute. How did I get home? Did I walk home? I was in the park crying and laid down, that's the last thing I remember. Then how did I get here?_ She sat up on the side of her bed trying to remember.

Not knowing how she got home bothered her. _Someone must have brought me home. But who? Sesshomaru? Naaa couldn't have been him. I left him at the club all pissed of. He isn't the type of person to be nice like that anyway. Maybe mom would know. _The idea someone had touched her and she didn't wake up disturbed Kagome greatly.

Going to the bathroom she saw she was still wearing her dress from the night before. Returning to her room she changed. She was sure everyone would be in the kitchen. Stepping in the room, she froze when she saw who was sitting at the table smiling at her.

" Morning My Dear. You seem to be feeling better this morning." The shocked look on her face vanished almost as quick as it had appeared. He started to wonder if she was alright as she stood staring at him. Whispering to low for anyone but her to hear he said her name. She turned to her mother not liking the idea he was there.

" Mom can I talk to you for a minute?" She said smiling at her mom. Looking back at Sesshomaru the smile vanished and she said " Alone." Narrowing her eyes at Sesshomaru, she walked out of the kitchen. Leaning against the back of the sofa she waited for her mom to join her.

" What's wrong Dear?" Her mother asked placing her hand on Kagome's back. She could tell she wasn't happy with the fact that Sesshomaru was in the house. But their was some things she knew that her daughter didn't.

" Mom why is he here?" She knew her family just didn't know what he had put her through. She wished she could tell them, to make them understand, but for some strange reason she just couldn't bring herself to tell them.

" He was kind enough to bring you home last night after you fell a sleep in the park. He was worried about you so he called this morning. I'm sure he does not have breakfast like we do Dear. We have each other, he is alone." Her mother leaned against the back of the sofa next to Kagome, before finishing her thoughts.

" Your father once told me something I have always remembered. You could have all the money in the world and never be happy. Happiness comes from sitting around a table with those you love. I invited him to breakfast to thank him for protecting a part of my family."

As Kagome listen to her mother she looked at the floor. She found it hard to believe it was him that had brought her home. If her mother was saying it then it must be true. She had never known her mother to tell a lie. After thinking about it she knew why he had done it and to her it had nothing to be with him being kind.

Glancing at the kitchen she stood facing her mother. " Mom believe me, him bring me home had nothing to do with being kind. The word kind is not a word one would use to describe him. His honor was at stake that's the only reason he did it." Before her mother could say another word Kagome walked away toward the stairs. " I'm going to go get dress for my day." _Another day of punishment. _She thought as she wanting to scream.

Her mother was shocked with how serious her daughter was. It made her wonder just what it was that caused the actions she was seeing in her daughter. Was it really something he had done? Did it have something to do with her being changed? Or was it a combination of the two?

The side of her daughter she was seeing both scared and worried her. Stepping back into the kitchen her mother rejoined the others. Sesshomaru had heard the entire conversation. Even though he had done nothing to warrant her statement since their reunion. He couldn't blame her for making it. He had done many things to her in the past. Things he had regretted over the years.

Hearing movement coming from the living room, Sesshomaru watched as Sota ran into the room. While Sota ate Sesshomaru asked if he wold like to join Kagome and himself for a day of fun. Asking where they were going Sesshomaru only smiled and saying it was a surprise but he was sure he would enjoy himself.

Smiling ear to ear Sota ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Without even knocking he burst through Kagome's door. "Hey sis guess what. I'm..." Before he could finish telling her his body froze, eyes went wide and he was hit by a pillow. " Oh man. Sorry sis, I should have knock. I'm sorry!" He said trying to apologize as he quickly turned around facing the door.

" Get out!" She screamed as she started pushing him out of her room and slammed the door closed behind him. Kagome finished getting dressed as she mumbled to herself about stupid brothers and having no privacy. Sota returned downstairs, his face blushed from his embarrassment of seeing Kagome with no shirt on.

Sitting at the table Sesshomaru heard what was happening upstairs. A wide smile crossed his face as he spoke. " I believe young Sota has embarrassed himself by rushing into his sisters room." Just as he finished making the statement they all heard a door slam. Sota's mother and grandfather started laughing.

When Sota stepped into the room the look on his face told them all Sesshomaru had been right. Seeing the smiles and grins that was on everyone's faces, Sota knew they knew what had happened. " Now you know why you should always knock before entering a room Dear." His mother said while trying not to laugh. The only one who didn't think it was funny was Sota.

Not wanting to embarrass him any further they returned to their normal conversation. Before long Kagome stepped back into the room. She stood glaring at Sesshomaru with her arms crossed. She wondered where it was she was going to be forced to go today. The idea of being forced to endure more of the uncomfortable feeling like she had the night before wasn't a pleasant thought.

" So Sesshomaru where to today?" She asked as if she could care less. Sota on the other hand waited with anticipation to learn their destination.

" Today we will be meeting someone at the amusement park." He said smiling at the excited look on Sota's face. Kagome however rolled her eyes.

" Yes! The amusement park cool!" The excitement in Sota voice and actions was very easy to see and hear.

On their way to the amusement park Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. " Hello."

" Sesshomaru I need you to come to the office." Came the voice from the other end.

" Can you not handle things on your own?" Sesshomaru wanted to growl and beat Inuyasha. He knew what was planed for the day.

" Listen asshole. I need you to sign a few things and a couple of them can't wait. If it isn't signed now we lose the accounts. It will not take long. Just come and do it." Inuyasha said and hung the phone up in Sesshomaru's ear.

" I'm sorry My Dear. It seems as if we will need to stop by my office for a moment before we go to the amusement park.

" Whatever." Was all she said as she rolled her eyes.

Arriving at the office building Kagome saw the name Tashio Inc.. She was surprised she had never noticed the name before and put them together. Leaving Kagome and Sota in his office, he promised to return shortly. Recruiting the help of Sota she grabbed up two sticky note pads and went to work.

As soon as they were finished they stepped out of his office and was talking to some of the woman who worked in the room. As Sesshomaru approached them however he had a bad feeling. When the woman all started turning around smiling at him, he knew she had done it again.

What happened next surprised Kagome. " Well Ladies I am glad to see you are all in such a good mood today. May I ask what my future wife has been telling you?" He knew him calling her that would upset her. The look she gave him told him he was right.

The idea of being the one to tell him what she had said was just to good for her to pass up. " I was only telling them how much you love to hug up your teddy bear." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Sesshomaru only smiled back at her. The way he smiled made her feel uneasy. All to soon she knew why he was smiling. " Dear I thought we agreed we would not tell others our little nick names. Your just so soft and cuddly like a teddy bear I can't help myself." The devilish smile that spread across his face made Kagome want to choke him.

Looking at Sota she was upset even more. He stood next to Sesshomaru snickering trying not to laugh. " I think I left something in your office Sesshomaru."

" We should get it then Dear." As they walked off to the office what she heard from one of the woman shocked Kagome. She wondered if he had brain washed his employees. " I wish it was me he was marrying." Another popped off saying " Dream on."

Stepping in his office Sesshomaru froze as he looked over a sea of yellow sticky notes. Everywhere he looked there was a sticky note. Turning he looked at Kagome. " What may I ask is all of this?" He had to admit to himself that what she had done was funny but he wasn't about to let her know he thought so.

Putting on an innocent smile she replied. " I got bored and labeled everything for you." The reaction she got from him was not the one she wanted. There was no sign of anger as he smiled back at her. " Shall we go? The amusement park awaits us."

Kagome didn't wait as she turned and left his office. She was mad in the fact she had not been able to upset him. " She's mad ya know." Sota said grinning as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

" Yes I know. Cute isn't it." He replied looking down at Sota and let out a soft laugh. Sota nodded his head grinning and they took off after her.

Pushing the button for the elevator she waited patiently. Until she heard his voice whispering in her ear. " If you are bored again Dear, I can suggest something for you to do." She felt an arm snake around her waist.

" Sesshomaru I just have one thing to say to you." Turning in his hold, she pushed away from him. When she spoke it was to low for human ears but she knew he could hear her. " Demon you will not touch my person with your." She looked down his body and back up. " Your body."

What she saw flash through his eyes made her almost feel sorry she had said it. He looked straight ahead at the elevator door and released her. Her mind flashed back to the day he had said it to her. Even though it was only a memory it still hurt her the same way it had that day.

Turning her back on him she spoke once again. Not wanting to ruin the day for Sota she made sure she spoke in whispered words. " It hurts to have someone you want to be around call you by your race and demand you not to touch them. Doesn't it Sesshomaru?" When the doors opened she stepped in.

When she turned around to face the doors hers and Sesshomaru's eyes lock for a split second before she could looked away. As their eyes locked Sesshomaru saw something he had not expected. Her eyes were lined with tears. While the elevator moved floor to floor Sesshomaru tried to figure out what had caused her tears.

Thinking of what she had said he realized what had caused them. Knowing it was something he had said to her 500 years ago angered him.Through out the years he had thought of all he had done and said to her. Each time he did, it only angered him with how mean and cruel he had been.

With the excitement of going to the amusement park Sota took off running as soon as they stepped out of the building. Climbing into the car before either of them got there, he waited patently. Sesshomaru stopped when his hand touched the car doors handle to let her in.

" Kagome I apologize for what I said to you that day. There are many things I said and did that effected you back then. If I were able to change them, I would. As hard as it might be for you to believe, I am not the same as I was." What she said next made his chest feel heavy and tight. It seemed like nothing he could say or do was going to help. He wished there was a way to make her understand, to believe him.

" Sesshomaru you may have my family and others fooled but your not fooling me. I know the real you. I know how cruel you can be. How you take enjoyment from others pain. I simply want to finish our agreement, keep my word and get away from you. There are other things that are more deserving of my time than this." As she spoke her face was void of any emotion and her voice cold as ice. Opening the door she got in and they left the building.

When they arrived at the amusement parks, Sesshomaru stood looking around as if he was watching for someone. Glancing across the parking lot Kagome saw a little girl with dark hair and pig tails running toward them._Rin. She looks like Rin. Stop it Kagome, Get a grip on yourself. Rin's dead and has been for a very long time._ Closing her eyes she turned her head away, willing herself not to think or cry over the little girl she left behind.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the little girl yell out. " Grandpa." Shocked she turned around just in time to see him picking up the little girl with a huge smile on his face. " Well birthday girl. How is my favorite great granddaughter today?" This made the little girl start laughing as she hugged him around the neck.

" Grandpa you always say that. I am your only great granddaughter." " This fact does not change your status My Dear." The tone in his voice was different than she had ever heard before. It was kind, warm and surprising enough loving. The warm smile he wore reminded her of the ones she would see on her own grandfathers face when she was young.

Kagome stood frozen in a confused state. Watching the two of them she was seeing a side of Sesshomaru she had never seen before. She didn't know if she should trust her eyes or not. She found it hard to believe he would or even could be like she was seeing. She wondered if this was just another one of his tricks like he did in the past.

Little did she know she had one more shocking surprise coming. When Reni walked up she saw that Kagome had come along as well. Looking at Sesshomaru he nodded his head but said not a word. The little girl looked over as she giggled and called Reni momma. Looking at Kagome, Reni smiled brightly. Finely she was going to be able to do what she had wanted to do since she first met her.

Standing her daughter in front of her Reni smiled as she looked at Kagome. " You have a lovely little girl Reni." Kagome said as she smiled down at the child in front of her friend.

" Yes she is. She looks like my mother did at her age. My husband and I even gave her my mother's name." Kagome became even more confused as she looked at the little girl. Reni bent down placing her arms around her daughter. " Hun I want you to meet grandpa's Kagome." The little girls eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as she looked at her mother.

" Kagome I would like you to meet my daughter Rin. The Rin you knew was my mother." Kagomes body went numb and her mouth went dry. She felt like she was unable to breath as she looked at the pair in front of her. Now she understood why the little girl looked so much like Rin. The reason she had felt the connection with Reni on the plane and the island.

Feeling a light tug on her shirt Kagome looked down. By her leg stood little Rin smiling up at her. Bending down she looked Rin in the eyes. " Since you was my grandma's mother can I call you grandma now like I do grandpa?" Looking at the little girl even the way she spoke so innocently reminded her of her Rin.

Looking at Reni the smiles she wore told her she didn't mind. Not wanting to commit herself to anything she quickly came up with a way to give the child what she wanted. " You may call me whatever you wish to. It is your birthday after all." The smile on her little face grew even more as she lunged herself forward at Kagome.

Wrapping her arms around Kagome she whispered. " At last I got my great grandma." Closing her eyes Kagome hugged little Rin tightly to her. Sesshomaru was glad that at last they was able to tell her the truth. He felt as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

After a few minutes they all entered the amusement park. As the day wore on Kagome enjoyed herself with Reni and little Rin. Each time Kagome would ride one of the rides with Rin she would talk none stop about anything and everything. Even though she would not admit it she even enjoyed Sesshomaru company. Before leaving the park Sesshomaru vanished behind some tents. When he returned, in his hand was a single silk red rose.

Holding his hand out he offered it to Kagome. Looking at the rose she realized it had been him who had been giving her the roses on the island. Taking the rose all she said was " Thanks." The shyness she was displaying made Sesshomaru smile. He could tell she had enjoyed herself. He was glad that for a change she had not said or done anything rude or to try to upset him.

Saying their farewells they promising to get together soon. With the exchanging of phone numbers they went their separate ways. On their way back to the shrine Sota sat in the back seat talking about how much fun he had and his new friend Rin. Kagome on the other hand was deep in thought.

The idea that Reni was Rin's daughter kept going through her mind. She wondered why they had not told her sooner while they were on the island. With knowing that they had kept this secret from her , it made it wonder what else they were not telling her. She knew if she was to ask Sesshomaru on his honor she would be told the truth or he might not say anything. Question was would he tell her at all. Glancing over at him she decided she would ask and try to find out.

Arriving at the Shrine, Sesshomaru walked them up to the door. After Sota entered the house it left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. " Sesshomaru before you go there is something I want to give you. But you need to come to my room to get it." With the little grin that crossed his face she knew what he was thinking.

Her hands went to her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him. " It's nothing like that. So don't even think it Mr." Sesshomaru's smile grew and he gave off a soft laugh. " As you wish My Dear. Lead the way." As he spoke his motioned toward the door.

When they stepped into Kagome's room and Sesshomaru saw her wall of memories the smile he wore vanished. Standing beside her bed the sight of so many pictures with him and Rin caused his breath to still in his chest. For so many years he had not seen the face of the little girl he looked at as his own daughter. Staring at each picture he found he was unable to look away. With each picture he saw memories flashed through his mind of when they must have been taken.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru froze looking at her wall. When she saw a tear fall from his eye, she thought she was seeing things, until she saw another. She had not thought that him seeing the picture would bother him so much. She could feel pain coming from him. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt bad that she had caused him pain.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she spoke softly. " Sesshomaru are you alright?"

Hearing her voice pulled him back to reality and he looked at her. He was unaware to the fact she had felt his pain or the tears that had fallen from his eyes. " Yes." He looked back at the wall. " You have many memories to be able to reflect on."

She saw his back straighten and all emotions drained from him. " I wanted to give you one of these pictures. I'm sure you don't have any of her. You can pick the one you want." Sesshomaru watched as she sat down on the chair at her desk. The hard edge she had to her voice had vanished and a softer one had taken its place. What he couldn't understand was why she was being so nice. What had changed?

The awkwardness in the room was unsettling to both of them. Picking a picture, he carefully placed it in his shirt pocket. When he turned around he found she was now standing beside him. Without warning she started moving toward the door. Before she could open the door Sesshomaru put his hand on it keeping it closed. " Why did you do that?" She said with her hands on her hips, her back close to the door.

" I would like to thank you for the picture. It means a great deal to me." While he spoke he watched her reactions closely. His hand raised letting his fingers softly caress the edge of her cheek. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away.

She tried to relaxed as she replied. Outside she was calm but inside she was nervous. She didn't know what he was going to do. " Your welcome Sesshomaru. I umm wanted to thank you as well. You know for telling me the truth about Reni and allowing me to get to know little Rin. I did enjoy myself today."

His eyes roamed over her face as if trying to memorize everything about how she looked. She saw his body starting to move closer to hers. Stepping back she was stopped by the door, her body flush against it. As he leaned forward his eyes never left hers. His hand cupped her cheek as his fingers slowly moved into her hair. It made her feel as if he was trying to look into her very soul.

Quickly darting to the side, she moved away from him. " I think you should go now Sesshomaru." She looked at the floor in front of the door as she spoke. Even though she could see his face, she tried not to look him in the eyes. The thought she had almost let him kiss her disturbed Kagome.

Watching her action Sesshomaru was puzzled. She was saying one thing but her body was telling him something different. The light scent of arousal was mixed with her own natural scent. The scent of her arousal was driving him wild. He knew if he didn't go he would end up doing someone he would regret later.

Taking her hand into his, he let his thumb softly rub over the top of her hand. " I will call for you tomorrow. I have waited 500 years for you and denied all others while doing it. I will wait for you as long as it take. Good night My dear." He softly smiled at her then walked out of the door.

Kagome stood by her bedroom window confused about what had happened. Her mind raced as she watched him walk into the court yard and turn around looking up at her before continuing to his car. She laid on her bed in the dark wondering what to do as sleep took her over.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Clear A Clouded Mind**

Her night had been long and troublesome. Each time she would fall asleep, she would only wake with her body covered in a cold sweat. Dreams of when she was kidnapped by Sesshomaru haunted her every slumbering moment. The week she had spent locked in one of his room with only him to speak to. The fear and anger she had felt in that week was something she still had not forgotten even after 3 long years.

Her mind was being torn by what she had seen and been through back then and what she was seeing now. When daylight came it found Kagome sitting in the limbs of The Tree Of Ages. Thoughts of the past and the present plagued her mind. Just when she had one thing figured out another took its place. She had lost all track of time and had no idea how long she had been sitting in the tree.

After making breakfast Kagome's mother headed upstairs to wake her family. When she stepping in Kagome's room she found her bed empty. Searching the house she started to worry when she had not found her daughter. Stepping outside she called out Kagome's name as she walked around.

Her fears were laid to rest when she heard her daughters voice calling to her. " I'm up here mom." She said as she was jumping down. In a way she was glad her mom had come looking for her. A lot of the time her mother would give her answers to her problems without even knowing it.

" What's wrong Dear?" She knew something was bothering her daughter. That was the only time she would come to the old tree and sit under its shade. Sitting on the bench she motioned for Kagome to join her. She hoped Kagome would finely tell her what was going on. Even though they were closer than most, there was times Kagome wouldn't tell her and kept things to herself.

" Nothing is wrong mom. I just needed some time alone to think is all." Even though it wasn't the whole truth, she wasn't lying. She hoped her mother would believe her and just let it drop. Unfortunately that's not what happened.

" Dear I know something is bothering you. I have a feeling it has something to do with a certain someone. Am I wright?" She knew she was wright when she saw Kagome start chewing on her bottom lip. She smiled as she nodded her head softly.

Looking at her mom Kagome saw the smile she wore. _Maybe I should talk to her. If I'm lucky she might be able to help me figure things out. _Lightly sighing Kagome proceeded to tell her mother what was bothering her. Everything from when she first met Sesshomaru. His seeking them out just so he could irritate and fight with Inuyasha. How he would always come to her for help with Rin. How she would never refuse him her help simply because it was for Rin.

To her being kidnapped by him. The way she was treated. The way he acted. The strange way he had thrown her out of The Western Lands manor telling her to leave he no longer wanted her there. How even though he was always rude he was even more so after kidnapping her. Then finely what she had told him the day she left.

The look she saw on her mothers face told her she finely understood her reasons for not trusting Sesshomaru. Even with the nervousness she had with talking to her mother about what was bothering her, she was now glad she did. Knowing someone understood made Kagome feel better in may ways. Kagome was sure her mother would go into a story like she always did and she was right.

" Just before your father and I married, something happened that made me not trust and to doubt him. A friend of mine saw him hugging another girl and told me. I refused to even listen to him. For a week I was miserable. All I could do was think about him wondering why. But since I wouldn't talk to him I didn't know why he had done it. Finely one day I was sitting under this very tree and he came to talk to me. I tried to walk away but he asked me to listen to give him a chance to explain. He didn't even know why I was acting like I was but he still pegged me to forgive him and give him a second chance. All he wanted to know was what he had done wrong. When I told him, he started laughing. Turned out the girl was his cousin and her boyfriend had just broke up with her and he was trying to make her feel better."

When her mother became silent. Kagome wondered what her story had to do with anything that was going on now. " Mom I don't understand what that has to do with this."

Looking at her daughters confused face she smiled. " Have you even tried listening to him? Talking to him about how you feel?" Looking at the tree she paused then continued " If I had not changed my mind and took the chance of listening to your father. I would not have had you or Sota. I'm grateful every day that I did. Everyone changes Kagome and they do deserves a second chance in life." As she finished speaking she looked back to Kagome.

Shaking her head Kagome looked at the ground. " Mom Sesshomaru will never change. He will always be the same as he was." She thought her mother understood but it seemed as if she didn't after all.

" Then tell me this. Why does he bother you so much? Is it really because of the past or is it because you see something different in him and you don't want to believe it? Did he ever really harm you in past or just make you afraid? The way he acted back then, does he act the same now or has he changed. I think the reason he bothers you so much is because you like him and have for a long time. Your afraid of him but for a different reason than you think." Standing she held out her hand to Kagome. "Come with me. I want to show you something I noticed."

She had been watching and listening to everything that was happening. From the very first time she meet Sesshomaru she had seen something that apparently her daughter didn't. The way his eyes would light up when he saw her. The gentleness he had shown when he touched Kagome. Everything he had done just for her. The fear that was in his eyes when they was first told of her condition by the doctor. Things he had said. She knew he loved her daughter even if he had not said it. Even with what had happened in the past if he could make her daughter happy she was going to do all she could to help him along.

Kagome was speechless with what her mother said. She didn't know what to say or to think. _How could she say such things? Why would she ever think for one moment I liked Sesshomaru when he has done so much to me? _Following her mother they walked back into the house. Kagome was surprised when they ended up in her room. Her mother turned smiling looking at her as she motioned toward the pictures on her wall. " Who is in more pictures Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" She asked with a strange smile on her face. Kagome's own wall showed her that her daughter liked Sesshomaru, even if she didn't realize it herself.

Even though she thought it was ridiculous, Kagome stood looking at the pictures. After a few minutes she saw what her mother was talking about. There was almost twice as many pictures with Sesshomaru than there were with Inuyasha. It was something she had not noticed in all of the time she had spent sitting and staring at them._ It couldn't be true could it? How can you like someone if your afraid of them?_ She thought staring at the pictures. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her arm.

" Dear ask yourself these questions. Why would Sesshomaru deny every female and wait 500 years for you. Why would he risk death to help you? Why is he trying so hard to gain your favor?" She wanted to laugh when she saw the shocked look on Kagome's face. " I'm going to leave you alone with your thoughts now, but please come down soon breakfast is ready." As soon as her mother stepped out of the room Kagome sat down in her desk chair. Staring at the wall she wondered if Sesshomaru had noticed what her mother had.

As she stared at her wall the things her mother had said ran through her mind over and over again. She was so entranced with her thoughts she didn't hear the knocking at her door. Knocking again, Sota was a little leery of opening the door after what happened before. When he still got no answer he took a deep breath and covered his eyes, opening the door. Peeking between his fingers he saw she was dress but was staring at her wall.

" Hey sis you ok?" He got no answer only silence. Waving his hand in front of her face she finely looked at him. " Mom said for you to come and eat. Hurry up she is making us all wait for you and I'm hungry." Finishing his statement he rushed out of the room back to the kitchen with Kagome close behind.

Through out breakfast Kagome was quiet, only speaking when needed. After helping her mother with the dishes, Kagome said she was going for a walk. Grabbing something from her room she left the Shrine and walked to the park. Sitting on the ground she leaned against a tree and watched people come and go as she glanced down at the object in her hand.

2 Hours later Kagome walked back through the front door of her home a smile on her face. " I'm home mom." She said then reached down giving her mother a small kiss. " Got to use the phone." She announced as she was walking away, grabbed the phone and headed upstairs with it. Seeing the change in her daughter, she had to wonder what had happened. It was almost scary to see her acting so cheerful compared to earlier that morning.

Pulling a paper out of her memories box she pushed the numbers and waited.

" Hello, Tashio residents. Jaken speaking." There was a slight silence before he heard any reply. When he learned who it was Jaken was shocked she even called.

" Hello Jaken. Been a long time since I have talked to you." There was silence. " Bet you don't even know who this is. Oh well. This is Kagome." She heard a small gasp and started giggling at his obvious surprise. " Jaken can I talk to Sesshomaru please?"

" Yes My Lady right away. Please hold while I inform him of your call." Rushing through the manor Jaken knocked on Sesshomaru's study door.

" Come." Stepping in Jaken saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and knew he wasn't happy. " Jaken what could be so important for you to disturb me when I told you not to?"

" Forgive me My Lord but Lady Kagome is on line one."

" Thank you Jaken you may go." Hearing she had called him had him worried. He quickly wondered what she was up to this time. The fact she had even called surprised Sesshomaru. " Hello My Dear. How are you today?" He expected her to be rude and snide like she had been but what he heard surprised him to say the least.

" Hello Sesshomaru. I'm doing good thank you. How are you today?" She wanted to get to the point but there was an order of how to do things.

" I am better now My Dear. May I ask if something is wrong? You have never called me before." The pleasant tone in her voice made him suspicious. He heard a soft laugh come from the other end of the line making him smile.

" No. Nothing is wrong. I wanted to talk to you about something. I have a proposal for you about the little arrangement we have. Are you busy right now? If you are then I'll wait till your not." She said wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Glancing at his desk he grinned. " Actually I would welcome a brake from my paperwork." The way she was acting intrigued him and made him wonder even more what she was up to.

" Good, can you meet me in the park closest to the Shrine in say 30 minutes?" Looking at the picture in her hand she started smiling as she imagined his reaction to what she had to say.

" I will meet you there. Shall we say on the bridge that crosses the coy pond?"

" Alright see you in 30 minutes then. Bye." Hanging up the phone she went downstairs, returning it to its holder and on to the kitchen.

" See you then My Dear. Bye." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat looking at the picture that lined his desk. _What are you up to now Kagome? _Calling for his car that same question kept running through his mind.

Stepping into the kitchen she turned to her mother. " Mom I'm going to meet someone at the park when I come back I'll be bring someone with me. So would you mind setting an extra place for dinner tonight? Please." She hoped her mom wouldn't mind having someone extra.

" Sure Dear. Who are you bringing to dinner?" She wondered if it was one of her old friend she knew at school.

" You will see mom." She said smiling and out the door she went.

Arriving at the park Kagome watched people come and go. She started getting nervous as time went back. She started thinking that maybe what she had planed was a bad idea. Just as she was about to walk away she saw Sesshomaru walking toward her. She swallowed hard, trying to help the sick feeling in her stomach. Needless to say it didn't help.

Smiling as he walked up, he took Kagome's hand into his, kissing the top of it. " You look nice My Dear."

" Thanks." Lightly blushing she pulled her hand back as she spoke. The way he was looking at her made her feel even more nervous than she already did and she started chewing on her bottom lip. Watching her chew on her lip, he wish it was him that was keeping them busy with his own. " Would you like to walk with me?" He asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

Taking a deep breath, she thought it was time to get to the point of their meeting. " Sesshomaru when you and I made our agreement you said their was two conditions but you only said what one of them was. I know I have not been very nice. Hey can you blame me? You did kidnap me and kept me scarred you know. I still haven't forgotten." Stopping she leaned against a tree.

" I want to know some things Sesshomaru and I know you will tell me the truth your honor will not let you lie. I'll make you a trade. You drop your last condition and answer any questions I come up with and I'll to stop being such an ass by trying to forget the past. Deal?"

" Agreed. What would you like to know?"

" Why didn't you tell me the truth about Reni and little Rin while we was on the island."

" Reni wished to get to know her grandmother. It was thought by some that if you knew who she was that you would not have acted normal. Therefore she would have not gotten to know the real you. You are the only grandmother her mother, father or I have ever told her about."

" Did... Did Rin's husband treat her good Sesshomaru? Was she happy with her life?" She had often wondered if Rin had found the happiness she so deserved. The love of a good man who would be kind to her.

Sitting on the ground he leaned back against the tree. He didn't know they had not told her before but it was time now. Reaching up his hand he silently asked her to sit with him. When she went to sit down he pulled her onto his lap. Their position felt awkward to her but she didn't try to leave his lap.

" Rin's husband treated her very well. Her husband was a full Fox Demon, that's why Reni is a half demon. When he was young he lost his mother due to circumstances beyond anyones control. He was taken care of and loved by a human man and woman. When he was a teen, he came to me wanting to learn the art of battle. He said he wanted to be able to protect what was his and to make his mother proud of him someday. I took the boy into my home and trained him. He and Rin became very close. I thought nothing of it. Until one day he came to me asking permission to court Rin." He paused before going on.

" I admire the boy in a way. His mother taught him many things even though she didn't know it. He showed a great deal of respect for his elders and those with a station. Was well behaved, kind, but was still willing to fight if needed. I saw many things in him that I saw in his mother. I don't know why we didn't tell you sooner but Rin's mate was Shippo."

Kagome turned her head looking at the ground. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. _At least I know she was treated good since she was with him and I know they were both happy. Miroku and Sango did take him in and they loved him like they said they would. I couldn't ask for anymore than that. _When she asked why they had not changed Rin like he did her. Sesshomaru only answered saying he had only gotten the scroll a little over 100 years ago.

As their conversation went on, he answered each and every question she asked him. By the time she was done asking the questions she wanted to, she only had one question left. She decided to save it for another time. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mind was now much calmer and she could think clearer.

" Thank you Sesshomaru for answering so many questions for me but I reserve the right to ask more as I think of them." Standing she waited for him to stand. " Would you like to come to dinner with my family and I tonight? We normally eat at 6 o'clock "

" I would enjoy that very much if that is truly your wish." Her question caught him off guard. He had not expected her to give him a personal invitation to dinner.

Nodding her head she turned and started to walk away. She felt someone grab her waist then her feet came off of the ground. Her eyes went wide as she saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed her up and was now holding her bridal style. " There is no need nore will I allow you to walk home when I am here. I will take you home My Dear." The fear he had smelt rush over her quickly vanished as he was talking. Smiling he turned and headed for his car.

Reaching the Shrine he escorted Kagome to the front door. " I will see you a little before 6." Kissing her hand he smiled. Before he could turn away Kagome quickly kissed him on the cheek and rushed inside, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru stood shocked and in a daze, unable to move as he looked at the door she had vanished through.

Finely gathering himself, he started walking to his car. _I don't know what it is that I am doing wright. But I hope I keep doing it._ He thought to himself as he reached up and touched where she had kissed him. The smile he wore grew a little more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dinner & Headaches**

Leaning against the closed door, Kagome let out the breath she was holding. _Damn that book and it's rules. Sometimes I even surprises myself with my choices_. Her thoughts betrayed her as she pushed off the door and headed to her room. Coming down the stairs was her mother who could only smile when she saw the light blush on Kagome's cheeks. Seeing the look her mother was giving her, Kagome hurried past her into her room.

Kagome cursed her good hearing when she heard her mothers giggling as she went down the stairs. A smell that was not normal for her room drifted past Kagome's noise. Sniffing the air her eyes narrowed and she looked at the door_. Oh no. Don't tell me_. Turning she looked at her window only to see it wasn't locked as she had left it. Instead it was unlocked and cracked open._ Crap! Why am I getting the feeling I was being spied on_?

Leaning into the window seal she looked toward the ground. She then realized she could see the very spot were she and Sesshomaru had been talking. _If someone would have told me she had done it, I wouldn't have believed them. My Mother, a spying peeping tom. I just can't hardly believe it. Sneaky Mom real sneaky. You might have been able to do it in and past and me not know. Now you can't get past me with it. _She thought to herself as she started laughing.

She wondered if she should tease her mother about it. With the idea Sota might find out, she knew the teasing would never end. A vision of his teasing flashed in her mind and she relented,deciding to keep it to herself. Seeing she had a few hours before it was time to start dinner, Kagome sat in the middle of her room to meditate.

While meditating she started wondering if since she was now a demon, if she was able to do some of the things she had seen in the Feudal Era. _No time like the present to find out._ She thought while heading out of her room, down stairs and out the back door.

Finding a place were she wouldn't be seen wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. Looking around the only safe place she saw was the DoJo. After two hours she found she was able to do many things she was unable to do before. Now she could do one armed cartwheels, back and front flips both from the floor and off the walls. Seeing what she could now do intrigued her.

_I bet Sesshomaru could teach me all kinds of things. _As soon as the thought entered her mind, she froze shocked she would even want him to show her anything. She brushed it off reasoning that it was because he was the only demon she really ever saw. Hearing the snap of a twig she watched as Sota stepped into the DoJo.

Sota stood watching as his sister did different things. Having someone watch her every move started bothering Kagome and she got an idea. " Hey Sota you want to do something really cool?" She knew he would enjoy it even thought it would scare him at first.

" Sure what?" When Kagome bent down to one knee, he stood staring at her like she had lost her mind.

" Get on and hold on tight." Getting on her back he did as she had told him to. Standing up Kagome was surprised at just how light her brother seemed to be. With a grin she took off running around the house and stopped at The Tree Of Ages. " Hold on Sota we are jumping up to the top." Her grin turned into a full smile when she felt his hold tighten and his face press against her shoulder.

Giving a hard push, her feet left the ground and softly landed on a branch in top of the tree. " Open your eyes chicken." She heard a gasp come from behind her and smiled knowing he was enjoying the view.

" Sis this is so cool. I can see everything. " Many times he had climbed in the tree but he had never been able to climb as high as they were now. Looking around he was excited with being able to see so much. Their fun was short lived when they heard their mother calling for them.

Rolling her eyes she looked back at him. " We better go down. Don't worry maybe after I learn how to do the cloud thing, that is if I can. I'll find a place and take you flying." The expression that flashed on his face told her he agreed fully. Nodding his head they jumped down and went inside.

Stepping into the kitchen Kagome could see her mother had already laid everything out they would need. In the course of time and cooking, her mother learned who was coming to dinner. About half way through cooking, her mother suggested Kagome go and bath since she had been in the DoJo.

After some protest, she finely did as she was told. Grabbing some clothes she headed for the bathroom. Laying back in the tub, she relaxed and closed her eyes. _What I wouldn't give for a nice hot spring. I wished I could still go through the well. I miss the hot springs, fresh air. Oh who am I joking I miss everything about the Feudal Era. Even the stupid demon trying to attack me all the time._ Letting out a sigh, she started to wash her body.

Kagome was startled when she heard a hard banging on the bathroom door. Her eyes snapped open looking at the door. " Yes?"

" Sis Sesshomaru's here."

_Already? _She thought wanting to moan. " I'll be down soon. Do my a favor would you? Try to keep him company for me please." She could feel the pressure in her head and knew a headache was coming on.

Kagome wanted to laugh as she listened to her little brother walk away. She could tell he wasn't happy with keeping Sesshomaru company. As Sota walked away he mumbled to himself about how older people were no fun. Sighing she pulled herself out of the tub and dressed.

After drying and brushing her hair she headed downstairs. Stepping into the living room she froze when she saw Sesshomaru playing a video game with Sota. _Wow jeans and a t-shirt. He looks good in jeans._ _Oh my God! Where did that come from? _She didn't realize she was staring until she heard a laugh come from Sota.

Snapping back to reality she saw Sesshomaru looking at her, a smug smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. He let his eyes linger over her body as she stood looking at him. He admire the soft smooth skin of her shoulders and legs. He was glad she had chosen to wear a spaghetti strap top and shorts. Even though he did like the view the low cut shirt presented, the idea of her wearing it in public for others to see bothered at him.

Taking her hand into his, he kissing the top of it, letting his lips softly caress the skin as he looked up into her eyes before braking his contact. " You look very nice My Dear. To have been so deep in thought for you not to hear our greeting, something must have intrigued you a great deal." Knowing she had been caught staring embarrassment washed over her.

_Think Kagome think. _" I just thought it was interesting that you were getting your butt kicked by a 12 years old kid, that's all." Smiling she turned and walked into the kitchen. Feeling rather proud of herself.

Grinning Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk away. With the way her clothes fit her, the view from behind was pleasing to the eye_. Nice very nice._He thought as he watched her body move. The way her hips moved, the way she walked. Made Sesshomaru want to push her against a wall just to feel her body against his. Closing his eyes he willed away the images that were flowing through his mind.

" I'll never understand girls. Why couldn't she just admit she was looking at your butt?" Sitting back down he turned the game back on, shaking his head.

Retrieving his controller Sesshomaru glance at Sota. " To understand a female is a fatal. Even after 900 years their way of thinking and reasoning still eludes me."

" Wow your really are old!" He said never removing his eyes from the game. Sesshomaru could hear the surprise in his voice.

" My Race lives for thousands of years. You are not an adult till you are 300 years of age." Sesshomaru could tell that Sota had not read the book. This was something that didn't surprise him.

A strange look appeared on Sota's face. " How can you be so old if you don't like like it? I mean you look like your not much older than sis is."

" We demons both full and half age much slower than humans do. Our appearance does not change much after we are adults. We can change our looks with the help of spells and charms to hel..." Before he could finish a voice came from the kitchen.

" Sota please go get your grandfather for dinner." Shutting off the game Sota ran out the front door. Standing in the doorway Sesshomaru watched Kagome and her mother. The aromas that filled the air wasn't like those he would smell while his chiefs would cook for him.

Even thought she had not seem him, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes watching her. Tapping her mothers hand, she gave her a little wink. She spoke without turning around. " Sesshomaru would you mind seeing what is taking them so long please?" They both turned around to see Sesshomaru still leaning against the doorway watching them.

" They are on their way My Dear." The seductive smile he wore made Kagome turn away. _Just my luck he would use his senses instead of going himself._After setting the table everyone sat down for their meal. Through out the meal everyone asked Sesshomaru many questions. Kagome was impressed with the fact Sesshomaru completely answered every question they asked. The way he laughed and joked with her family. He seemed like a totally different person.

_He never answered questions for anyone like that. Not even Rin or Jaken. Little long laugh and joke around with anyone. 500 years is a long time to wait, live, learn and see everything you have every know change and die, while you live on. Maybe even someone as cruel and cold as him can change with enough time. _Leaning back in her seat she was careful that no one saw her as she glanced at Sesshomaru.

Standing her head started to hurt more. Ignoring the pain the best she could Kagome started clearing the table of the dinner dishes while the others talked. " I'll be back in a minute." She said and proceeded to walk out of the room. As soon as she made it to the living room the pain in her head increased.

Through out the evening Sesshomaru had sensed something strange, but was unsure of what it was. As Kagome stepped toward him he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. What he felt afterwards puzzled him even more. A strong feeling of being needed swept over Sesshomaru. The further Kagome got from him the stronger it became. After a few minutes he heard a soft whimper and then the loud cry of someone in pain.

Jumping up her rushed toward were the sound came from. What he saw made him freeze as another pain went through his head. In the doorway of the house laid Kagome holding her head. Half her body outside and the other half inside. By looking at her, he couldn't understand what was going on. Picking her up he carried her back into the living room and laid her on the sofa.

Behind Sesshomaru stood Kagome's worried family. Thinking that maybe it was because she had been wearing the restraining bracelet for so long, Sesshomaru sit on one knee and removed it. What happened next was something none of them was expecting not even Sesshomaru. Removing the bracelet he could feel her Miko powers surge through the room knocking him down.

The sounds of gasp came from each of her family. Looking up at them, her mother was covering her mouth and they all had confused looks on their faces as they stared at Kagome. Quickly sitting back up on his knees Sesshomaru's eye's widened and he gasp at what he saw. Kagome's face held 2 blue full demon marks on each cheek.

On her forehead was a Crescent Moon like his. In the center of the Crescent Moon was a full moon with the colors of pink and light purple swirling together as they blended. To Sesshomaru it looked like the Sacred Jewel after it had been made whole again. Kagome grabbed her head again and her face twisted as if she was in pain. Looking at her wrist Sesshomaru could see markings like his.

" Sesshomaru what is wrong with her? What is going on?" Her mother asked with fear in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Looking at her family he couldn't lie. " I do not know. It is strange enough she has marking but her forehead. She wears the Crest of my mate but we are not mates. I do not understand." As much as he hated admitting he didn't know something this was one time he had no choice but to do just that.

" Could it have anything to do with what happened when you was doing the blood bond?" The look Sesshomaru gave her told her he had no idea what she was talking about.

" Explain" Was the only thing he said.

" As soon as you cut both your hands and the ribbon wrapped around both of you. You was talking in that strange language. When you closed your eyes I saw both your auras above your bodies fighting the others. After a few minutes your won. It covered hers then released it. Watching them it was like they were dancing, then they pulled back into your bodies." Until now she had thought it was part of the blood bond but now she was wondering if it was.

" I wonder if it is possible that she. Did the auras change color?" He asked staring down at her. If they did then he knew what was wrong with her. Part of him hoped they did and part of him hoped they didn't.

" Yes they did. What does it mean?"

" Let me calm her first then I will explain." Standing he picked up Kagome bridal style. Sitting on the sofa he placed her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Placing his lips close to her ear, he started softly whispering. After a few minutes all signs of distress left Kagome and she slept peacefully. While he was calming her, he was trying to think of the best way to explain what had happened.

" What you saw was her human and Miko auras attacking mine. When my demonic aura was attacked my basic instincts took over in defence. If it had not I would have been purified. This was to be expected, but it seems for reason I do not know she took it a step further. That was the changing of color and allowing my aura to engulf hers." Pausing he took a breath before continuing.

" There are 3 steps to the matting ritual. The starting of courtship, the bonding of souls and then finely when the mating takes place. It would seem that she has done the second step. What puzzles me is even with the bracelet why did it take so long for it to take affect on her. What has happened was not done by me it was her. It has always been my intention for Kagome to be my mate. She has always had the choice of what she wishes. It would seem she has made that choice but, I do not believe she is aware of it." He hoped they had both read the book.

" How can she make a choice and not know it?" Asked her grandfather.

" Humans have one face, a side if you will. We demons are different we have 2. One side always wears a mask and hides while the other is seen. I believe it was her demon side that made the final choice. A demoness strives to find the strongest male they can. It is a drive that has not changed in tens of thousands of years."

After 30 minutes of questions and answers he was convinced they knew everything they needed to. They all agreed not to tell her what she had done. To let her realize it on her own. Taking her grandfather outside to talk, Sesshomaru explained the more contact he had with Kagome the better. That it would stop the pain. He agreed to let Sesshomaru stay with Kagome for the night.

Returning inside they could hear the soft whimpers she was giving off. Taking his place back on the sofa, he once again placed Kagome back on his lap. Nuzzling to her neck he took in her natural scent and whispered in her ear. Looking at her face he wondered what the color of her eyes were.

He was relieved when her family started going to bed. Her mother however wasn't sure. After some reassurance by both him and her father she agreed and went to bed. Sesshomaru carried Kagome up to her room laying her on the bed. Knocking on her mothers door he waited. When the door opened he lightly bowed to her mother before speaking " Would you mind dressing Kagome in more comfortable clothing so she may sleep?"

Nodding her head he followed her back to Kagome's room and waited in the hall till she was done. As he waited he became inpatient. He could hear the light whimpers Kagome was doing on the other side of the door. His instincts demanded he go in and comfort his whimpering mate to be but his mind refused to let him show any disrespect to her or her mothers house.

When she opened the door it took a lot of Sesshomaru's resolve not to push past her to go to Kagomes side to calm her. Smiling they said their good nights and she returned to her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed Sesshomaru lightly stroked Kagome's arm as he softly spoke comforting word. Looking at her body he found she had blue markings just like his in all the same places he did.

Lifting her head he slid his body under her. Leaning back he slowly ran his fingers through her now long white hair. He noted her hair was now as soft as his own. Her skin soft, smooth and looked flawless. Still he wondered what the color of her eyes were. He wondered if they were the same deep gold as his own or if they were a lighter gold like Inuyasha's. Or did they simply stay the same beautiful chocolate brown.

Replacing her bracelet he watched as it did its job, concealing her demon form. Leaning back he closed his eyes as his fingers lightly and slowly ran through her hair. Soon he two drifted off into the land of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**Acknowledgements**

Through out the night each time Kagome would move Sesshomaru would wake. Just before sunrise Sesshomaru woke with a start. He groaned inward with the new position she had chosen. Even through his clothing he could feel her warm breath. The way she kept moving her head trying to get comfortable caused his eyes to roll back as he reached for a pillow.

The ever growing need to separate her head from his lower regions became foremost in his mind. The idea of someone finding him with a swollen pride was not one he cherished. Slowly raising her head he slipped the pillow between them. Now unable to feel things like before, Sesshomaru relaxed. Sadly his relaxed state didn't get to last long.

With the addition of the pillow Kagome's movements increased. Her body moved up inch by inch until the top half of her was laying on the pillow and her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru sighed as he gently stroked back the lose hair from her face. He wished he could stay in the position they were now in.

Having her arms around him felt better than any of the dreams he could remember. He knew she would think the worst if she saw the way she was with him. He decided it was time for him to move. Reluctantly he moved her arms and raised the pillow. Slipping off the bed he pulled her desk chair as close to her as he could.

Staring at her wall, he waited for daybreak to come. He was amazed at how many picture she had of him. He had never even noticed when most of them were taken. He remembered seeing her with a camera a few times even though he had no idea what it was at the time.

Each time he looked at a new picture memories flooded his mind. His eyes were drawn to a certain picture and wondered how she had gotten it. It had been taken in The Western Lands after a battle between him and another demon. Rin had been hurt while trying to hide and he was tending to her wound.

_Inuyasha's group wasn't around when this was taken. If he had been I would have gone after him and had Jaken to tend to Rin._ _Why did I not sense her? _Looking down at Kagome he almost laughed when the question popped into his mind. _Was she stocking me or what? __What was her reason for being there? Was it to get this picture?_ He had always thought she was a resourceful person and the pictures on her wall were just another source of proof to verify that belief.

Out of the side of his eye he could see the deem glow of a blue gray sky. Looking outside he could tell daylight was coming soon. Standing at the window he watched as the sky lit up starting a new day. The silence of a sleeping world gave way to the sounds of birds singing in the trees and other small animals hurrying around. Closing his eyes the sound around him reminded him of how the world sounded back in the Feudal Era and home.

The sound of singing birds pulled Kagome from her world of sleep. Reaching up she rubbed her face and eyes trying to push the sleep from them. The singing of the birds seemed extra loud due to the pain that was still in her head. _Why is my head still hurting like this? Better get some aspirin. Maybe a hot shower will help_. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Sesshomaru at her window with his eyes closed.

She knew what he was listening to. Many mornings she had done the same thing he was now doing. The small smile that slowly formed on his face told her she was wright. " It does sound a lot like it did back then. Doesn't it? Sad it doesn't last long before the cars start." Her voice was soft and quiet even though it didn't need to be.

" Yes it does sound a great deal like it did then. I live outside the city so I am able to wake to this sound each morning. It is something I do not take for granite." Opening his eyes he turned and looked at Kagome before continuing. " Has the pain left your head or does it continue?"

The look he gave her told her he wanted to truth and would take no less. She knew if she lied he would know. Not wanting to admit her head still hurt she tried to change the subject. " What are you doing in my room anyway? For that fact why are you even in this house? Don't you have your own home to go to?" The answer she got was not the one she wanted.

The look on his face changed and became very serious. " I will answer your question after you answer mine. I did inquire first." With her unwillingness to answer he suspected her head had not stopped. Raising his eyebrow he waited patiently, watching her every move. He was determined she would answer him.

The silence in the room grew and started to become uncomfortable for her. He however was unaffected as he stood waiting. Glancing at Sesshomaru Kagome rolled her eyes. Leaning against the wall she tried to ignore him but with little success. Finally her nerves couldn't take it any longer. " Alright alright just stop looking at me like that would you. Yes my head still hurts. I thought demons didn't feel pain and get headaches like others do."

He knew the pain she had felt would not stop until he handled it and it would only happen again. During the night he thought of a way to explain it without telling her the whole truth. " You are correct our kind do not feel pain like humans do. No disrespect meant to their race but humans are to closed minded to learn how to block pain unlike us demon. This is something I will start teaching you among other things. As for the reason I am still here and in your room. Your family agreed to allow me to stay by your side during the night to help ease the pain. Also so I may speak to you when you woke." Sitting in his chair he continued.

" The pain you feel is something that happens during courtship. During a normal courtship the females stay in the males home after a certain amount of time has past. Although I must admit I am a little surprised you have been affected by it. Since you have been, it makes me wonder why it had not happened sooner. May I ask how long your head had been bothering you and what you was thinking just before it became the worst?"

" You jerk! You didn't tell me something like this could happen and neither did that dam book." _Who does he think he is not telling me about all of this? The jerk meant for this to happen, I would almost bet on it. Now what am I going to do? How can I stop this pain in my head? Is it going to come back if I do get rid of it? Damn damn damn! _As she ranted and raved in her head the look of anger she was giving Sesshomaru shocked even him. He had not thought her capable of the coldness of her stare.

" Calm yourself. These actions will only increase the pain in your head. Did I not say I was surprised you have been affected by it?"

Sitting back she crossed her arms. Breathing deep she tried her best to calm down when she felt the pain in her head start to worsen._ Why doesn't he tell me how to stop it instead of something I already know? _Wanting the pain in her head to stop and know how to stop it from coming back, she thought it might be best to be honest with him. The thought of telling him what she was thinking didn't set well with her.

" Will you tell me how to stop my head from hurting if I answer your question?" She saw him nod his head. _Here goes nothing._ She thought as she took a deep breath. " It started a couple days ago but it seems like it gets worse every day. When it got bad yesterday. I was thinking that maybe you wasn't as bad as you use to be. Your still a jerk though." She hated admitting it to him. Even more so when she saw the grin on his face.

_She has noticed. Perhaps she will allow me to help her. _" In order to help you with your pain, you will need to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

" I'll try to. But it's not going to be easy." She said the last of her statement barely in a whisper.

Standing he held out his hand for her. Stepping over to the window he pointed to the tree outside. " Do you see the tree? Demons males are like the tree. See how it embraces all nature that comes to it. The birds it gives shelters and a place to raise their young. Holds them safely from those things on the ground that would cause them harm. The squirrels live in its protection, it holds them within, giving them a place to store their food for the hard cold days of winter. In return each thing around it gives the tree something it needs to live on. All of nature depends, needs and trust other things in order to survive and grow. It took years after you left the Feudal Era for even someone like myself to understand this. Do you understand what I am saying?"

" I think so. Demons men are the tree and Demoness's are like the things that live in and around the tree?"

" Yes, but trust is one of natures keys to surviving. Are you ready for the pain to stop?" As he spoke he slowly turned her around to face him. His hands slid in the small of her back pulling her body to his. He felt her go stiff in his arms as he bend down. " Trust me Kagome and relax. You have my word I will never harm or disrespect you." She could feel the warmth of his breath as it flowed over her ear. His voice warm, smooth and inviting.

She could feel a vibration moving through her from the low growl that was coming from his chest. Even though he was growling she didn't feel threatened by it. Instead it was soothing to her like a warm blanket on a cold morning. The warmth he was giving off as their body molded to each other. Made her feel safe and protected as if nothing could harm her while in his arms.

The feeling of his cheek and lips as they slowly moved over her cool soft skin left a small line of goose bumps were he had touched. She was amazed how good what he was doing felt. The sensations that was moving through her body scared Kagome and she tried to pull away from him.

He could smell her fear and didn't like the idea of her being afraid of him. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes as he whispered. " It is alright. Just relax. Trust me." Seeing her nervously nod her head he lowered his own head once again. Softly he kissed her neck as he allowed his cheek and lips to caress and taste her.

Letting his hand move down her arm he slowly made his way to her wrist. Feeling her bracelet he gently removed it. He could feel her Miko powers surge up and engulf him. He expected his body to start burning like it had done before but instead a warm peaceful feeling washed over him. Feeling this only confirmed what he already thought.

The feeling of what he was doing sent small waves of sensations through her body. The gentle way he was touching and caressing her made her body want more. Her body felt warm and tingled with each wave that went through her. Feeling his hand move back up her arm, her body moved on its own accord. Her mind fogged over and she was unable to think of nothing else but the feelings he was invoking in her. The intense sensations as they washed over her.

He smiled as he slowly kissed up her neck to her ear. While one hand gently caressed her back the other slowly moved up her arm to her shoulder finally cupping her cheek as his fingers moved into the edge of her hair. His tongue teased the sensitive skin of her now long elven shaped ear. He could hear the steady rhythm of her heart speed up slightly.

He could feel her hands as they touched his chest then moved around his sides to his back. Taking the tip of her ear into the warmth of his mouth, he let his teeth gently rub over it. He heard her softly moan and she pulled his body closer to hers. He was about to pull away and stop what he was doing until he felt her warm lips caress his neck as he had done hers.

He allowed himself a small piece of the heavenly feeling she was offering him. So many times he had dreamt and fantasized of holding her in his arms. Of her soft sweet caress and now he was finally able to feel it for real. When he felt her warm lips touch his ear and he knew it was time to stop her movements.

Pulling on her hair her head went back. His breath still in his chest as he stared down into her deep honey golden eyes. Looking closer he could see flakes of chocolate brown. " Beautiful eyes." Was all he could think or say. Even though he didn't want to, he was sure her pain would be gone now. Telling her to close her eyes, he slowly started moving around her.

Moving her hair to the side he softly kissed her neck down to her shoulder. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out her bracelet. As he caressed her body he slipped the bracelet back on her wrist. Her head laid over to the side giving him better access to her neck as she leaned back against him. With one last kiss he broke his contact. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist he waited for her to speak.

He savored the time it took her to come out of her daze and her mind to clear. Feeling her move he released her. He expected her to start yelling at him for what he had done. Instead of turning around or yelling, she stood with her back to him in silence. The scent of extreme embarrassment filled the air around her. " I assume the pain has subsided."

Stepping around her he smiled when he looked at her deep crimson red face. " You have no need for your embarrassment." He said trying to reassure her hopping to ease her embarrassment.

She quickly glanced at him before darting her eyes back to the floor. " My head feels much better thank you. Sesshomaru? Will.. will the pain come back again?"

He knew she would ask this and a few more questions but he didn't think it would be as hard as it seemed to be telling her the truth. " Yes it will return."

" Isn't there a way to stop it from happening again? So we don't half to you know touch." Building up her courage she looked at him. With hopeful eyes. It wasn't the fact that she had let him touch her that bothered Kagome the most. It was the fact she enjoyed it.

" There are two things that could prevent it from happening. 1. You take a mate. The other is if I walk away but in order for this way to work we must wait 3 more weeks." He was afraid she would ask this question. It was one he didn't want to answer but he was honor bounce to.

" Why 3 more weeks?" He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

" The agreement we have is binding in demon law. If I were to walk away the pain would still return." He couldn't tell her there was more to the reason due to what she had done. It was something she would need to realize on her own. He only hoped she would realize it soon. With knowing how smart she had been in the past about things, he was sure it wouldn't take her long.

Sitting on her bed she looking at the floor. Sesshomaru could tell she was deep in thought and wondered what she was thinking. _I really did it this time. I got myself into something I can't get out of and no one can help he but him. Why didn't I just tell him to go to hell? At least he hasn't tried to enforce his rights the book talk about._ Looking up at him she had the feel that was something he wouldn't do. With her mind made up she decided not to keep dwelling on it and just try to go with the flow.

They both knew her family was up due to the noises outside the room in the rest of the house. Standing she looked at Sesshomaru taking a deep breath before speaking. " Alright Sesshomaru you win this round. I can tell I have no choice in this matter." She crossed her arms and started walking around in her room as she spoke.

" So far you have not tried to take advantage of what the book told me your rights were. You said you wouldn't disrespect me and so far you haven't. So I'll take you at your word and trust you on that. You have been honest and answered ever question I have asked you but I have one last question. After that I don't see the need to keep talking about it. All I want to know is how much time am I going to need to spend with you to keep the pain away for the next 3 weeks?"

" Normally this is the time the female would move into the males home. Since I believe this is something you do not wish, we will need to spend as much time as possible together every day. In this time I could teach you of demon history, your new abilities and how to use weapons. I believe this is something you would enjoy. You did wish to learn did you not?"

_Great.. It's better than looking at him 24 7 I guess. It would be nice to know what I can do and stop braking glasses. _With a nod of her head they dropped the subject. Before leaving her room Sesshomaru informed her he need to leave but would return soon. Walking him to the door Sesshomaru lightly kissed Kagome on her cheek, said his good byes and left her standing in the doorway watching him leave.

Walking into the kitchen Kagome sat at the table and started the long process of explaining everything to her family while they had breakfast. Even though they asked many questions, she keep getting the feeling they knew something more than what was being said. After doing the dishes she returned to her room. Laying on her bed she tried to figure things out.


	14. Chapter 14

**What Pain Can Tell**

While Kagome lay in her room, Sesshomaru sat in his office having a meeting with Inuyasha. Listening to everything that had been happening in his absents his mind drifted to earlier. Remembering the spicy scent of her arousal and her soft moan of pleasure the edge of his lips raised in a slight grin.

Looking up from the papers in his hand Inuyasha saw the half grin on Sesshomaru's face. Remaining silent for a moment Sesshomaru's expression didn't change. Inuyasha had a feeling his brothers mind was somewhere else. "Sesshomaru your an asshole." Normally Sesshomaru would threaten him with physical violence for saying anything like he had. So when nothing happened he knew he was wright.

_Damn it he never listens! The least he could do is to listen to me shit. None of this was part of our original deal. The asshole is gonna half to listen this time! _Inuyasha thought as he slammed his hand down on the desk. The sound of his hand making contact echoed through the room. " Damn it Sesshomaru you didn't hear a thing I just said did you?" Sarcasm and anger flowed through his voice.

" You would do well to remember who it is you are speaking to Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he coldly looked at him.

" Whatever Sesshomaru. There a problem with the company you have been trying to buy in The U.S." Hearing this he gained Sesshomaru's full attention. " They called early this morning. They made it very clear to me they will not deal with anyone but you. If it isn't you at the meeting, they will back out." Sitting back Inuyasha crossed his arms staring at Sesshomaru.

" Hmm" Leaning forward he pushed the button for his secretary. When she entered Sesshomaru told her all the information that she would need. Returning to her desk she started making calls.

Hear what Sesshomaru had told his secretary, Inuyasha grinned. He didn't need anyone to tell him who Sesshomaru was talking about. " Two people huh Sesshomaru? What makes you think she will agree to go with you?" Inuyasha was sure Kagome would tell him to go to hell and refuse to go. _I would love to see his face when she turns him down. That would be worth seeing. _Just the thought of it made Inuyasha's grin turn into a smile.

" She will accompany me. How I know is none of your concern." He wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that she had no choice but to go,. He figure their relationship was no ones concern and since she had not said anything to Inuyasha he wanted it to stay that way.

With his and Inuyasha's meeting now done he turned to his documents ignoring Inuyasha completely. After a couple minutes and Inuyasha still had not left his office, he looked up at him. " Was their something else you needed?" The way Inuyasha simply sat there watching him was not only puzzling but it was annoying.

" No." Inuyasha replied but still sat watching Sesshomaru, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

" Then perhaps you would like to explain to me why you are still here and not working in your own office."

" Sesshomaru that is a new record. You made it a whole 3 minutes before asking why I'm not working." Giving a quick clap of his hands Inuyasha turned to leave his office. The feel of Sesshomaru's aura filling the room told him he had achieved his goal of upsetting Sesshomaru. His smile grew as he walked down the hall to his own office. Sitting behind his desk he had to suppress the urge to laugh at what he had accomplished.

Kagome had been laying in her room for the past 2 hours and was no closer to the answers she was looking for. Each time she would look at her wall, memories of what happened earlier that morning rushed back into her mind. Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the images. _I need to do something else, anything. _Grabbing her purse she headed down stairs smiling.

After telling her mother she was going to the mall, she headed down the Shrine steps. Kagome enjoyed her walk, even thought the day was warm. She had not been to the mall since she went with her friends before she graduated from school. Stepping through the door the smell of so many sweaty humans almost overwhelmed her senses.

Reaching her destination, She started looking for a new shirt. Out of no where came a voice she had not heard in a long time. "Higurashi is that you?" Turning around she saw none other than Hojo.

" Hojo it's you. How have you been?" In all of the time she had been back, this was the first time she had seen any of her old friends. Although in the past she would cringe at hearing him call out to her, she was still glad to see him.

" You look great Higurashi! It's been so long. Where have you been?" Stepping forward he pulled Kagome into a hug_._ Her eyes went wide and her breath stilled._ Oh my God! When did he become so forward_? The forwardness of his actions scared Kagome at first. The feeling of his arms around her felt wrong somehow. She silently wished Sesshomaru was with her. A small wave of pain went through her head. Pushing away from him, he held on for a moment longer before releasing her. As soon as he released her the pain in her head lessened.

Down town Sesshomaru was typing on his computer when a sharp pain went across the back of his head. He froze as the pain lingered. As soon as it lessened he knew what it was that had caused it. His lip pulled up in a small snare. Picking up the phone he called The Higurashi Shrine.

Speaking to her mother, he learned Kagome had gone to the mall. When another pain moved across the back of his head he cut there conversation short. Grabbing his jacket he headed out of his office. Driving down the street the only thing on his mind was getting to Kagome to insure she was safe. He wanted to slap himself for assuming she knew of the dangers. With her going out along it seemed as if she had not read the whole book. Or she was over confident as normal thinking she could handle things on her own.

Stepping back from Hojo Kagome looked around the mall. There was something different about him. Something she didn't remember from before. Something deep inside her kept telling her to be careful not to trust him to far. A small smile grew across Hojo's face as he let his eyes quickly move down her body.

If it were anyone else it would have only seemed he was looking to the floor. With all she knew and her experiences through the years she noticed his look. When he invited her to go to the food court and have a bite to eat with him. She declined politely saying she need to be getting home. But instead of excepting her rejection, he insisted she join him.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he started trying to guide her to walk. Turning on one heel she twisting and stepped out of his hold. Insisting she needed to be going, she took off for the from of the store. Paying for her things she started heading out of the mall. Unfortunately Hojo wasn't far behind her trying to get her to change her mind.

Not far from the main doors she had finally had enough of his following her. She didn't want him to follow her all the way home like he was now. Turning around and informed HoJo she wouldn't go out or eat with him that her boyfriend would not like it. Unknown to her Sesshomaru had stepped through the main doors just in time to her what she said. Standing at the door he watched to see what was going on.

When Sesshomaru saw Hojo grab Kagome's arm he moved quickly by her side. Grabbing Hojo's arm he twisted it, forcing him to release his hold on Kagome. Looking at her he spoke. " Did he disrespect or harm you?" Even though he was calm on the out side, inside his demon wanted to rip the males arms off for daring to touch what was his. Sesshomaru could tell the male he was holding was not human even though he wore charms but was in fact a lesser demon.

" No. He just didn't want to listen as always." The smell of so many negative emotions in her natural scent only added to Sesshomaru anger. Even though she had not said it, he could see in her eyes she was glad to see him.

Looking back at HoJo Sesshomaru pulled him into a hall way out of the sight of other people. Pushing him against the wall he snarled at him. " How dare you touch what is mine." The tone in his voice reminded her of how he sounded long ago. Cruel, cold and heartless.

Touching his shoulder lightly she spoke. " Sesshomaru please don't hurt him. He didn't know any better. He has kind of always been like this." Even with his not taking no for an answer and everything in the past she still didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

A grin spread across Hojo's face causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow dangerously and push him into the wall with more force. " This male is demon not human. He knew better than to touch you." The grin on Hojo's face vanished as he looked at Sesshomaru. It was then Hojo realized that Sesshomaru must be a much older demon than himself.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Hojo. _That must be what I sensed that was different. But why would something keep telling me not to trust him? How could he have fooled me all that time at school? How could I have not noticed it? _Her thoughts where interrupted when Sesshomaru spoke again.

" You will wait by the doors while I speak to this demon." The look he gave her told her she better do as he said and not to argue the point. Reluctantly she nodded her head and went to stand by the front doors. Before stepping around the corner she looked back and saw them both watching her.

As soon as she vanished from sight Sesshomaru and Hojo looked at each other. " Demon you know the punishment for touching another males female. Weather they are marked or not."

" Not only is she unmarked but she does not carry your scent. I have watched, protected and tried to encourage a relationship with her for years. Who are you to tell me not to touch her?" The snide sarcasm in his voice only earned him another snarl and more pressure against his chest from Sesshomaru.

" I am Lord Sesshomaru Ruler of The Western Lands. She is my betrothed. Unlike you lower class demons, we who have a status treat our female differently than you do. There is a form of personal respect we have for our females that you obviously do not." Leaning forward he whispered in Hojo's ear. " Be grateful she ask for you to come to no harm. She saved you a great deal of pain." As he spoke he let his claws lightly dig into Hojo's flesh causing his body to tense up. The smell of Sesshomaru acid linger from the new wound on Hojo's shoulder.

Releasing him, he let Hojo fall to the floor. " You will stay away from what is mine or you will die." He coldly said before he turned and walked away, leaving Hojo sitting were he had fallen.

The cruel iciness of his voice left no question in Hojo's mind. The demon walking away meant each and every word he had said. Clenching his hand into a fist he slugged the wall behind him in his anger. For the first time Hojo had to admit Kagome was out of his reach for good.

He had never seen Sesshomaru before but he had heard many things of how those who crossed him where very sorry they had. They had each felt a great deal of pain or lost their lives for whatever they had done to him. He had no desire to join the long list of names who had felt The Demon Lords wrath.

Sesshomaru heard the results of Hojo's anger and smiled. He knew he had gotten his point across and would not need to worry about him again. Stepping around the corner the sight of Kagome standing by the door as he told her to gave him a since of pride. For the first time she had listen to him and not talked back.

Standing by the doors Kagome was nervous. Hearing a crushing sound she looked in the direction it had come from. Unconsciously she started chewing on her bottom lip. When it became numb she unknowingly chewed harder resulting in her bottom lip starting to bleed.

Tasting the blood in her mouth she tried applying pressure to stop it. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru walking toward her. Sesshomaru could smell the sweet copper scent of her blood as he stood in front of her. Raising her chin he looked at her lips and saw the blood slowly gathering on it.

Leaning forward he slowly lowered his head toward hers. Seeing her pull back from his touch he spoke. " Trust me." A few moments later her eyes closed as she stood still. Sesshomaru lightly smiled as he leaned forward. His lips softly encased hers as his tongue gently rubbing over her injured bottom lips. The taste of her blood filled his mouth. Causing his demon to start screaming for his mate. Calming his demon he concentrated on the task at hand.

His tongue continued to gently rub over her injury until he could taste no new blood coming from her. As much as he wanted to fully caress her lips, he didn't want to brake the trust he had gained from her. The scent that was radiating from her made Sesshomaru second think what he had decided. Reluctantly his lips lightly pull over hers and he broke his contact.

The feeling of what he was doing sent waves of sensations through her body. The tingling feeling that had started in her lower abdomen increased with each soft stroke of his tongue. Her hands clenched into tight fist as she willed herself to remain still. Feeling his lips leaves her she opened her eyes. Letting her tongue rub over her lip she could taste only him.

With the absents of the taste of blood, she knew he had somehow stopped it. She wondered how but didn't ask. " Thank you Sesshomaru. How did you know?" The shyness of her voice was only shadowed by the redness of her face.

" I will explain but not now. Have you finished here?" Seeing her nod her head, he held out his arm and picked up her bag. Leaving the mall neither spoke a word until they were in the car and leaving the parking lot. As he drove her home he explained the dangers of being a demoness who is unmarked and unscented.

Over hundreds of years of demons mixing with the humans finding a demoness who was quarter was common but to find one that was full was very rare and was almost unheard of. The fact she was a full demon and a Miko on top of that was something that was not heard of. He strongly cautioned her when she did go out not to be alone. That it would be best to be with either Inuyasha or himself.

He was surprised she was taking it so well. Much calmer than he had thought she would. Helping her out of the car they walked up to her front door. Before going in she turned and crossed her arms. " Sesshomaru how did you know I had a problem and I was at the mall?"

" The pain you felt was because you did not wish to be touched by him. I felt the pain when you did. It is a link we share due to our courtship." He looked away from her to the door. " I was... concerned so I called and your mother informed me of where you were."

_Great I can't even go out now without being afraid some moron demons might do something. Still it is kind of funny. Here Mr. big bad Sesshomaru was worried about me. _She was laughing inside but only smiled on the outside. " Thank you for helping me at the mall with Hojo and for being me home. Sorry for making you worry. I guess I know now why Inuyasha never liked him."

" I am inclined to agree with Inuyasha on this matter." He said with a raised eyebrow. Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her at hearing him openly agree with Inuyasha on anything.

" Would you like to come in?" As she spoke she held her hand out to him. She thought he wasn't going to take it as he hesitated. Her inviting him in with a offered hand was something he had not expected. " You don't have to if you need to be going." She said pulling her hand back. A light hint of disappointment echoed in the back of her voice.

Inside Sesshomaru's demon was purring like a kitten as he reached out and took Kagome's hand from her side. Lightly nodding his head they went inside holding hands. Removing their shoes and his jacket, Kagome called out letting everyone know she was home.

As her mother was coming out of the kitchen she was telling Kagome how Sesshomaru had called. She stopped her statement when she saw Sesshomaru standing beside Kagome. Seeing them holding hands her mother smiled and invited them to come have tea with her and her father.

As they sat drinking tea, Sesshomaru brought up the subject of his business trip to The U.S. Kagome realized what he was really saying. When he said he needed to leave the next day, the surprise on Kagome's face was evident to him. Noticing her families confused looks to why she was reacting like she was. Kagome informed them due to how things were with the pain she had no choice but to go with him on his trip.

Since she had already explained everything to them they both understood. As the day wore on Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to go to the Dojo to work on her abilities. When Kagome appeared in the Dojo after changing her clothes, Sesshomaru's mouth went dry and he cursed himself for letting her change. The way her clothes snugly fit to her body left no room for an imagination.

The sight of Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the Dojo with no shirt on made many things run through her mind. _Oh my God look at his muscles. That is what I call a body to be proud of._ Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind and forced herself to concentrate on why they were there.

" Pick what you would like to learn." He said as he stood from his meditation position. Grinning she walked around the room looking at the weapons that lined the walls. Finally she pulled a staff from the wall and threw another to him. " Interesting choice." Stepping closer he observed the way she held the staff. " How is it that you know the proper way to hold a staff?"

" You would be amazed at what you can learn simply by watching someone else." Without warning she charged at him using her newly found speed. Bring up his stuff he blocked her attack just in time to stop her blow from striking him. As their training wore on he was impressed with her quick speed and unwillingness to give up.

Her abilities with acrobatics was something he had not seen in a long time. The way she used acrobatic moves made her seem to float as she flipped and turned in the air. Each time he would knock her down she would only flip and get up again, ready for more. He took great care to not injure her as they practiced.

After 3 hours and her landing on her butt many times, he thought it was time to end their training session. When she next attacked their staffs pushed against the others. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against a wall penning her not only with his staff but his body as well.

" What's wrong Sesshomaru afraid I might hit you." She said in a tainting voice. She could feel the heat of his hot body against hers. The smell of his sweaty body so close was sending her senses into overdrive. She started fighting against him trying to put some distance between them. With each move she made it did no good as he only held her tighter, pressing his body to hers even more. " You can let me go now Sesshomaru."

Pulling their staffs out one by one they each hit the floor. Grabbing her wrists he fought against her as he raised her hands up and forced them behind her head. Trying to free herself she fought against him only to have him press against her more. "What are you doing Sesshomaru? Let me go." She said as she continued to fight against him.

" I did say we needed to have contact to keep the pain at bay." He took in her scent as his nose glided over the skin of her neck. As his cheek rubbed against her ear he whispered. " You are a very complicated female."

" Oh really? Well you look weird with your dark hair and no markings, so there." She was trying to be sarcastic but she failed at it. Looking into his eyes, she found she was unable to look away with what he did next.

The tone to her voice and what she said made Sesshomaru wonder if she would prefer seeing in as he really was. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes as he removed his bracelet. As she watched the spell lose its hold over him and his true form became apparent to her. The tingling sensation returned to her body. Try as hard as she may she couldn't make it to stop. _Where is Sota when I need him? _

" Is this how you would prefer to see me? Without my mask of concealment?" He didn't need her to answer his question, he could smell her answer. Before she could protest he leaned in lightly kissing and sucking on her neck next to her shoulder. Letting his fangs press on her shoulder enough for her to feel. He could feel her chest move in a silent gasp. The scent of her arousal spiked the more he sucked and kissed on her neck.

Releasing her wrists, his hands slowly moved down the sides of her arms. From her ribs to her back, his hold was firm but still soft. As he kissed up her neck he could taste the saltiness of her skin. With the intentions of pushing him away her hands went to his chest. The feeling of his hard toned sweaty muscles under her fingers and with the sensations that were going through her she found she couldn't.

_Why does he have to be so so damn handsome and smell so good? I can't do this. Not with him I can't. God why does he half to make it feel so good. _" Sesshomaru... please let me go." Her voice was low barely above a whisper. As hard as she tried it still sounded broken and raspy, even to her ears.

His lips traced her neck up to her ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth he gently pulled on it. As the lobe left his lips his tongue slide up the length of her ear to the top. " You ask me to let you go but, your body screams for me to continue. Tell me you do not enjoy how I make you feel." He knew she couldn't say it. If she did it would be a lie.

Just as he started to move along her jaw bone to her lips they where interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Quickly braking his contact they both looked toward the doorway. Seeing her grandfather a wave of relief rushed over her. She silently thanked the Gods and her grandfather for helping her out of the position she was now in. " Now will you release me please?" She said in a whisper so only Sesshomaru could hear her.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the idea of not being able to accomplish his goal. Reluctantly he stepped back releasing her from the wall and himself. Looking back to her grandfather they each waited for him to speak. " There is about an hour left till the time you said you wished to leave." He said speaking directly to Sesshomaru.

Kagome took the opportunity to stay away from Sesshomaru and hurried toward her grandfather before he could leave. Nodding his head Sesshomaru watched as they both walked off to the house, leaving him alone in the Dojo. With the lose of Kagome's body next to his, his body felt chilled. He silently cursed himself for not acting quicker as he grabbed up his shirt and headed out of the Dojo.

By the time Sesshomaru made it to the kitchen his shirt was buttoned and tucked in his pants like it had been when he went out earlier. Seeing her mother he lightly nodded before he spoke. " You look very nice Mrs Higurashi. I am sure will enjoy the place I have chosen to dine this evening."

Having someone other than family compliment her caused her cheeks to lightly blush. " Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm sure it will be lovely."

" If you will all pardon me, I will return soon." With a light nod of his head to her mother and grandfather Sesshomaru left the Higurashi shrine.


	15. Chapter 15

**The**** Unspoken Truth**

After taking a shower Kagome walked back into her room. Her eyes lit up when he saw what was on her bed side table. Next to her clock sat a vase with a single red rose. She knew who it had come from and made a mental note to thank him later. Taking the rose from its vase she slowly inhaled its sweat aroma. The scent that filled her senses reminded her of the island before all her internal conflicts started. Sitting on her bed she let the memories flow through her mind as she remembered.

When her eyes opened again she saw her clock. Seeing the time she quickly replaced the rose and hurried around her room trying to get ready for dinner. _I'll never make! Only 10 minutes till time to go. Oh man!_ Putting on her black dress and her hair up in a messy bun she left a few strands down the side of her face. She wanted to groan as she looked in the mirror. With the adding of some lip gloss and her jewelry, she grabbed her bag and headed down stairs.

Half was down the steps she put on the best smile she could manage. The last few steps she could see Sesshomaru standing at the bottom waiting for her with another flower in his hand. " You look beautiful but something is missing." Reaching up he placed the flower behind her ear. Kissing the top of her hand, his thumb rubbed over it as he spoke. " The flowers beauty pales in comparisons to your own." Placing her hand on his arm he motioned toward the door as he spoke once again. " Your limo awaits My Lady."

" Yuck!" Sota said as his face twisted into a look of disgust. Kagome's face turned deep red when she realized her whole family had heard everything he had said to her. " Can we go before you two make me sick?" As he moved toward the door everyone heard. " Gross!." They saw him shaking his head as if trying to shake it all out of his mind. Smiling they all went to the limo.

Arriving at the restaurant they all knew where they were. It was the finest restaurant in the whole city and almost impossible to get into. " This place books reservations weeks in advance. How did you get reservations in less than 24 hours?" Her grandfather asked as he looked at Sesshomaru.

" Being The Lord Of The Western Lands does have its privileges. I have a standing reservation and a private table." Her grandfather looked as if he was going to say something but he only remained silent. Helping Kagome and her mother from the limo they all went inside.

As soon as the head waiter saw them he walked up bowing. " Lord Sesshomaru welcome back. If you and your party would follow me Sir your table is ready." As he lead them through the restaurant, they could all feel the eyes of others watching them. Some of the smells that drifted through the air made Kagome very nervous. Parts of what Sesshomaru had told her flashed in her mind. Lightly squeezing on Sesshomaru's arm she moved a little closer to him as they walked.

Sesshomaru could feel her nervousness. Glancing down he didn't like what he saw in her eyes. Looking forward he let out a low menacing growl causing many of the on lookers to turn away. " Sesshomaru why are they all staring at us like that?" She was starting to think they were never going to reach their table until she saw the waiter stop.

Helping Kagome into her seat, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. " No one has ever seen a Lady on my arm before. I would imagine seeing you and I together is a bit of a shock for them." The look of disbelief on her face made him smile inside. Taking his seat he was given his menu.

Opening the menu Kagome almost panicked when she saw it was all written in French. Glancing at her mother, Kagome could see she couldn't understand it either. After a few moments she closed her menu smiling and looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru why don't you order for us? I'm sure you would know what to order better than we would."

She was sure he would, but she also hoped that by complimenting him, he wouldn't realize why she had asked.At one time she been given the chance to learn French but had to pass it up due to the amount of time she was always gone through the well. It only served as another reminder of how much her life had changed.

With the offer to order for everyone Sesshomaru looked around the table to see if that was their wish as well. Seeing it was he nodded his head in acceptance of their offer. After making their orders they all became deep in conversation. Before they were aware of the passing of time their meals were served.

With seeing what everyone else had, Sota was glad he had a bag of chips stashed in his room at home_. Oh man. What is that? Food or something trying to hide? Grown up never know what us kids like. My luck I'll end up with snail's._ He thought as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He was almost afraid to see what was on his plate as the waiter started to sit it down.

He already knew what his mother was going to say when he heard her say his name. Sitting up he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see a burger and fries sitting in front of him. As Sota looked at Sesshomaru a smile on his face, Sesshomaru nodded his head in return. Neither say a word but they both understood the meaning of the other.

Kagome noticed he had ordered her the same thing he was having. Looking at the plate she wanted to sigh. She had never been one that enjoyed stake. Not wanting to seem rude she took her knife and fork in hand. Cutting into the meat she saw a small amount of blood around the edges.

Sesshomaru noticed how hesitant she was to eat. Looking at the table he whispered low only so she would hear. " Just try it. You will find you will enjoy it very much."

" But it is still raw and bleeding Sesshomaru. I can't eat something like this." She replied in the same soft whisper.

" You will become ill if you do not start giving your body what it needs. Your body needs this type of meat. Stop thinking like a human. Your not human Kagome your a demoness."

" But Sesshomaru it's..." She started.

" Either you eat on your own or I will see to it personally." Looking up Kagome saw Sesshomaru looking at her with a small grin on his face. Even though his voice was in a whisper Kagome could tell he was becoming annoyed.

" Are you going to continue being like this?" She asked while narrowing her eyes at him. Sesshomaru didn't say a word only grinned, nodded then put a piece of stake in his mouth.

" I was wrong Sesshomaru your not a jerk." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow pleased until he heard the rest. " Your a jackass. You have been upgraded."

Kagome and Sesshomaru's conversation didn't go unnoticed. Both her mother and grandfather could see their lips moving and the looks they gave each other even though they couldn't hear them. As her mother looked at her father they both had the same thought going through their heads. _Lovers quarrel. _Slightly smiling they turned their attention back to their plates, trying to ignore what was happening on the other side of the table.

Feeling her stomach growl Kagome looked back to her plate. _Oh well. I can remember eating worse. _She thought looking at her stake. Swallowing hard she put a piece of stake in her mouth. She expected it to be salty, tough and taste like blood. Instead she found it was tender with the favor of herbs making it almost have a sweat taste. As much as she hated to admit she did like it but swore she wasn't going to admit it to Sesshomaru.

Through out the rest of dinner Sesshomaru was discreetly sneaking glances of Kagome. Unnoticed to anyone Kagome was doing the same thing but for a different reason. The way he had been acting made Kagome wonder how he was going to act once they were in a different country and she was away from her family. Being around her family he had not tried to take advantage of anything. What had her a little worried was he going to still going to act the same while they were gone or not.

All the way back to the family Shrine Kagome was quiet and deep in thought. By the time they arrived at her home she had come up with a brilliant idea. The only things holding it up was would her mother go along with it and how to get Sesshomaru to agree. Reaching the door of their home, instead of going inside Kagome guided Sesshomaru into the courtyard.

Sitting under the old tree she put her plan in action. Placing her hands on her lap she sat looking at the tree. " Sesshomaru while we are in the U.S. I'm going to be alone a lot. I was wondering if Sota could come with me. I mean it would give me someone to talk to and it would help him with his education too."

_She does pose a valid point. Somehow I feel she has other motives with her request. _As he sat thinking he gave no sign of what he was deciding. Even though he had already decided to agree to her request, he still didn't give her his answer. The sight of her squirming because of him was just to good for him to pass up. After about 5 minutes he had mercy on her and agree.

With his agreement they headed inside to ask her mothers permission for Sota to travel with Kagome. Kagome found convincing her mother was harder than it had been with Sesshomaru. With Sota's pegging and Kagome's pointing out how his education would benefit from it. She finally broke and gave her permission.

Sota hurried upstairs to start his packing. Even with him being upstairs Kagome and Sesshomaru could still hear his excited voice as he talked to himself. The rest of the evening the group sat around talking and joking about different thing. When Sota returned from doing his packing he started asking Sesshomaru 100 & 1 questions.

Kagome watched as Sota threw question after question at Sesshomaru. She was sure that eventually he would tire or become upset of so many questions but he didn't. This was something that surprised her. As much as she hated to admit it even to herself, it seemed that Sesshomaru had indeed changed from the way he once was.

But still there was something about the trip that bothered her. It was an ever present feeling, but strangely it had nothing to do with Sesshomaru himself. She didn't want to tell anyone of her feeling. She knew they would think it was only her nerves even though she knew it wasn't.

It was almost like the feelings she would get back in the Feudal Era before something bad happened. At first she had thought it was her being alone with him but now that she wouldn't be the feeling still remained and this puzzled her greatly. She knew there was nothing that could be done about the feeling with not knowing the reason for it.

Kagome didn't want to spoil the rest of the time she had left with her family before they left. So she pushed it out of her mind and tried not to think about it. Time slipped away quickly as they all enjoyed themselves. After awhile Sesshomaru noticed the time and announced that he should be going.

As soon as they stepped outside Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. " Something troubles you. May I inquire to what it is?" For most of the evening he had felt something was bothering her, but he didn't want to address it in front of her family.

" It's nothing Sesshomaru. Just nerves." She put on a smile hoping to reinforce what she had said as the truth. Although it wasn't a lie it wasn't the truth. Her hopes of him excepting what she said were crushed when she saw him raise his eyebrow and gave her the look. It was a look he would get when he wanted an answer. She knew she had been caught and decided just to tell him.

Leaning against the side of the house Kagome started telling Sesshomaru of the feeling she had been getting and why it was bothering her. As Sesshomaru listened to what she had to say. He could understand why he had been getting the feeling most of the evening. Asking her if she trusted her feeling or if she had known them to be wrong she only she had only been wrong once.

Taking what she said in consideration Sesshomaru decided he would need to ensure hers and Sota's safety by assigning a guard. When he informed Kagome of his intentions Kagome popped off of the wall. " Oh no you don't Mr. I refuse to be held down by a babysitter. I can take care of myself and you know it." Her eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips.

Sesshomaru took a personal offence to her refusing him his right of ensuring her safety. Kagome was caught off guard when Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall with one hand. " You will do as I say. You will not deny me my rights to protect you." The dangerous tone to his voice would normally cause anyone to run away in fear or bow to his will. But with Kagome it only served to do the opposite.

" Oh listen to you. Look Lord Jackass. I am not a helpless female. If I recall right there were many times even you were afraid of me. So don't you stand there and tell me just how it is going to be. If your so insecure in your manhood don't blame me. Because guess what I'm not listening." As soon as she was finished speaking she realized just how much she had insulted him. At the moment she didn't care if he felt insulted or not.

His eyes narrowed even more as he leaned forward. When he finely stop his nose was almost touching hers, what he sensed shocked him. Wanting to know if he was wright he pushed her chest a little harder and spoke again. " You will listen and you will do as I say. If you do not I will ensure you stay inside the entire time we are there. I will not be refused this right after denying myself so many others." Keeping a watch on her movements and scent he waited.

Her eyes started to lightly tint red around the edges. A low grow came from deep inside her. " Your rights?" She laughed. " I don't care what that book says Sesshomaru. Your rights are what I say they can be. I will not be put under glass like someone who can not protect herself."

Throwing Kagome over his shoulder he headed for the Dojo. With the amount of kicking and screaming she was doing her family heard her inside the house. Rushing out of the house to see what was wrong, her family were all surprised to see her over Sesshomaru shoulder. " Young man! What do you think you are doing?" Seeing the emotional state of his granddaughter didn't set well with the old man or the rest of her family.

When he turned around Kagome's family could see Sesshomaru was not happy about something. " I would suggest you all return inside. She is about to learn who is Alpha and who needs protecting." Without saying another word he turned and continued to the Dojo.

Kagome's mother and grandfather's eyes went wide. They didn't know what had happened to cause this. But from reading the book they both knew to get involved in any ways was not a good idea. Her grandfather understood more than the others. Through reading scrolls the book and talking with Sesshomaru. He knew that Kagome must have challenged Sesshomaru's rights and being the Alpha of the two. He was afraid his granddaughter was in for a rude awakening.

Even though they were worried what was going to happen, they knew he would not harm her. Her family went back inside hopping that everything was going to be alright soon.

Walking into the Dojo Sesshomaru dropped Kagome to the floor. " You think you do not need protection then prove it." Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru had more than just proving his point on his mind.

Standing she brushed off her clothes. " I don't have to prove anything to you or anyone else." Turning to the door she was able to take two steps before her arm was grabbed and she found herself in the middle of the room. " Don't touch me like that again Sesshomaru."

Stepping in front of her Sesshomaru effortlessly pushed Kagome back. Each time he would push her he would take a step. As much as he tried to provoke her to fight back she still made no move to do so. He continued to push and step until she was against the wall. Placing a hand on the wall on each side of her head Kagome was unable to move away. " Why do you not fight back? Could it be you do not wish to or that you know you can not win against me?"

Instead of answering she only looked away ignoring the fact he had even spoken to her. Finally when she did speak what she said infuriated him. " Your no better than Inuyasha. You both think violence will help you find your answers to what you really want to know."

" You are the most infuriating female I have ever known." Stepping back he released her. Standing in front of a window he stood fighting with his inter demon. " Why do I love this female? She fights me at every turn. She ignores everything I try to do. She refuses to see beyond the past to how I am now." He did not realized he was speaking out loud as he argued to his inter demon. After a few moment of silence he spoke again. " Be ready by 6 in the morning. We will be leaving at 7." He didn't turn around as he spoke. When he heard no reply he started to walk away until he heard her speak.

" Sesshomaru. I.. I'm sorry. I'll agree to the guard. I just don't like feeling that I'm being controlled is all. " Kagome felt bad for everything she had been putting Sesshomaru through. She had not realized she had been that bad until she heard what he said.

Even though she felt bad for how she had treated him. What made her feel the worse was the fact he had said he loved her and made him question himself. Thinking of the way she had acted plus said to him and everything he had said and done. She realized she had been treating him the same way she had been treated by him long ago. The idea she could have acted so cruel and mean made her want to cry.

When Sesshomaru turned around what he saw caused his anger to slip away. Kagome was standing with her arms crossed in front of her stomach as she looked at the floor. She looked like Rin had so long ago after she had been in trouble. Stepping closer the smell of tears assaulted his senses.

For once instead of thinking of what to do, he just did what he wanted. Wrapping his arms around Kagome he dried her tears. " It is not my intent to control you but to keep you safe from harm Kagome. I do still have enemies who would have no problems with using you against me. Do you understand?"

Looking down at her, he just couldn't understand how someone can be so defiant one minute then act like this the next. When he felt her nod her head he was relived she now understood. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back to the front door of the house.

Lifting her chin Kagome averted her eyes. " I really am sorry Sesshomaru." He knew she really was sorry when he heard the pain and regret in her voice.

" All is forgiven. Tomorrow we will start fresh. Agreed?" He said as he pulled her close to him. Leaning down he started to kiss her on the cheek as he had done before. When he felt her hand touch his chest he stopped looking at her in question.

" Sesshomaru take off your ring. I want to see the real you." She watched as the spell lost its hold over him. She stared at the long silver colored hair and deep golden eyes she had always liked.

As they stared at each other he thought he was seeing things when he saw her body moving closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her breath as it drifted over his lips. The shock that he wasn't imagining it caused him to freeze until he heard her whisper his name. Leaning forward he let his lips softly rub over hers before pressing them together completely.

The warmth and softness of his lips surprised her. The feeling of his tongue lightly rubbing against her bottom lip as it asking to enter sent a shiver though her body. Slightly parting her lips she allowed him entrance while her hand caressed the back of his neck. His tongue moved slowly as he explored the sweetness of her cavern and he savored the taste of her.

His fingers moved through her hair as their mouths and heads moved in a lovers dance. The smell of his growing arousal drifted through the air as it engulfed them. It filled her senses causing a tight tingling to start in the pit of her abdomen. Her mind started fogging over with a desire she had never known.

He pushed body gently against the wall as he deepened their kiss. His hands went down her side caressing her curves as they moved. Grasping her hips he gently lifted her up and held her with his body. Their bodies molded together as if they where one. The scent of her arousal was driving him mad with want and desire.

She could feel the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen as they pressed against her. She slipped down making contact with his hardened member. A low growl of approval came from Sesshomaru as he pressed his hips to hers. Braking their kiss he started kissing her neck. Low growls irrupted from him when Kagome moved her head to the side giving him easier access.

When he heard a low constant growl coming from Kagome, he realized how far he had allowed them to proceed. Kissing her once again he let her body slowly stand on the ground. As much as he didn't want to he broke their kiss and pulled back from her. He received a soft growl of displeasure for his actions. Making him smile inside.

Inside he and his demon were doing a dance. Finally he had broken through her defences, although he didn't know how. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he would have what he had waited 500 years for. For that he was willing to wait a little longer.

Whispering in her ear he only asked one thing before saying good night. " Was your first kiss what you was hoping for?" Seeing the blush that spread across her face he took it for a yes answer. Smiling he walked away into the dark of the night. Stopping behind some trees he watched until she went inside and was safe before returning to his car. He knew even with her brother there the next few days were going to be very interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**500 Year Old Answers**

She groaned as she turning over in her bed. The numbers on the clock became clearer as her eyes focused. _Oh man 5 am. _Her eyes burned due to the lack of sleep. Closing them for only a moment she drifted off again. She was startled when Sota burst into her room. Her eyes snapped open wide as he jumped out of bed standing in a defencive position.

Sota looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. " Jeez sis you need to chill. What did you think I was a robber or something?" Seeing Kagome look down at her body then relax Sota started to laugh.

" Well you shouldn't be barging into my room. Or don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" Crossing her arms she cocked her weight to one leg, grinning.

Sota's face flushed red as the memory of her without a shirt flashed in his mind. " Whatever. Better get ready it's almost time to go and mom has breakfast ready." Even through his embarrassment the excitement of what the day held could be heard in his voice. Running out of the room he returned to his own. Dropping his bag by the front door he went to the kitchen were his mother was waiting with their breakfast.

Getting a t-shirt and shorts Kagome headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. While she showered memories of the night before flooded her mind. She couldn't help but to feel flustered when the memory of how she felt when he kissed her came back. Even thought she had turned off the hot water a smile still remained on her face. Finishing her shower she stood letting the cool water run over her.

A hard banging sound came to the door. Then Sota started telling her that their mother wanted her downstairs to eat. Rolling her eyes she quickly dried her hair and dressed. Grabbing her bag she dropped it by Sota's on her way to the kitchen. At 6 am sharp a knock was heard from the front door.

Before Kagome or her mother could even stand from their seats, Sota had already jump up and was answering the door. Opening the door there was a young man wearing a dark suit. Bowing he spoke. " Good Morning young Sir. May I speak with a Miss Kagome Higurashi please?" Sota turned and started to yell just as he saw them coming around the corner.

Seeing Kagome and her mother approaching the door, the young man bowed again. " Good morning Ladies. I am Chou. I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to escort Lady Kagome and Master Sota to the plane for the trip to the States. We may leave as soon as you are ready." Even though he was very polite Kagome felt as if something was off, he seemed tense, more than someone normally would.

Sota didn't need to be told twice as he turned around and hugged his mother and grandfather good bye. Grabbing up his bag he hurried out the door. Picking up Kagome's bag, Chou waited to escort her to the car.

" Don't worry mom we will be alright. We'll be back in a few days." She said smiling. Hugging her mother then her grandfather, she turned to leave. Her mother reached out grabbing her arm.

" Please stay safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or your brother." She tried to stay calm but failed to keep all of her worry from her voice. Feeling an arm she looked over and saw her father's reassuring smile.

" Don't worry mom. I'll protect Sota and he will have a great time. I Promise. " Kissing her mothers cheek she quickly walked out of the door followed by the Chou.

Her mother and grandfather stood in the doorway watching Kagome until they could no longer see her. Closing the door they returned to the kitchen. Getting into the car Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Sota on the other hand was bouncing around and pushing every button he could see.

When Sota found the button for the sunroof. His eyes lit up and he stood in his seat with the top half of his body outside. Kagome started yelling for him get back inside. Sitting back in his seat he gave Kagome a look that said ' Yes mother. You never let me have any fun.' Sitting back she ignored Sota the rest of the trip as she looked out the window.

Arriving at the airport, Kagome was surprised when they drove past the building, through the gates and out to where the planes were. When the door opened a hand reached in to help her from the limo. Stepping out she came eye to eye with Sesshomaru. Her cheeks blushed and she looked away saying. " Good morning."

" You look lovely this morning." He said as she took her arm and they all 3 walked to the plane. Chou watched as they boarded the plane and it taxied onto the strip.

Pulling out his phone he dialed the numbers. As soon as someone answered he spoke. " I've made the drop off. I'm leaving the airport now." He said watching the plane take off. He didn't wait for an answer before he hung up. Driving out of the airport he hoped everything turned out alright and somehow by the grace of the Gods he would be left out of it.

Sitting in their seats Sota and Kagome watched out the windows as the plane started moving and then lifted off of the ground. They were both in awe at how things got smaller and smaller the higher they went. She watched as the shore line came into sight. Soon they flew over the last of the land leaving nothing but water below them.

She was glad her mother had bought Sota his hand held game as he sat quietly playing it across from her. _At least he will be quiet for awhile. _She thought as she looked around the cabin. Sesshomaru sat going over papers reading and rereading numbers and figures.

She watched as the water vanished under a fluffy white layer of clouds. Sesshomaru looked up and observed Sota playing his game. The way his hands twisted and turned the game as he tried play made Sesshomaru wonder if it was just a state of mind for children to make such since less actions knowing it would not help in their endeavors.

His eyes drifted over to Kagome and saw she was now asleep. She was half slumped over in her seat leaning against the window. He was glad he had insured a sleeping area on the plane for such long trips. Picking her up he carried her back to a bed laying her down. After covering her and kissing her forehead he returned to the main cabin.

Kagome woke to the sound of knocking. Opening her eyes she saw she was now in a bed. " Come in." When Sota opened the door, she couldn't stop the laughter at what she saw before her. She had never seen him in a 3 piece suit other than funerals. She expected him to start yelling or something but when he only smiled she wondered what Sesshomaru had done to her little brother.

" You thinking this is funny huh. We will see who is laughing after you get dressed." Laughing Sota went back to the main cabin. " I told you she would laugh at me." He said crossing his arms and staring at Sesshomaru. He didn't want to wear the suit it made him feel like someone hand their hands around his throat and he hated being laughed at.

" If she laughed at you then she laughs at me as well. I am sure we can both be man enough to look beyond her laughter." Standing his hand on Sota's shoulder. " Come the pilot has promised you some time in the co-pilots seat." Sota's eyes went wide and a smile came to his face as if it was Christmas morning.

Sesshomaru watched as Sota sat in the co-pilots seat. To him it seemed it didn't matter if the child was human or demon they always acted the same when it came to something like this. Watching the excitement of a child was something that would never stop amazing him. The excitement he saw in Sota's eyes reminded him of the first time he had taken little Rin flying on his cloud.

Seeing Sota was in good hands, Sesshomaru returned to the main cabin. What was waiting for him there made him both happy and sorry he had. Kagome stood next to a seat, her arms crossed and glaring him. Even though she had not said a word yet, he could tell she wasn't happy about the clothing she was wearing.

" Sesshomaru are you out of your mind thinking I will wear this thing in public? I hate kimonos. There so.. so old fashion." As she spoke her hands waved in the air in her anger. The idea of being made to wear something that traditionally had stop when her mother was younger was something she refused to do, even for him.

" I apologized Kagome but some still think it is still our way. I must admit you do look beautiful in a kimono." Reaching into a small box on his table, he pulled out a diamond necklace and smaller box before walked toward her. Handing her the box he proceeded to place the necklace on her. Clasping the necklace he kissed her neck before stepped around and looking at her.

Opening the box she found the earrings and bracelet to match the necklace. " Isn't there any way I can get out of wearing this kimono?" When she saw him shake is head no, she rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and went back were she had woke up. Going through her purse she stopped when she found a small pair of scissors. _I'll wear the kimono. _An evil grin crossed her face. _but not like it is now._ She thought to herself and went to work on the kimono.

After many hours of being bored, the pilots voice came over the intercom saying they were about to land. Kagome decided it was time to rejoin the others and headed out of the door. Stepping around the corner she watched Sesshomaru closely to see what he would say. The only reaction she received was when she sat down. Crossing her legs the kimono opened up the sides were she had cut it.

Watching Kagome walk through the cabin he was grateful she had decided to wear the kimono he had given her. When she sat down he saw the fine black silk fall away, exposing the creamy white skin of her leg. _Humm I wonder how far up she has cut it. I do believe it is even more attractive now than it was before._ As he thought he raised an eyebrow.

Looking around Kagome noticed Sota was missing. " Where is Sota?"

" The pilot invited him to sit in the co-pilots seat while we land. He is very excited about it." He paused. " It appears you have decided to do a few alterations. Such alterations could give a man ideas."

" Ideas are one thing, actions are another. You above all others should know that." Her face was normal and she seemed unaffected by his comments but inside she was smiling knowing what she had done was bothering him in some way. _Say what you want Sesshomaru but I can tell it is getting to you inside already_. _I can get even in many ways._ She thought smiling inward.

Her fingers lightly pulled on her silk kimono causing it to reveal more of her leg as she sat back in her seat. Out of the side of her eye she could see Sesshomaru turn his head forward closing his eyes. A small smile appeared on her face just as they started landing.

As soon as they stopped Sota's excited voice filled the air telling her all about how cool it was landing the plane. Sesshomaru admired the view he was seeing as Kagome stood. The cut she had done to the kimono exposed her leg all the way up her thighs. If_ we were alone I could do many things with those legs. This is going to be a very long trip. _He thought in aggravation. Little did he know just how right he really was.

Leaving the plane they entered the waiting limo. The ride to the hotel was quiet and uneventful. As soon as they reached the hotel it was everything but quiet. Dozens of people stood in front of the hotel. They started crowing the car as soon as they drove up and stopped.

" What's going on?" Kagome said as she cringed back in her seat like she was trying to hide. Sesshomaru could hear the panic in her voice.

" Cool! Do they think we are famous or something?" Sota said as he leaned up to the window looking out. He could see them pushing and shoving each other trying to get closer.

" Now you know the reason for your attire. I had hoped so many had not found out." He wondered who it was that informed them. After telling them both what to do the door opened. Kagome could see the flashes of many cameras going off. As soon as Sota stepped out a hand came into the car.

Taking a deep breath she took Sesshomaru's hand and left the safety of the limo. As soon as she emerged from the limo she was blinded with the flashing of cameras. People pushed and shoved trying to talk to her. Guards encased Sesshomaru, Sota and Kagome keeping the reporters at bay. All she could hear was people screaming hers and Sota's names asking them questions.

The pushing and shoving of the reports caused one of the guards to bump into Sota and Kagome. Wrapping his arm around Kagome and his hand on Sota's should Sesshomaru hurried them both inside. The guards stopped the reporters at the door refusing to let them by. Even with the reporters outside the doors she could still see the flashing of cameras as they took pictures.

Entering the elevator she was glad they were finally away from all the cameras and yelling. Sesshomaru could feel the anger radiating off Kagome as they rode to the penthouse floor. The fact she had not already started yelling surprised him. That was not the case once they were inside their rooms and no one else was around.

She was pissed Sesshomaru had not warned her about what had happened and she made no attempts to hide it. " What the hell was that all about and why didn't you warn us?" She said as she glared daggers at Sesshomaru. Even though it was not as bad as it normally was for him, he could understand her anger. He knew she was right that he should have at least said something as a warning.

Walking over to the bar he started making himself a drink as he spoke. " Even though this is the Modern Era and not the Feudal Era anymore, I am still called Lord Sesshomaru. Most demons live a life away from cameras and the public eye. Those of us who can not do that pretend to take mates and name our first born sons after ourselves. With the use of spells and charms we can make ourselves look like children when needed." He turned offering to make her a drink. She shook her head no, still angry at him.

" Anytime I travel abroad this same thing happens. It seems that a Lord coming to their cities is big news. That is why we did not need to go through their customs at the airport. It is both a blessing and a curse for one of my status. Whenever I travel we do let them know we are coming but this time it was not supposed to be announced. I apologize for not warning you. How they knew I am unsure but I will find out." After making his drink Sesshomaru sat in a seat close to Kagome.

_Ok so it wasn't his fault. Just get a grip and move on._" Alright it's done and over so there isn't anything we can do about it now. I promised mom I would protect Sota. Something could have happened to him. I don't know what I would do if that happened. Just do me a favor and promise to give me a warning next time. No more surprises like that. Ok?" Even though her voice still held anger it was not like before. For some reason he knew she believe him and didn't blame him for what had happened.

" Agreed. For now I have a something for you." He handed her a credit card with her name on it. " This card is yours. It is linked to one of my accounts. You may use it for anything you wish. While we are here your body guard will also be your interpreter. He has been given his instructions and will listen to you. He arrives in the morning." He handed her a phone. " This phone is for you to be able to call your family whenever you wish." He smiled when he saw the smile that spread across her face.

Turning the phone on she saw her home number had already been set into the speed dial and named Mom. _I can't believe he gave me these. He doesn't care how much I spend or call my mom? _" Thank you Sesshomaru for the phone. It means a lot to me." As she spoke she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. He wished he could carry her back to his bedroom but he knew she wasn't ready for what he wanted. Not yet anyway. " If you have no further questions I believe it would be best to try to get some rest."

Walking her to the door that connected their rooms, he could sense her nervousness. Bending down he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Even though she was returning his affection, he could tell she was holding herself back. For unknown reasons she wouldn't let herself react to him like she really wanted to.

Braking their contact, he looked deep in her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek. " Why do I see pain deep in your eyes? Why do you continue to hide?" Sesshomaru didn't like not knowing the answers to his questions.

By the time he finished his first question she turned her head looking away from him. Grabbing the door knob she hesitated before opening the door. _He deserves an answer, but how can I tell him the truth when I can't even say it to myself? _Turning her head enough she looked at his legs then replied. " Ask Inuyasha. He knows the answer to your questions. Good night Sesshomaru."

He watched as she disappeared behind the closed door of her room. _Inuyasha I should have known. _He thought to himself as he headed back to his bedroom in search of his cell phone. The way she was acting now and how she acted last night was like two totally different people. The idea Inuyasha had once again been able to interfere with something in his life made Sesshomaru want to growl and beat him until he was unable to move.

He wanted to know what Inuyasha knew that he didn't. He listened as the phone continued to ring. _If he does not answer I swear I will keep calling till he does. _Finally on the 5th ring someone picked up.

" Hello." Came the soft sound of females voice.

" Put him on." He replied in a rude tone. Sesshomaru had no desire to talk to Inuyasha's female. He had never liked her and had always let it be known. In his eyes she was an abomination who shouldn't be alive.

" Ok Sesshomaru hold on for a minute." She didn't know why he didn't like her. It seemed he always took great pleasure in reminding her of that fact. Sitting the phone down she rolled over and touched Inuyasha. " Inuyasha it's Sesshomaru. He's on the phone." The sound of her voice told him Sesshomaru had been rude to her again.

" Go back to sleep Kikyo. I'll talk to him in the other room." Giving her a quick kiss he crawled out of bed and grabbed the phone as he headed out of the room. Going to his study he closed the door so Kikyo wouldn't hear. " What do you want you Bastard? It isn't bad enough to call at this hour of the night but you don't need to be rude to my mate."

" I told you long ago what I think of your mate and have never tried to hide the fact. I only called for information." Sesshomaru didn't give a damn if Inuyasha was mad because he was rude to his mate or not.

" Why should I tell you anything Sesshomaru?" He was about to hang up when he heard Sesshomaru say her name.

" It's about Kagome. I asked why there was a pain deep in her eyes and why she continues to hide? She said for me to ask you. That you knew the answers." Sesshomaru waited for his answer, there was silence. Then he heard a sigh before Inuyasha started to speak.

_He always says I'm the stupid one? He didn't even see it and now he needs me to tell him. This is just to good to be true. I will have to thank her when I see her next time. _Sitting back in his seat Inuyasha smiled knowing he was going to get to be the one to tell Sesshomaru what a screw up he really was. " Let me tell you a little story Sesshomaru."

" I do not wish to hear one of your stories Inuyasha. Just tell me what she is talking about." His patients were starting to wear thin as he waited.

Instead of getting mad Inuyasha only smiled more. " Just shut up and listen for a change." He hear a growl come from the other end of the line. " Like I was saying Sesshomaru. This story started a little over 500 hundred years ago. A little after Kagome and I started traveling together she developed a type of crush on me. One day she told me about it as a result of that I had to hurt my best friends feelings. I told her I could never feel the same about her because I still had all the same feeling for Kikyo I had before she died and I was pinned to the damned tree." Leaning forward, his elbows sat on his desk and he took a deep breath.

" In the next two years even though I know it hurt her at first she understood and finally excepted it. She started liking another demon who would come around now and then. Although I still don't see why. He was rude, hateful, cruel a total ass but sweet Kagome saw past all of that. She told Sango she could see someone who was kind to children, loving in his own way. The reason he was always so rude was his way to keep other from getting to know the real him because he was afraid to show he cared about anyone, afraid of the pain of lose. We all thought she was crazy to think of him like that but we would never let her know what we thought."

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha sigh before he continued.

" On the day she left she handed me the jewel and told me to bring Kikyo back. She told me how to make the wish so she herself would not be harmed and Kikyo and I could always be together. I tried to tell her no but she said that what happened because of Naraku was the start of everything. That it was only right to fix it at the end. That we both deserved to be happy after what he had been through. So I took the jewel and promised I would do what she wanted with it. I heard her telling Sango that she and Miroku were very lucky to have each other. She wished that the one she liked had cared about her like they did each other." Inuyasha knew what he was going to say next was going to piss Sesshomaru off.

" Have you ever wondered why Kagome always stepped in between us? It was because she didn't want to see either of us get hurt. Why she would never refuse to go with you and help with Rin, even after you kidnapped her? It was because you asked for her help and you needed her. Why she always called you Lord and not just Sesshomaru? It was because she respected you not feared you like others. Or why she would always do the one thing that pissed me off and defended you when I would start cursing you? It was all because she liked you and you was to stupid to even see it. I can tell you that you hurt her really bad in all the time she knew you back then. That day at the well you more or less told her she was unworthy to even be in your presences."

When Inuyasha became silent he still heard nothing from Sesshomaru's end. " Sesshomaru I told you to be careful of what you say and do for a reason. Before it was you who in her words was hiding afraid of things. Now it is her doing it. Interesting story don't you think?"

As Sesshomaru listened to Inuyasha's story things started to become clearer to him. Many a night he would sit looking the ring and note she had given him and wondered why. The day the note was no longer readable and fell apart, he remembered feeling a sense of loss. Even without the note he could still say what she had written to him from memory. Now the letter and the way she always acted made since to him.

" Your story had been enlightening Inuyasha. When I return, you and I have a few things to discuss. I will see you in a few days." He finally had his answer that he had wondered for 500 years for why she was different._ She was different than the rest of her race because she cared about Rin and I._

" Good luck Sesshomaru your going to need it." Hanging up his phone Inuyasha went back to bed. Crawling under the blanket he pulled Kikyo tight to him. Grateful for what Kagome had given him back.

Kikyo turned over looking at Inuyasha. " Do you think he understands now?"

" I hope so Kikyo. I really do for her sake. She deserves to be happy more than any of us did. Lets go back to sleep." Closing their eyes they both drifted off.

Sleep didn't come to Sesshomaru as he paced his room thinking. The story playing over and over in his mind. The way she had been acting and things she said now made since to him. Worry swept over Sesshomaru as he thought of something he had been told long ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost Heart**

It was in the early morning hours he realized part of what the old woman was saying so long ago. Looking out the window, the lights of the city reminded him of the fireflies that filled the trees close to his home. His mind drifted back to the day he, his adviser and the old woman sat in his study talking about Kagome 300 long years ago.

Over the years he had thought of his fathers warning but never understood it. Not thinking it would come true he had forgotten about it. With Kagome's feelings and Inuyasha's story it made him think once again of his fathers warning. He started getting the feeling it was very important he find the answers to what had been said that day by the witch.

**START FLASHBACK**

_" My Lord please listen to reason. You need a heir. She is the only female you have ever shown any interest in. If something were to happen to you. The other Lords could take control of your families lands."_ His adviser said.

_" I have never shown interest in the Miko. I need no heirs. Not a soul alive can kill me. Not even in this day and age. I am the most powerful Demon in all of Japan. Any fool who would dare try will only die for their stupidity."_Sesshomaru was getting tired of listening to his adviser. If the man was not an old friend he would have killed him already for daring to speak to him so disrespectfully.

All through the conversation an old woman sat quietly to the side. She could see what the adviser was saying wasn't going to do any good against the stubborn Demon Lord. She had been come on a mission to repay an old debt. Now it was time to for fill her mission and return back to her home. When the two became silent she spoke for the first time.

_" Lord Sesshomaru many sighs have shown me that if you do not seek out the Miko you will find yourself alone and troubled for the remainder of your days. If you are wise you will listen to your adviser."_Her voice and face held no sign of emotions. Sesshomaru could sense she was speaking what she thought was the truth.

_" Old woman why would someone as powerful as myself listen to a feeble human like you?"_ His voice was both cold and cruel.

The old woman stood looking at the adviser. Turning to Sesshomaru her body became engulfed in a shimmering white and blue light causing them both to look away. When the light faded instead of an old woman stood a young and beautiful woman in her place.

_" One such as yourself should know even at your age that things are not always as they seem. The Miko holds a deep secret and more power than even you. You can not fool my kind.__ You hide feelings deep inside for her. Even if you do deny it. She will be in grave need of your help, the reasons are unclear to me._

As soon as she finished speaking she turned to leave wanting return to her own home. Before she reached the door Sesshomaru asked a question he had been wondering. _" Witch why have you even bothered to come here and tell me such ridiculous things?" _

Turning the young woman smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru. She had hoped he would ask her this very question. _" He said you would ask. Your father had the gift of foresight. He once saved my life. In return he asked a favor of me personally. I was in his debt so I agreed. He said a time would came that his cold hearted, cruel son would be in need. There would be a woman who would see past all his faults and would care. But he would be to prideful and blind to see it. He asked me to try to open your eyes to save her from something she didn't deserve. When I asked him what was going to happened to the girl. He only said the past may be dead in one but lives on in another. It will find the one who cares for my heartless son. She who deserves no more pain will receive much pain if my son can not open his eyes. My debt is now paid to your father. Good-Bye_

**END FLASHBACK**

_Father what were you trying to tell me? What is going to happen? _He knew his father never said anything just as ideal chat, everything he said held a meaning. Grabbing up a pen and paper Sesshomaru wrote down what his father had said to the witch. Crossing out one thing then another he found he was only left with 3 sentences his father said that seemed important. Still he couldn't help but wonder how Kagome could be stronger than he was.

_**The past may be dead in one but lives on in another. It will find the one who cares for my heartless son. She who deserves no more pain will receive much pain if my son can not open his eyes. **_

Looking at the time then his phone he picked it up and dialed home. When Jaken answered he told him he had a puzzle he needed answered. Giving him all the information needed, he ordered him to gather others, find the answer and call as soon as they had any ideas.

Sesshomaru could hear the steady rhythm of Sota's heart beat and breathing as he listened at his door. Satisfied he was safe and asleep he went to check on Kagome. Standing at her door he could hear the rhythm of her heart beating faster than normal and the light sound of movement.

Turning the knob he found her door unlocked. Stepping inside the scent of fear filled the room. He found her sleeping on the sofa instead of the bed. He knew she must be having a nightmare from the scent of the room. Gently picking her up, he sat on the sofa sitting her on his lap.

A low growl started coming from his chest as he held Kagome close. As he tried calming her nightmare he gently stroked the lose hair from her face. Soon the scent of fear vanished from the room and she slept peacefully in his arms. Relieved he closed his eyes with her head under his chin.

Light filled the room as the sun came up waking Sota from his sleep. After doing his morning routine he left his bedroom but froze only moments later. _Mom would flip if she saw this. Finally I got you sis. Hmm wonder if I can get my homework done for a month to be quiet about it? _Sota thought as he stood staring at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

In the time they had been sleeping, Sesshomaru had laid on the sofa with Kagome on top of him. Her face bared in the crock of his neck and a hand on the other side. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Kagome one hands fingers entangled in her long hair and the other wrapped around her waist.

They both held small smiles on their faces and seemed very comfortable in the position they were sleeping. Sitting in the chair next to the sofa, Sota waited as he watched them. He could just imagine what Kagome's reaction was going to be when she woke and didn't want to miss a second of it.

" Staring is rude, even if you are family." As soon as he started to talk he opened his eyes looking at Sota. Seeing Sota jumped he smiled. Holding Kagome with one arm he slowly turned onto his side laying her on her sofa next to him. He heard the soft whimper she made as his body moved from hers.

Snuggling into a pillow she tried to regain the warmth she had suddenly lost. Sesshomaru lead Sota into the main part of his own room. Grinning inside he could tell Sota was waiting for him to say something. Sitting down at a table he picked up a menu. Looking up from his menu he raise an eyebrow. " Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Picking up the menu, Sota's eyes kept darting from the menu to Sesshomaru as he read it. " Why were you in my sisters room like that?" Sota finally ask after figuring out Sesshomaru wasn't going to say anything about it.

" She had a nightmare. She is unaware I was there." Sota simply nodded his head and the subject was dropped.

When Sota woke Kagome from her sleep he couldn't stop smiling when he saw her lightly sniffing the air. A strange look that came to her face. Sota found it hard not the laugh when she finally spoke. " Sota was...? Never mind it isn't important." The light scent of Sesshomaru that seemed to linger in the air made Kagome wonder if he had been in her room. _If he were in here wouldn't I have woken up? Or at least known he was here? I knew when Sota came in so he couldn't have been here. Could he? _

" Sis can we go out and see some of the sights today?" The year before in school he had to do reports on the monuments in Washington now he had a chance to be able to see them for real. The idea of being able to take picture of him in front of one was something that would be cool to show the other kids at school. Being able to brag of his adventures and make the other kids jealous thrilled Sota.

Kagome knew why he wanted to go. He had been teased the year before by another kid at school because Sota had never traveled anywhere but the neighboring towns and cities. " I'm sure we can work something out." She replied with a smile. After a shower and dressing everyone sat down to have their breakfast.

Hearing a knock at the door Kagome started to stand but was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. " Finish your breakfast." Sesshomaru said as he softly pushed her back down. Nodding her head he went to the door. Opening the door he was greeted by a young man in jeans and a dark blue shirt. He had seen pictures of the man and knew he was the body guard he had hired.

Letting him step inside he stopped him before returning to the others. " Before introducing you I give you this warning. If either of them receive so much as a hair harmed while in your charge. I promise you a very very painful punishment. Understood?" Even though Mark didn't let it show Sesshomaru could tell he had just made him very nervous. Happy with the results he motioned for him to follow him.

Sesshomaru introduced Kagome and Sota to their body guard. Bowing he introduced him as Mark. Kagome invited him to sit at the table and drew him into a conversation. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru vanished from the room.

When Sesshomaru returned he announced he needed to leave. Holding out his hand to Kagome she stood. Glancing at Mark Sesshomaru softly nodded his head. Nodding his head in return, Mark knew that from that moment on he was completely responsible for both Kagome's and Sota's safety.

" You may call at any time you wish. The reason matters not." He said as he pulled her into his arms and inhaled her scent. His cheek rubbed against hers as he pulled his lips along her jawline. Sesshomaru let his lips lightly pulled across hers as he looked her in the eyes. Her lips tingling with the warmth of his breath flowing over them.

Her eyes closed as he pressed his lips to hers. Sesshomaru softly growled in contentment as their tongues caressed each other. He pulled her body against his as his fingers entangled in her hair. When she felt the tightening start in her lower abdomen she broke their contact.

" You should go Sesshomaru. You don't want to be late." As she spoke she went through the motions of straightening his tie. Picking up his briefcase, she handed it to him.

" Thank you." He said smiling as he took it from her. " I will call you later." When she nodded, he quickly kissed her cheek before vanishing through the door.

Taking a deep breath she willed the tightening feeling away. Sitting down Sota started telling her all the places he wanted to go. _Well there goes the whole day. _She thought laughing inside. Soon the three some were on their way. After buying a couple cameras they started going to each place and taking picture Sota wanted.

Through out the day Sesshomaru would call to see how things were. Meeting them for lunch he happened to mention how the meeting was going. He was rather pleased in the fact it looked as if they would be finished early the next morning. Before leaving the luncheon he pulled out and small gold chain with a solid gold heart pendent on it. Placing it on Kagome he lightly kissed her neck and nodded to Sota and Mark before leaving.

On his way back to his meeting, his phone started ringing. " Yes Jaken."

" My Lord I have called in regards to your request of the puzzle. After much debate we can only come up with one thing as your answer. I'm afraid it makes little since though." Jaken just knew he was going to sound stupid and would suffer sooner or later for it.

" Jaken speak." He heard Jaken sigh before speaking again.

" It might means... They think it could be that Naraku had an incarnation that didn't die. Or he had a child no one knew about. If that is the case My Lord. This person will find Lady Kagome and torture her to avenge Naraku's death. The rest is still unclear. They said it was the only thing that made since for it to link the past and the present." Jaken wasn't about to tell his Lord what was said about him being blind.

The idea of something like that being true wasn't possible in Sesshomaru mind. If it were possible he was sure he would have found out about it before now. " Very well Jaken. Keep working on it." Hanging up he watched out of the limo window.

While taking pictures of Sota at the Lincoln Memorial Kagome snapped one of Mark. He almost seem nervous the fact she had taken it. This was something she thought strange. Brushing it off she thought perhaps he was like her grandfather and just hated having his picture taken.

Looking at her watch Kagome wanted to cringe. _Oh man. Only 1 o'clock? Has time been standing still? _Looking at her enthusiastic brother she sighed knowing they still had 4 very long hours of being drug around from place to place. On there way to see the White House, Mark's phone started ringing.

An almost pail look washed over Marks face. Closing the phone Mark turned around in his seat. " Driver you will drive to the airport. Enter the south gate and stop at hanger 2-E. The Higurashi family is going back to Japan now."

" Yes Sir." Replied the driver as he turned the limo and started to speed up.

" Why are we going back? What's wrong and where is Sesshomaru?"

" I have been ordered to escort you both back to Japan. It is a matter of your safety is all he you needed to know. Don't worry he will be following soon." He explained as they were pulling up to the gate at the airport.

Kagome knew something wasn't right. Sesshomaru would never send them away like this. Not without him with them. When Mark turned around to talk to the gate attendant Kagome slipped her phone from her pocket hitting the speed dial for Sesshomaru. She hoped he would pick up in time and what she was doing would work.

She strained her ears trying to listen for when he picked up. Sitting in his meeting down town Sesshomaru's phone started to ring. " Pardon me for a moment while I take this gentlemen." He notice how one of the men looked aggravated with the interruption. When he placed the phone to his ear what he heard caused his breath to still and his body froze.

" Mark why is Sesshomaru sending us back to Japan? What happened? Tell me!" Sesshomaru could hear fear in her voice. Causing him to stand straight up from his seat. He could hear Mark in the back ground telling her he was under orders to take her back to Japan and hide her.

The sound of a car door, light movements. " Take it and ran as fast as you can and hide. Button 2." The sound of more movement then all at once Kagome's voice filled his ear as she screamed " Run!" Fast foot steps a door opening then nothing.

Without saying a word Sesshomaru turned to leaving. A voice came from behind him. " If you leave now we will not sell."

" Keep the damn company! It isn't worth it to me now." He replied without even turning around. As he rode the elevator to the roof. He kept calling out to Sota who he was sure was on the other end.

Glancing around she could see they were close to the door of the side of the airport. When Mark stepped out of the car Kagome took her chance and handed Sota the phone as she spoke quickly. " Take it, run and hide. Button 2."

Sota's eyes went wide as he nodded. Stepping out of the car Sota followed behind her. Stepping behind Mark like they were following him, they glanced at each other. All at once Kagome grabbed Mark from behind as she screamed. " Run!" Sota bolted running as fast as his legs would move, his hand tightened around the phone he carried.

Kagome held on with all the strength she had but it didn't take long for Mark to brake free of her hold. " Bitch!" Mark screamed as his hand pulled back. With one hard blow of his fist he knocked Kagome to the ground. As everything blurred she saw Sota run through the door of the building and a voice yelling out, then came the silence of darkness.

" How dare you." Screamed the driver as he jumped out of the limo running toward Kagome and Mark. As the two fought Mark grabbed him around the neck and head. With a hard twist Mark heard the snap sound as the drivers neck broke and his body stilled.

Letting go he watched as the drivers lifeless body fell to the pavement. Straightening his clothes he looked down at the driver. " You should have stayed in the limo stupid. You would have lived." Picking up Kagome's unconscious body he carried her onto the plane. As soon as the door closed the plane taxied onto the runway.

As Sota hid, he kept hearing someone say his name. Looking down at the phone he realized it was Sesshomaru on the other end. " Sesshomaru! They took her! They took sis!" He could understand the panic that was in Sota's voice. By the time he was able to calm Sota down Sesshomaru reached the roof.

Telling him to meet him in front of the building they both hung up. Quickly calling his driver he informed him to meet him at the airport. Turning into a ball of light Sesshomaru zoomed through the air as fast as he could. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing him due to the speed he was traveling.

Reaching the airport Sesshomaru landed behind some bushes and transformed back. As soon as he walked out he was spotted by Sota who ran to him hugging him around the waist. Sesshomaru could see his tear stained face as well the fear and panic in his eyes and scent.

Reassuring him they were going to get her back Sota tried to calm himself. Little good it did him. Putting Sota on his back Sesshomaru took off running. To everyone else they were only a flash as if they had blinked their eyes. Looking at the area Sesshomaru could tell the driver had nothing to do with it and must have tried to help. Losing his life for his efforts.

In the limo Sota found the two cameras they had been using. Light reflected off something on the ground. Bending down Sesshomaru found the necklace he had given Kagome. _Damn she lost it!_ _Must have happened during the struggle. _He thought as he looked at the heart shaped locket on the broken chain. He had not told anyone the necklace had a tracker inside of it.

With her no longer having the necklace, there was only one thing left he could do. He only hoped it was Tokyo Mark was taking her to. Walking to the his limo he pulled the phone from his pocket. Calling Inuyasha he explained what happened. The amount of yelling, screaming and cursing that came from Inuyasha caused Sesshomaru to pull the phone from his ear.

When he heard his name said he once again placed the phone to his ear. As soon as their conversation was finished Inuyasha started calling in help to find Kagome. Two hours later Sesshomaru and Sota's plane lifted from the ground heading back to Japan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Planes and Pains**

Kagome woke with her jaw hurting. As soon as she opened her eyes and saw Mark. Images flashed in her mind and she remembered what happened at the airport. Mark started laughing when he saw her starting to fight against her bounds.

" For someone who has the attention of two strong demons, I thought you would have been at least a small challenge. My employer sure thought you would be. It seems he was wrong." The sound of his laughter made Kagome feel sick of her stomach.

" Wait till I get out of this. I'll show you just how weak I am." She said as she jerked her arms a few times. The cold glare she was giving him made him narrow his eyes at her. " Who are you taking me too?" She screamed, demanding to know.

Mark leaned in closer to her. " I'll say this once and only once. My employer wants you alive and unharmed. He said nothing about me not being allowed to drug you. Unless you want a very unpleasant trip. I would behave myself. Understand?" With the evil grin that spread across his face she believed he meant it.

" You gave me your warning. Now I'll give you mine. Sesshomaru isn't stupid. He will come find me and you. When he does, I know you are going to have a very very slow painful death and I hope I'm there to see it. You have no idea what you have walked into. Now do You understand?" Kagome's voice was cold, hard and full of anger.

She was rewarded with the hard slap of the back of his hand across her face as he laughed. Grabbing the duck tape he ripped off and piece and ruffly pushed it over her mouth. He continued to laugh as he walked back to his seat. Kagome sat quietly searching her mind of who Mark could be taking her too.

While Kagome sat glaring daggers at her captor on another plane Sesshomaru and Sota were deep in conversation. No matter how hard Sota tried, he couldn't help but worry about his sister. Even though he knew she was still in the air on another plane, ideas of what she might being going through kept popping into his mind.

He had stopped trying to dry the tears from his eyes. Each time he did more only took their place. Even thought Sota was young he was not stupid. He knew the ways of the world. Not only because of his grandfathers talks but from his friends at school. He knew the things his sisters captor could do if he really wanted to.

Sesshomaru understood Sota's concern and his action. He himself felt the same inside but he refused to let it be seen by anyone. He knew he needed to keep his mind on the problem and his emotions under control if he wanted to be able to rescue Kagome. " She will be alright Sota. Mark is only a delivery boy. The one who wants her will want her unharmed." He said placing his hand on Sota's shoulder as he tried to comfort the still almost panicked boy.

" How can you be sure Sesshomaru? What if he is.. is doing something to her right now?" Tears started to flow from Sota's eyes. With saying it out loud it only caused Sota's fear to increase more.

The look in Sota's eyes was almost as if he was pleading for a reason to believe him. " Because that is what I would want. I know because I am able to think as that person does." Even thought it sounded cruel, Sota felt comforted by what Sesshomaru had said.

Nodding his head Sesshomaru asked him to tell him the story again. After telling the same story 5 times Sota was getting tired of saying it over and over again. Rubbing his face with his hands, his eyes landed on the seat next to him. Sota gasp when he realized something he had not told Sesshomaru before.

Grabbing up the cameras he thrust them toward Sesshomaru as he spoke. " The camera's! Kagome took a picture of him by mistake. He got upset about it. The picture could help us find him right?"

Sesshomaru grinned as he nodded his head and took the camera's from Sota's hands. " You are sure you have not forgotten anything else?" Sota became quiet as he stared at the table and closed his eyes. Going over every little detail that happened in his mind, he finally shook his head no.

Concerned for Sota's emotional state, Sesshomaru handed him a small glass of juice. " Drink." Sesshomaru said almost as an order. He watched as Sota drank the juice down and smiled inward. Unknown to Sota, Sesshomaru had added something to make him sleep.

Within 30 minutes Sota's eyes started growing heavy and soon he slumped over in his seat. Sesshomaru was glad to see Sota resting after everything that he had been through. Laying him in the bed, he left him to rest. He hoped Sota would sleep the rest of the trip. Leaning back in a chair Sesshomaru tried to drift off into a light sleep.

Kagome felt the call of mother nature urging her to the bathroom. After a few minutes of loud noises and kicking of her feet Mark finally pulled the tape from her mouth. " What?" He asked in a rude tone.

As soon as the tape was riped from her lips, they started to burn and tingle. " I need to go pee."

" No. You can hold it. We will be landing soon." He started to replace the tape but stopped when she turned her head.

" I really need to go and now. What would your employer think if you were to bring me in smelling like urine?" She was sure the one who wanted her must be a demon and the smell of urine was something that demons found very unpleasant.

" I promise you will live to be sorry if you try anything." He removed the hand cuffs from around her ankles and her seat belt then escorted her to the bathroom. Standing outside the door he waited for her to reemerge. As she relieved herself her eyes roamed the small enclosure.

Looking around it seemed there was only one way in and out of the room. But when she looked up she saw a small hatch. Quickly standing on the stool she pushed on the hatch causing it to open. When she started looking around the small opening she saw wires and beams but most importantly it was all open with no walls.

She almost fell off the toilet when Mark started banging on the door. " Hurry up and get out here before I come in after you." He was annoyed she was taking so long and he wanted to get back to his book.

Grabbing the edge of the hatch she regained her balance. " Hold on a minute will you. This isn't easy you know." She yelled as she looked at the door. She started taking to herself out loud to help cover the noise she would make as she slid the hatch cover back in place. Opening the door she gave him a snarling look. " See genius I'm right here. Not like there is anywhere I can go on this stupid plane." She said in a mocking, rude tone.

" Shut up and move." He said in an angry voice as he shoved her back in the direction of her seat. All the way back to the front Mark mumbled how he would be glad to be rid of her in another hour. _How can I use the hatch? Think Kagome think. _After a few minutes the answer came to her. _The wheels! There must be an opening of some kind for them to go down when we land. If I can somehow be there when they do I might be able to get away. An hour he said an hour._

She kept a close eye on the time as she fought to stay awake. Each time she tried to fall a sleep she gave herself pain by biting on her inner lip. When it was almost time she started kicking and screaming like she had before. Due to the dryness of her lips when he yanked the tape off it took some skin from her lip as well.

" What the hell do you want now?"

" I need to go." She said and started squirming around trying to help enforce her claim.

" You went less than a hour ago and we are about to land. So No."

" If I don't get to go now the smell of urine isn't the only smell I'll be giving off by the time we get to only God knows were. If you know what I mean."

" Remember what I said." He shoved her toward the back." Your more trouble than your worth." He said as they walked back to the bathroom. Kagome stood in front of the door holding her hands out. Mark only stood staring at her like she had lost her mind.

" I can't do what I need with these things on. If I tried I would end up cutting myself up. Then you wouldn't get paid. Unharmed remember. Besides it's a plane, one way in, one way out." Her prayers were answered when he removed her handcuffs.

Locking the door she quickly pushed open the hatch and climbed up. Replacing the hatch, she quietly crawled away. She could hear the echoing of Marks voice and the banging on the door. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to find she was gone. When she heard his voice scream out. " BITCH! YOU CAN"T GET AWAY!" Then the sound of moving metal from his weight as he started following, her speed increased.

A loud squealing sound could be heard and the plane started to bounce around. Finding the landing gear she smiled as her eyes saw the opening. Just as her legs went through the opening and she felt the small ledge above tire under her feet. Something grabbed her hair and her head was thrown against the side of the plane.

Her legs went weak and she slid down to the pavement hitting the tire as she fell. As she tried to get up all she saw was a fist coming at her fast then everything went black. Standing over Kagome's unconscious body, Mark glared down at her. " Stupid Bitch. If I had known she would be this much trouble I would have asked for more than a lousy 500k. " He said to himself as he picked her up and carried her to the waiting car. Replacing the cuffs he started the car and drove off into the dark of the night.

For the last 4 hours every hunter and tracker that lived in the Western Lands had been watching anywhere a plane could land. The order had been given to only follow and find the one responsible for her kidnapping. No one was to engage unless it looked as if she was about to be killed.

Each and every person watching for the plane understood all to well the reasons for their orders. Through out the years Sesshomaru had protected those who lived in his lands. Knowing someone had dared to kidnap his soon to be mate they all felt honor bound to help get her back.

Sesshomaru paced back and forth, glancing at his watch every few minutes. _If I had orbed I could have been there already but to leave the boy alone would have been unwise. Why do these plane have to fly so damn slow? _He started thinking of all the ways he could torture the ones responsible for taking Kagome. Each thing he thought of was even more cruel and painful than the last.

When his phone started ringing he answered it without even seeing who it was. He hoped it was Inuyasha with good news. "Speak?"

" How long before you land?"

" Approximately one hour. Has they been spotted yet?" The silence that came from Inuyasha told him his answer. Looking at the floor he knew that her plane would have landed by now. Inuyasha's answer only confirmed it.

" No. Either they went somewhere other than Tokyo or they used a private air strip we don't know of." Inuyasha hated being the one to inform Sesshomaru they didn't know where Kagome was. He knew Sesshomaru would see it as a weakness or him being unable to handle things on his own. As he always did. After hearing nothing but silence Inuyasha spoke again. "Sesshomaru what about her family? They need to know what is going on."

" I will explain everything to them when I take Sota to his family." As he spoke he sat down. Telling her family was one conversation he was not looking forward to.

" I have two guards watching over the family without their knowing. Just in case of trouble." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both knew how important Kagome's family was to her.

" Good. Have some of the fliers search over the lands for any airstrips that were not covered."

" I already have them doing just that." Inuyasha said with a small smile. For a change he was one step ahead of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's answer surprised Sesshomaru. _For a change he is doing what needs done. I suppose even he can doing something right. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

" I'll meet you at the airstrip when you land Sesshomaru. For now I have things to do. Bye."

Closing his phone Sesshomaru relaxed a little leaning back in his seat. For the first time in his life he was glad he had not killed Inuyasha when he was younger. Pulling out his wallet he sat looking at the picture of Kagome he always carried. His mind drifted back to when he realized how he felt about her and he went to seek out Inuyasha with his proposition.

**START FLASHBACK**

A demoness Sesshomaru once took his liberties with long ago approached him. It didn't take long before he knew why she had come. The idea of even touching a female didn't seem to appeal to him. Sesshomaru ignore the demoness even though she was in heat. He continued to walk leaving her both unsatisfied and confused.

For the last 250 years he wanted nothing to do with any female he saw. For a week he thought of the reason why as he traveled his lands on patrol. Passing the outskirts of a small village he saw a young woman with dark hair and creamy looking skin. An image of Kagome flashed in his mind.

" Miko?" He whispered. As soon as the word left his lips, he felt his manhood stired to life. When he looked closer he saw it was not her. The slight feeling of disappointment and his own bodies reaction to the thought it could be her both surprised and bothered him. It was that day he realized why he didn't want any female he saw.

Leaving his lands he went in search of Inuyasha. Walking up to Inuyasha's hidden home. Sesshomaru stopped when Inuyasha stepped out of the door with his Tetsusaiga in his hands. " What do you want asshole?" Inuyasha said as he pointed Tetsusaiga at him.

" I have not come to fight Inuyasha. I have come with a proposition for you." Inuyasha could sense he was telling the truth but with Sesshomaru's record of seeking him out just to fight Inuyasha didn't let his guard down.

" Well what is it then?" He said as he pushed Tetsusaiga back in its sheaf. Crossing his arms he watched him carefully.

" What can you tell me of the Miko?" His question sounded more like a demand as he spoke.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as if he had lost his mind. " You mean Kikyo?" He couldn't understand why he would want to know about her. In the 250 years she had been his mate, Sesshomaru had always been hateful to her.

Sesshomaru let out a growl. " I wish to know nothing of your abomination of a mate Inuyasha. I speak of the other Miko. The one from the well."

" Kagome? Why do you want to know about her Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha had not hear anyone say Kagome's name other than himself or Shippo in a long time. It bothered him that Sesshomaru was asking about her.

" I will come to the point of my visit here. I will grant you 3 things either now or in the future. If you will help me acquire something I wish." Sesshomaru said with a very serous look on his face.

Inuyasha stared getting a very strange feeling. " What is it your wanting Sesshomaru?" He was almost afraid to hear Sesshomaru's answer.

" For you to help me acquire the Miko Kagome as my mate." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha started laughing. The harder Inuyasha laughed the more irritated Sesshomaru became. It didn't take long before Inuyasha found himself held to a tree with Sesshomaru's hand around his throat.

" Let him go Sesshomaru!" Came the loud voice of Kikyo.

Sesshomaru could see out of the side of his eye she was pointing an arrow at him. His hand tightened around Inuyasha's throat as he spoke. " Inuyasha You will tell that thing to stay out of this. Have some honor. Do not except the protect of a female."

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to say anything before Kikyo released her arrow. Before anyone knew what had happened the arrow fell to the ground broken in half and Inuyasha now had a Tensiaga at his throat. Seeing what sword was at his neck, Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru didn't want to kill him. " Kikyo it's alright stay out of this and go back inside."

" Why? So I don't have to watch you to fight and him trying to kill you yet again?"

" Kikyo if he wanted me dead it would be Tokijin at my throat not Tensiaga." Looking closer she saw Inuyasha was right about the sword. Reluctantly she went back inside but watched through a window.

" Why would I want to help you with something like that?"

Sesshomaru had not said anything to anyone about the letter or the ring. Raising his hand he showed Inuyasha the ring. "She gave me this ring and a letter the day she left. She offered herself to me as my mate in the letter. I quote.

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

On one of my visits to my village I was shopping and saw this ring. As soon as I saw it a vision of your face appeared in my mind. It was as if it cried out to me. I do not know if you would ever except such a thing from a human like myself. But still I present you with this ring in hopes that you will always think of me when you see the moon, sun or a star in the night sky.

It is with a heavy heart I leave your world unable to return to its beauty again. Even though you are a hateful, cruel person I still can see a goodness deep inside of you. What I see is what I shall try to remember of you.

Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru Ruler of the Western Lands. Kagome. She will be The Lady Of The Western Lands one way or another."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what Sesshomaru had just said. But if there was one thing he knew about Sesshomaru it was that he never lied. " Three things huh?"

Sesshomaru pulled the sword from his throat. " Yes."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru had been so deep in thought he had not heard Sota walk up or speaking to him. Sota reached over and touched Sesshomaru's shoulder. Without realizing what he was doing his hand shot out grabbing Sota around the throat lifting him off the floor.

Sota's body froze with fear. When Sesshomaru realized he had grabbed Sota he quickly let go. Seeing the fear in Sota's eyes and knowing he had been the one to put it there, Sesshomaru had to look away before he could speak. " I apologize Sota. I was unaware of your presence and your touch was unexpected. I assumed you knew it was unwise to startle a demon when they were deep in thought. Forgive me for gabbing you."

Sota stood silently thinking. He could tell Sesshomaru was not someone that apologized very often and he did feel bad for scarring him. Sitting down in the seat across from him. He looked Sesshomaru in the face as he spoke. " I did know I just kind of forgot. It's no big deal you know. You didn't hurt me and it was my fault." He said with a cocky little grin on his face.

With a curt nod of his head Sesshomaru grinned. He was relieved the boy was so forgiving in his ways. Knowing how close Sota and Kagome was, the idea of Sota being afraid of him was not one he enjoyed. Looking out the window into the darkness they both could see the city lights of Tokyo below them. Inside both Sesshomaru and Sota were anxious to learn any information that might be waiting for them on the ground.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood waiting for Sesshomaru and Sota to exit their plane. Even with the was things had always been between Sesshomaru and Kikyo, she still insisted on being allowed to help find Kagome. As a result of her death and rebirth the second time, her body had changed. Even thought she was still human she only retained about half of the powers she had once possessed.

Due to the nature and the way Inuyasha's wish had been said, her life span was extended to match his own. But over hundreds of years of her not using her powers they had dwindled almost to the point of being gone. She only hoped that her and Kagome previous connection and what powers she had left would be enough to help.That she would at long last be able to repay Kagome for what she had given her back. Neither she or Inuyasha looked forward to telling them there was still no news of Kagome.

In a secluded area just outside the city of Tokyo Kagome was finally waking up. Her head felt as if it was splitting in two. She remembered the strike of Marks very powerful fist. Opening her eyes she saw the pail white color of a ceiling. With a painful sounding groan she sat up on a bed, grabbing her head. _Oh man. He must have hit me a lot harder than I thought. Where am I? Why am I in a room like this and not tied up or in a dungeon? _She thought as she looked around the room.

She had only seen rooms like this in magazines. Walls made of fine oak, polished so it would reflect light. Floors of cherry oak adding a deep red color to the room. On the walls were beautiful works of hand painted art. A white bear skin rug on the floor in front of a fireplace. Vases with red and pink roses above the fireplace. A large bed covered with black and deep red silken sheets and pillows.

Two chairs with a golden colored lamb on a small round table with between them, set just right for reading near large windows. A vanity dresser with a large mirror. The top covered with different bottles of perfume, make up, hair pens and brushes. In another dresser what she found worried her. Every draw was filled with panties, bras and sexy silk nighties of all colors and designs in her size.

She saw the room had three doors. Stepping out of the first door she found herself on a balcony over looking a large garden of flowers all surrounded by a forest of trees as far as the eyes could see. Through the second door, a private bath with a hot tub. Many bottles of shampoo, conditioners, lotions and soaps lined a shelf by bright colored towels. Each bottle different colors and smells. The last door was locked, she was sure it lead into a hallway of the house.

Standing in the middle of the room, she slowly turned looking over the room again. A strange feeling of fear and confusion washed over her as she turned. She was confuse as to who had her and feared what the implications of the dressers meaning. Looking into the mirror she could see a large bruise on her face where Mark had hit her.

Looking off the balcony the moon light lit up the garden. She knew she couldn't jump due to the stakes placed throughout the flowers. _If I knew how to fly this wouldn't be a damn problem._ She thought with a sigh. She quickly grabbed a hair pin to started toward the door to work on the lock. Before she could make it to the door she stopped. Outside the door she could sense two males standing close. _I should have known there would be guards. Now what? _

Kagome sighed in defeat of the moment and sat on the edge of the bed. _Sesshomaru will come. He'll find me and this will be all over. He probably has half the city looking for me right now. Just stay calm and wait. _Laying on the bed she curled into a small ball as tears leaked from her eyes. Listening to every sound, she slowly drifted into a light sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Twins**

Before stepping off the plane Sota requested they wait for morning to inform his family. As much as he wanted to see them he wasn't looking forward to what he knew was coming when they found out. Against Sesshomaru's better judgement he agreed. He hoped that perhaps by then they might have some positive news.

Sesshomaru totally ignored Kikyo's presence when they were greeted. Sota however was unable to remove his eyes from her. He knew who she was from everything that Kagome had told him. He could see why Kagome always called herself as a copy of Kikyo. After 20 minutes the attention Kikyo was being given by Sota started to make her feel uneasy.

" May I ask if there is a reason you have been staring at me all this time?" She hoped by saying something he would avert his attention somewhere else but it didn't work.

" Your Kikyo right? Sis told me all about you. She was right, you two do look almost like twins."

Hearing his simply statement made Kikyo wonder just what Kagome had said about her. As they conversation wore on she learned Kagome had never hated her, but instead felt sorry for her and Inuyasha. That it was in fact Kagome who had found a way for her to be brought back with the wish.

For 500 years she had known it was Inuyasha's wish but now she knew it had really been Kagome's determination for them both to be happy that made it possible. When she turned and asked Inuyasha why he had not told her. He simply replied "she asked me not to."

As they traveled through the streets of Tokyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were deep in conversation. While Kikyo and Sota were having their own little talk. Arriving at the Tashio home showers were taken while the servants hurried around cooking. Sitting in Sesshomaru's study calls were made for a meeting. Within an hour those who had been out searching were either calling in or showing up with reports. None of which held any news.

During the meeting no one noticed when Sota slipped into the room as he sat in a chair off to the side. He sat quietly as he wondered about the cameras in his hands. When he did speak up the room fell silent. " Sesshomaru what about the cameras. The picture of Mark. If we find him he might lead us back to sis."

Hearing about the cameras everyone asked the same question. " What picture?" Sesshomaru realized he had forgotten about the cameras. Sesshomaru motioned for him to bring the cameras and to tell the story to the others. Sitting the cameras on the desk Sota started telling them the story of how she had taken his picture and how upset he became over it. After telling them where they were when it was taken, Inuyasha handed them to Jaken who quickly left the room to get them developed.

Sesshomaru had thought it would be wise to try to leave Sota out of things thinking it would be too much for him. Now he was thinking perhaps it would be wise to include him instead. Looking at the window he knew day was coming soon. The pressure he was feeling in the back of his head worried him. He wasn't sure if it was from everything going on or if it was from her. He had thought they would find her before the pain of their link set in but now he was starting to wonder.

After two hours of being gone Jaken walked back into Sesshomaru's study carrying a stack of the picture of Mark. After handing them out people scattered to different areas of Tokyo giving them out to others in hopes someone would see Mark.

Finally the time came that Sota and Sesshomaru had been dreading. Taking a deep breath Sota and Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha and Kikyo into the Higurashi home. Stepping into the kitchen Sota ran to his mother. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tight.

When Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha she saw Kikyo standing next to him. Her eyes went wide for only a moment at the shock of see the one she had heard so much about from her daughter. A warm smile crossed her face as she looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha holding hands. " You can be none other than Lady Kikyo. It seems my daughters wish came true for you and Inuyasha." She said as she looked at their hands.

Before anyone could say anything Sota spoke up. " Mom. Something happened but it wasn't Sesshomaru's fault." Was the only thing he was able to say before Sesshomaru cut him off and took control of things.

" Mrs. Higurashi if you wish to blame me I will hold no ill wills to you or your family for it. Regardless of what Sota says I feel it is my fault." She had noticed Kagome was gone but thought she had only gone upstairs before joining them.

" What happened and where is Kagome?" The feeling of dread washed over her as she looked at Sesshomaru and saw pain in his eyes.

" While we were in the State she was taken by the one who I hired to guard her and Sota. She has been brought back and is somewhere here in Japan. There are over a 100 demons out looking for her now. Half of those demons are trackers or assassins who we use to find rouge criminals demons. She will be found. You have my word." Sesshomaru braced himself for the yelling and screaming he was sure was to come. Not that he could blame her for it.

Sota's mother's body went numb as she sat down in the closest chair. Her mind racing in every direction. Visions of her daughter dead and bloody somewhere flashed through her mind. Tears started to fill her eyes as the reality of it set in. Her daughter was in the hands of someone else and they didn't know were she was. She feared they wanted something that would end her daughters life.

" It's because of the Jewel isn't it?" a deep fear in her voice. After asking her question she looked up into a crowd of wide eyed stunned and shocked faces.

" What do you mean the Jewel? It was used by Inuyasha for Kikyo." Stated Sesshomaru. The witches words flashed in his mind. _The Miko holds a deep secret and more power than even you. _He was starting to get a bad feeling that the Jewel wasn't really gone.

" She didn't tell any of you did she?" She saw them all shake their heads no. Her mother put her head in her hand with her elbow on the table. " It makes since she wouldn't. It caused so much pain over the years. After she came back she knew when Inuyasha made the wish. We were here in the kitchen when it happened. A blinding light filled the room, then we saw it. The Jewel hovered in the air in front of Kagome. A voice came from no where. It said, A pure heart for a pure Jewel. It was time it return to its guardian" She paused as if not wanting to say anymore.

" Then it hit her in the chest knocking her down. When she opened her eyes again she made me swear I would never tell anyone about the Jewel. Because it was now in her heart so it couldn't be detected again. I could tell she was scared someone would try to take it ending her life and everything would start all over. After that she changed. She became moody, with drawn and distant from everyone. Spending hour after hour in her room looking at her pictures or talking to the Sacred Tree in the court yard. It wasn't until the flier for the Dojo on the island she acted anything like herself."

Looking back up at Sesshomaru she continued. " Sesshomaru if that person realizes about the Jewel. She will die and it will start all over again. Everything she has had to suffer and go through would be for nothing. Please find her soon." As she spoke she stood and faced him.

" I promise she will be found alive and returned." He could understand the amount of fear and pain he felt coming from her mother. Even though it wasn't seen to anyone. Learning about the Jewel caused a new fear to grown within him as well.

" Promises." She started shaking her head. " I had a promise she would be safe with you and now she is missing. I don't want a promise. I want my daughter back alive and safe." Turning she walked out of the kitchen with tear starting to fall from her eyes. She went upstairs to Kagome's room and laid on her bed. Down stairs Sesshomaru and Inuyasha convinced Sota to stay and watch over his mother.

Before leaving they promised to let him know everything that was going on. On the way out of the house Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could both smell the tear of Kagome's mother. With it now being daylight they hoped Mark would come out of hiding and someone would spot him. The three left the Higurashi Shrine to start their own search again.

Outside the city Kagome woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Quickly getting up she grabbed a tall candle holder next to her bed, ready to fight anyone who came into the room. When the knock came a second time so did a voice. " Lady Kagome are you awake? May I come in?" The voice sounded female and almost kind.

" Do I have a choice?" Kagome replied as she stood ready for anything. When the door opened in stepped a young woman. She appeared to be human but Kagome could tell she was a demoness. Seeing the candle holder in Kagomes hands she approached with caution.

" Lady Kagome" She bowed. " I have been instructed I am to be your personal servant. My name is Mika. If there is anything you wish simply say my name and I will come to you at once." Mika didn't know what to expect. She had many others that she had been their personal servants and all of them were cruel. She expected Kagome to be the same.

The longer Kagome stayed silent, the more nervous Mika felt. The smell of fear started filling the room. _Why is she afraid? Does she think I'm going to hit her or something? _Then she remembered the candle holder. Sitting it down she finally spoke. "Mika where am I?"

" This is my masters home. He had business elsewhere and will return later today. Would you like help getting ready for the day?" Kagome noticed Mika refused to make eye contact with her.

" Well I would get dressed if I had clothing to put on. Because I'm not wearing what I did find in that dresser." As she spoke she crossed her arms.

Smiling Mika walked over to an empty wall and opened a hidden walk in closet. Looking at the cloths Kagome noticed like the nighties they were all her size. _I was kidnapped and beat up by Mark, brought here against my will. Why would someone go through all the trouble of making sure all these things fit me, when I am a prisoner? It makes no since._

No matter how hard Kagome tried Mika wouldn't tell her any of the information she really wanted. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed looking at the floor. " All I want to know is who kidnapped me and why. I want to go home and back to Sesshomaru." Kagome's own words surprised her as she thought about him. She didn't see the strange look she was given by Mika. With a sigh Kagome went to the closet.

Picking out a simple t-shirt and jeans she got dressed. As Mika lead her to the dinning room Kagome tried to memorize what she could see of the house. She grinned when she saw a door leading into the garden. She nervously sat and ate her breakfast expecting someone to come in.

As soon as she was done eating she was taken back to her room. She was surprised her captor had not at least made himself known. Even though she was afraid she needed to know who it was that had kidnapped her. Once Mika left her, Kagome went to the balcony looking at the ground below. _My head is starting to hurt already. I hope Sesshomaru comes soon or it's going to get a lot worse. If I could just signal him somehow._ She thought as she looked down again.

Looking at the balcony railing she saw her wrist. Sesshomaru's words came to her mind_._ _My blood flows in your veins. It's worth a try I guess. _Grasping the bracelet she closed her eyes and pulled. She was over joyed when it slipped off her wrist. She felt her Miko powers surge up as she sent out pulse after pulse of her power. She hoped that someone who was looking for her would sense her powers and come after her.

Across town Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo all felt a strong surge of Miko energy. They all knew it could have only come from one person. Without giving it a second thought they all took off in the direction they felt her powers coming from. Then all at once all signs of her power vanished.

Stopping Sesshomaru landed in an alley. Inuyasha and Kikyo joined Sesshomaru as they waited to see if their only link would return. Unfortunately it didn't. Finally Sesshomaru tired of waiting. " Inuyasha gather the men. We now know she is here and the direction she is in. I want everywhere checked. Let Sota know." Sesshomaru took back to the sky not waiting for an answer as he continued his search. He hoped he might be able to smell her scent in the air.

Concentrating on sending out her miko powers Kagome was caught off guard when she was grabbed. She sent her powers through her hands purifying the guard that had grabbed her. Unfortunately the other guard came up from behind. A cloth went across her face and she felt her head begin to swim. As her legs started to go weak she tried to slip her bracelet back on. Her only thought was to hide how she had done it until she got another chance.

Through out the day every house and building were searched. Anywhere that was big enough to hid a person was checked and still they had found nothing. Some of those who were searching started thinking that maybe their search was all in vein. But those who knew Kagome knew better than to ever give up.

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. Instead of being in the bed this time she was tied to a chair. Ropes wrapped around her wrist to the chair arms, ankles to the legs and around her waist. The drapes of the room had been pulled causing the room to be dark.

In the corner she could see the outline of someone sitting in a chair. With the darkness of the room she couldn't see his face even with her good eye sight. Looking at the rest of the room she couldn't see anyone else. Her attention was pulled back to the dark figure when he finally spoke.

" Well my pet. It seems you have been a bad girl today. Shame on you for killing one of my guards of course he was rather weak and stupid." There was something about his voice. She felt as if she had heard it before but from where. _Who is this guy?_

" Who are you?" She knew this man had to be the one who ordered her kidnapping. She did her best to control her emotions not wanting him to know she was afraid.

" Now now my pet. If I told you who I was already. What fun would that be for me? Let us just say you and I are old friends shall we." An evil grin spread across his face.

" Oh really? Then I'm going to call you Bastard since your to afraid to even tell me your name." She said in a snide and rude tone.

" It would be wise not to call me anything disrespectful. You could regret it."

" The only thing I regret is being in the same room as you. Being kidnapped and slapped around by your hired man and taken away from the ones I love."

" I was hoping you would be willingly receptive of my attention." _So he lied to me. He did harm her._

_Oh no. He can't mean what I think he means. _" What is that suppose to mean?" She asked afraid of what his answer was going to be. Instead of answering he stood and started walking toward her. As soon as he stepped into the light Kagome gasp at who it was. For some strange reason she wasn't surprised it was him. Even thought it was surprising he had her kidnapped.

" Why Hojo? Why are you doing this to me?" Knowing it was Hojo she hoped she could talk some since into him. But what he revealed made her think again.

" It seems my uncle and I share an obsession for dark haired Miko's." As he spoke he leaned in close to her. " Do you wish to know who my uncles was Kagome?" She could feel his breath as he whispered in her ear. A sickening feeling started in the pit of her stomach. When she didn't answer he stood and pulled off his bracelet and a ring.

She watched as the spells lost their hold on him. Kagome gasp and her eyes went wide. A cold uneasy chill ran up her back as fear engulf her. Tears lined her eyes as she sat looking at a mirror image of Naraku. " Hojo no. Please tell me it isn't true." Even though she had never wanted to date Hojo she had always thought of him as a friend, annoying but still a friend.

To now find out he was related to Naraku and the way he had always acted. It told her one thing. He had always known of her travels through the well. A fear ran through her not knowing what he was going to do. Knowing how cruel Naraku was she hoped Hojo had not taken after him. She prayed he was unaware of the fact that she was one of the group that had killed his uncle so long ago. She knew if he did that she was indeed in a great deal of trouble.

" Oh yes my pet it is true." As he spoke he started walking around behind her. The tears in her eyes started to grow. His hand lightly drug up her arm to her shoulder. Closing her eyes tears fell down her cheeks. She felt her hair being pulled from one side of her neck then the warmth of his breath on her skin.

" What are you doing Hojo?" She tried to keep calm but she couldn't stop the nervous shaking that was in her voice.

" I'm finally going to claim what has been mine for a long time. You. Something my dead uncle couldn't do with your look alike Kikyo." As he spoke his lips slowly drug across the skin of her neck and stopped close to her ear. _Oh my God he knows! _She thought to herself. Pain shot through her head causing more tears to fall.

Kagome jerked her head away from him. In a panic she said the only thing she could think of. " You can't. According to Demon Law you can not try to claim me. You have no right to even touch me." She was relieved when she felt him pull away from her and then he stepped in front of her.

" What law do you refer to that allows you to make such a claim?" She could feel his anger as his aura fill the room. With the look on his face she knew he was pissed.

" I have a betrothed. We are to be mated soon. Demon Law says you can not try to make a claim on a female who is already betrothed. Nor are you allowed to physically touch her in any way. To do so is to for fit your own life to the hands of her betrothed." She held her head high and spoke with confidence. She was sure no demon would go against the laws to do so was punishable by death. It was a hard and cruel punishment but it had worked for thousands of years.

Hojo knew she spoke the truth when she said she had a betrothed and he had an idea who it was. Even with the laws punishment of death his obsession urged him on. His hand softly caressed the soft inter section of her knee and started to firmly rubbing up her leg to her outer hip. She started squirming and fighting against his touch. " Hojo don't do this." She said as the pain in her head increased.

His grin grew as he started to lean in closer to her. His hand moved up her side allowing his thumb to lightly rub over the nipple of her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze he grinned more. " There is a way around that law my pet. Soon you will learn your place and will be happy to have it." Fighting his actions more violently her body started to thrash in the chair under his touch.

Her body stilled when his fingers twisted in her hair and jerked her head back. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at him hovering over her. " Your a dead man Hojo, your just to stupid to even know it! Sesshomaru will rip your guts out and choke the life out of you with them for kidnapping me! My place is with him, not you!" Her voice was full of anger as she yelled at him.

Hojo growled menacingly. Kagome gasped when his tongue came in contact with her neck and slowly moved up to her ear. " You will soon be free of him and in time you will except your place by my side." As soon as the last word left his mouth his lips went crushing down on hers.

As she fought trying to move her head his hands only tightened around it holding her still. His body started pressing to hers as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Rather than let him have his way, she bit down as hard as she could grinding her teeth together. Hojo jumped back, his eyes red in anger. Kagome spat a small piece of his tongue at him along with the blood. " I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! NOT EVER!" She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks due to the pain that was shooting through her head.

Hojo pulled back his arm as if he was about to strike her but stopped. He grabbed her face ruffly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. " When I return you will either give yourself to me freely or I will take what is mine." Turning he walked away in anger.

" I'll never give myself to you! I swear you will beg for death before this is over! Do you hear me? You will beg!" She screamed at him even after he slammed the door behind him she continued to scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**When The Past and Present Collide**

Ensuring no one was watching, Sesshomaru jumped up into the highest tree he could find. Looking out over the tops of the houses he could see he was close to the edge of the city. Shortly after jumping down a sharp pain shot through his head. He knew someone had touched what was his and growled out in anger.

As the pain increased so did the speed of his walking. The pain he felt only served to fuel the angry rage that was growing inside him. He silently swore when he found the one responsible the pain he would give him would be unbearable. Pulling out his cell phone he called Inuyasha to see if there had been any sightings of Mark yet.

After receiving the answer of no, Sesshomaru only growled and hung up. With not being able to find any clues of Kagomes where abouts Sesshomaru was getting close to losing the control he had gained over hundreds of years. The idea that someone had been able to hide her from him for so long infuriated him to no ends.

A few miles from Sesshomaru's location Kagome sat still tied to a chair. She knew when Hojo returned he would try to keep to his word. As she fought against the ropes that held her, she could see her bracelet start to move. Hoping she could get it off she tugged and pulled on her arm, causing her wrist to become raw and start bleeding.

She smiled when the bracelet moved then fell to the floor. As the spell wore off she sent out a powerful wave of energy hoping help would come soon. She froze as she watched marking start to appear on her wrist. The door flew open as guards rushed into the room. Sending out another wave of energy she purified one guard while knocking the other out.

As Mika rushed into the room Kagome stopped herself before she was harmed. " MIKA RUN! RUN NOW!" Kagome screamed as she looked at Mika's shock and fear fill face. Mika turned and ran away as she was told to. Turning a corner she ran straight into Hojo who was rushing to the room. Luckily for Mika Hojo ignored her and continued to Kagome's room.

After finally reaching the end of the last street Sesshomaru turned to return to his home. He made it half way down the block and was hit with a wave of Miko power. He didn't bother looking around for on lookers as he took to the sky in the direction it was coming from. His senses were hit time after time as waves of energy assaulted him. He could feel the crackling of power in the air but still his body remained unaffected.

Kagome sent out another wave of energy making Hojo's skin tingle painfully through the wall. The instant Hojo stepped into the doorway he could see Kagome was still tied to her chair. Their eyes looked as they stared at each other. Before he could take a step he was hit with a powerful wave of her Miko energy. Making him stager back and almost knocking him down.

His body burned as if he was on fire. As he fought against her powers he pulled off his bracelet and ring. " Your not strong enough to purify me my pet." He said grinning at her. Moving toward her he stopped confused when he saw her grinning back at him.

Sending out wave after wave of her energy Kagome started feeling weak and tired. She used the intense pain she felt in her head to help strengthen her resolve to fight back and willing herself not to give into the pain or exhaustion. She could feel a strong and powerful demonic aura moving toward her very fast.

Smiling at Hojo she knew it could be none other than Sesshomaru coming for her. _He's coming. Just a little longer. _She kept telling herself as she continued to send out waves of energy at Hojo. Each time she would send out a wave of power at him, Hojo would only advance on her another step.

By the time Hojo finally made it to Kagome she was exhausted from the use of so much of her energy. Grabbing her arm Hojo's hand burned from the contact. Kagome screamed out Sesshomaru's name in pain from his touch. Her ear piercing scream could be heard through out the large estate and ground were she was being held. With one last powerful burst of energy she knocked Hojo back and collapsed into unconsciousness from the pain and her exhausted state.

Getting to his feet Hojo started to reach and grab Kagome. He stopped when he saw her body start to glow with a shimmering blue light. The light slowly pushed its way out from Kagome's body encasing her inside and protected as it pushed him back. The air crackled with vibrations from a loud roar. The windows exploded sending shards of glass all over the room.

Hojo quickly turned and shielded his eyes from the shower of glass. Turning back around he found it was no longer just the two of them in the room. Standing between him and Kagome was an enraged red eyed Sesshomaru. Even in his enraged state Sesshomaru recognized the face of the person standing in front of him.

" Naraku's family. It seems what the old witch said was correct." He said in a low threatening voice as he narrowed his eyes and growled at Hojo. He knew the person in front of him had to be Naraku's family due to the fact he was there when Naraku died.

" Yes I am." Hojo said rather proudly. " But I'm not weak like my uncle Onigumo's was." As Hojo spoke he started side stepping moving through the room. Each time he moved Sesshomaru would move as well making sure he stayed between Hojo and Kagome.

Sesshomaru quickly tired of the dance Hojo was doing. It was as if he was trying to stall for time. Sesshomaru was sure that by now Inuyasha and some of the other were either closing in or were already outside the estate. Taking a step forward Sesshomaru growled as he saw movement from the side of his eye.

The guard Kagome had knocked out had woke up and was now standing with his weapon pointed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's finger nails started to glow green. Never removing his eyes from Hojo Sesshomaru raised his hand and with a quick flick of the wrist the guard fell to the floor as his head rolled away in the opposite direction.

Hojo watched the pool of blood grow form under the headless body of his guard. Sesshomaru gained great pleasure when fear flash through Hojo's eyes. Hojo snarled when he saw Sesshomaru grinning evilly at him. " You will not die so easily. I promise you great pain for what you have done." Sesshomaru was enjoying the thrill of causing fear in another. Something he had not done in a very long time.

Without warning Hojo vanished only to reappear as he tried hit Sesshomaru. Bring up his arm he blocked Hojo's attempt landing one of his own in the middle of Hojo's chest. Rushing after him he caught Hojo before he was able to recover from hitting the wall. Knocking him to the floor Sesshomaru continued to beat Hojo with his fist until he was no longer moving.

Sesshomaru stood looking down at him as his breathing slowed and the blood flowed freely from his mouth, nose. Looking up at the door he saw Inuyasha leaning against the door frame grinning at him. " You didn't think I was going to miss this did you? I know he isn't Naraku so who is he?" Stepping through the door he placed his foot on Hojo's throat and applied pressure.

" Bring him. She is in need of medical attention." As much as he wanted to kill Hojo then, he wasn't done with him yet. He had not suffered enough and his instincts to check Kagome were overriding his want and desire to cause pain. Looking over at Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could see she was tied to a chair and inside a barrier. Looking around on the floor he found her bracelet and wondered how she was able to get it off.

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru well enough to know he was going to try to get to Kagome anyway. To his own surprise he was worried if Sesshomaru touched the barrier he might be purified. Before Sesshomaru got to Kagome a voice came from the doorway. " Sesshomaru let me I'm human so the barrier will not harm me."

Turning they both saw Kikyo standing in the doorway. " She will not harm me." Was all he said as he stepped through the barrier. As soon as the barrier touched Sesshomaru's leg it vanished, leaving him unharmed. Cutting the ropes with his claws he replaced her bracelet and picked her up.

Seeing the injury to her wrist angered him even more than he already was. Pulling her closer he nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck taking in her scent. He growled when her scent was mixed with that of Hojo. By the time Sesshomaru turned with Kagome in his arms Hojo had regained consciousness and groaned in pain.

Inuyasha yanked Hojo up to his feet and whispered in his ear. " I hope you think it was worth it because your soon going to pay for it with your life." Pulling Hojo's arms up as high as he could behind his back Inuyasha pushed him through the halls and out the front door.

Sesshomaru walked out the front door and was surprised to see at least a dozen demons outside with the number growing with each passing second. The grins and smiles on their faces quickly turned to growls and looks of disgust as soon as Hojo was pushed out of the door. Getting into the limo Sesshomaru carefully held Kagome on his lap.

Inuyasha grinned at Hojo as he ruffly shoved him into the trunk of the limo. " You don't deserve comfort." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone and slammed the trunk closed. Traveling through the streets of the city Sesshomaru pulled out a cell phone and called her family. After informing them they had found Kagome and he was taking her to his home. He said he was sending a car for them. Reassuring them once again she was alive and well he hung up.

Hearing Kagome was alright Kagome's family breathed a sigh of relief for the first time. Quickly grabbing a few things they were ready and waiting for the car by the time it arrived. As soon as Sesshomaru arrived at the Estate he carried Kagome up to his room.

Inuyasha pushed Hojo as they walked down flights of stairs. As they walked the smell in the air started to change. It no longer smelled of fresh air but of something that was old and damp. Pushing on a heavy metal door Inuyasha grabbed a torch that was hanging on the wall. Every few feet Inuyasha would shove Hojo from the back making him walk faster.

When they finally stopped Hojo realized he was in an old style dungeon with cells made of iron and shackles on the walls. As Inuyasha stood at the door as guard released Hojo and shackled him to the wall. Closing the heavy door Hojo heard it lock as the hinges made an horrible sound. Looking through the door the guard and Inuyasha smiled. " Now you be a good boy and don't go anywhere." Inuyasha said in a taunting tone. They both laughed as they walked out of the room leaving Hojo sitting alone and in the dark.

When Kagome's family arrived at the Tashio Estate their eyes grew wide at the sheer size of it. Pulling up to the front door servants hurried out to carry their things in while a guard showed them to Kagome's room. Stepping into Kagome's room her mother saw Sesshomaru standing back his face full of worry and releif at the same time. 4 women cleaned Kagome's arms and hands as they dressed the injuered wrist. Seeing blood on some rags her mother started to panic.

Seeing her mother panic Sesshomaru walked to them and quickly spoke. " Her injuries are self inflicted. She did it on the ropes she was tied up with in order to use her Miko powers. She is very tired and will require rest to regain her strength." As soon as the women were done they bowed and quickly left the room.

Placing his hand on her mothers back he urged her to Kagome. Sesshomaru had rooms readied for each of them to stay in. He returned to Kagome's side and whispered something into her ear before kissing her forehead. Nodding to her grandfather and Sota Sesshomaru left the room with Inuyasha.

There was something about his unwanted guest downstairs that bothered him. He recognized his scent from somewhere and knew he had meet him before. Inuyasha too had the same feeling and was bothered he couldn't remember. Standing in the dungeon they both stared at Hojo without saying a word.

Hojo could sense the anger that was coming from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After a hour of their silently watching him, he finally looked at them but still remained silent. He wasn't sure what they were doing but he wasn't going to give them what they wanted. He simply sat looking at a point behind them pretending they were not even there.

After a hour and a half Inuyasha finally realized who he was. Hojo almost jumped when Inuyasha broke the silence of the cold damp room. " Akitoki Hojo that's who he is. I always knew there was a reason I didn't like you." Inuyasha said and smiled when he saw the look Hojo gave him.

Sesshomaru recognized the name as the one from the mall and narrowed his eyes at Hojo. Sesshomaru turned to leave but stopped at the door. Looking at Hojo he grinned. " You will die horrorbally." Was all he said before walking out of the room. While they walked back to Kagome's room Sesshomaru told Inuyasha what he needed. Grinning Inuyasha went to get the things needed ready.

Returning to Kagome's room not only was her family there but so was little Rin, Reni and Kogua. Motioning for Kogua they stepped into the hall to speak. With still no sign of Mark many were still looking for him. About a hour before dusk Sesshomaru pardoned himself, giving Reni and Kogua a small nod before he left the room. Soon afterward Kogua vanished as well.

Standing in the dungeon he stared at Hojo. Every since the start of the ordeal something had been bothering him and he wanted answers for it. " How is it Mark was able to preform his duty without myself realizing his intent?" Hojo only turned his head and refused to answer Sesshomaru's question. Nodding to Inuyasha and Kogua the cell was opened and Sesshomaru entered.

Squatting down Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo's hair jerking his head back. " You will answer my questions or suffer for your silence." Still Hojo remained silent making Sesshomaru smile evilly. He had hoped he would be given a reason to inflict pain and looked forward to given it.

Nodding, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru released Hojo from and wall and forced him to another room. He saw a stone table with shackles at each corner in the center of the room. Hojo started fighting against the two of them trying to get away. Hojo started screaming how he wouldn't tell him anything he wanted while they shackled him to the table. Little good it did him as his words fell on deaf ears.

" Tell me my answer." Instead of answering Sesshomaru question. Hojo spat at him and started yelling insult after insult. He wasn't looking to being able to get away from them but he wasn't going to just give them anything they wanted or make it easy for them. Sesshomaru grinned as his claws turned a light green and he drop a small amount of acid on Hojo's side. The smell of acid and burning flesh filled the air.

Hojo started grinding his teeth willing himself not to scream as his skin was slowly being eaten away. Sesshomaru took the bucket of water from Kogua's hands. He poured some water over the acid stopping the burning affect. He stood waiting to see if he would speak.

For the next 30 minutes they repeated the same process until Hojo's sides and chest where covered in acid burns and he finally spoke. " He didn't know what he was doing till I spoke to him on the phone." He said almost yelling. With his body pulsing in pain he found it hard to breath. With so many wounds it seemed even the air made it hurt. The water burned as if it had been heated. The stone table under him was riddled with small hole from the acid and blood covered the surface from his wounds.

" Where is Ma...?" He stopped without finishing his sentence when noises came from the other side of the door. Watching the door it opened revealing a tracker and an assassin dragging in the limp bloody, battered body of Mark. Dropping his unconscious body to the floor they both bowed.

" Lord Sesshomaru. He was found at a private airstrip trying to leave Japan." Looking at Marks body he could tell the two had enjoyed themselves while bring him in. Looking at the tracker he noticed fresh blood still flowing from a wound on his arm. Looking closer he saw it was from a gun.

" You will both see the healer. Find me when you are done. You have done well and have my gratitude." With a light bow of Sesshomaru's head, the two bowed back and left the room smiling as they headed to find the healer. Turning to Hojo Sesshomaru growled.

" It seems you have been given a short reprieve." Sesshomaru knew Kagome was starting to wake as pain started to shot through the back of his head. Looking at Kogua and Inuyasha he grinned. " She is waking. Place these two in cells then join us." Sesshomaru sunk a claw into the arm of Hojo and twisted. " I will be back for you." His eyes were hard and cold as was his voice.

Heading out of the door Sesshomaru went to clean up. He didn't want to go to Kagome with the scent of Hojo's blood all over him. He quickly washed and changed his clothes then went to her room. Stepping out of a spare room he was greeted by the tracker and assassin. " If you both agree. You will both stay the night so we may take care of a few matters tomorrow." After agreeing they went with a servant to their rooms. He could hear muffled talking as he approached her room. Entering the room everyone turned smiling at him.

He slightly smiled when her eyes meet his. All the anger and thoughts of Hojo inside him melted away with the soft smile he saw on her face. He realized she had once again removed her bracelet as he looked into her deep golden colored eyes. As they stared at each other they became entranced and was unable to look away. Sesshomaru was pulled from his trance like state when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

" Grandfather I believe she has something she wishes to tell you." Reni said as her eyes darted between Kagome and Sesshomaru. " Good night Kagome grandfather." Smiling she walked out of the room. Looking around he saw that everyone else had already left the room and closed the door. Looking back to Kagome he sat on the edge of her bed.

" I apologize for not finding you sooner." He said, his voice soft as velvet. The feeling of guilt moved through him as he looked at the bruise on her check. When his thumb lightly rubbed over it he felt Kagome softly press her cheek into his hand more.

" I knew you would come Sesshomaru. Please don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." After she spoke she started raising up in the bed to a sitting position. As soon as she started moving Sesshomaru's hand were there helping her.

" You should rest. You are still weak." He thought she was beautiful before but she looked even more so now with her markings. When he looked at her forehead he noticed the Crescent Moon seemed much darker than it had been before. Letting his fingers trace over her skin he moved the hair away and saw he was right, it was darker.

" When I asked my family they said to ask you, so I'm asking. Why didn't you tell me about the markings?" She said as she took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

" It was something you did during the blood bond. Your demon used your Miko powers to achieve it's goal. I was concerned you would not wish to be in my presence any longer thinking I had done it." He had known this conversation would come up sooner or later. Even with all the thought he had given it, he still found he was unsure of what to say.

Kagome's eyes closed as she tried to control the pain in her head. She felt the bed move. Opening her eyes she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her. Sesshomaru purred in contentment when Kagome leaned into his arms and snuggled up against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close as his face lightly rubbed over her hair.

Leaning up she placed her hands on his shoulder and started shifting her weight. _What is she doing? _He thought as she sat up on her knees. Lifting one leg she slipped it over his legs. Her eyes searched his face as she sat down straddling his lap. His hands slipped up her legs to her hips as his eyes slowly moved down her body and back up.

" Kagome sitting like this isn't wise. Your mother could..." He lost what little will he had to protest her position as he watched her moving closer to him. She pressed her body against his, letting her breast rub against him as she raised to her knees. He could feel the heat of her body through their clothes.

When he felt her lips softly rub over the sensitive skin of his neck, he slowly closed his eyes. " Why do you torment me so?" His hands slipped up the back of her night gown and caressed the soft smooth skin of her back.

She softly suckled on his neck causing his breath to still as she moved up to his ear. He could feel her warm breath as it moved over his ear. " Why can you not admit you were afraid? Why can you not say how you feel?" Her tongue traced over his human shaped ears. She found she missed seeing him as he really was.

Sesshomaru's body froze to her question. _The truth? _" Are you sure the truth is what you really desire?"

" It is what I want not desire." Was her reply.

_She wishes for the truth then the truth is what she shall have. _He thought as he took a breath. " For 500 years I have been repulsed at the thought of touching any female but one. I have waited, learned and changed for the chance to have her by my side. Been plagued at the memories of her and the things I said to her in the past, cursing myself for my own actions." He pulled her closer.

" Hundreds of years of being tormented in my dreams of being able to hold her in my arms. Telling her I love her and her returning my love. A life together with a family. Yes I am afraid. Afraid she will never love me back. Afraid of losing the only woman I have ever loved. I never knew fear until you." He had not meant to say as much as he had. He tried to move away from her but she refused to let go of his neck.

Kagome was shocked and stunned by what he had said. She didn't think he would admit to so much. The idea she had put him through so much she had not even been aware of brought tears to her eyes. The smell of tears assaulted his senses. Her hands slid to his shoulders and down his arms as she sat up looking at his chest.

" Sesshomaru release me from this daily prison of pain I have been living in." As soon as she said it she sensed extreme pain come from him.

_Even with all I have done and been through she wishes to be released from our union. _" If it is truly your wish I will release you from your promise and you may return to your families home tomorrow." His eyes became void of any emotions as he looked at her. As he spoke he removed his hands from her waist placing them next to his own legs making sure to not touch her. " If you would remove yourself from my person I will leave you to rest."

Hearing his statement she realized he thought she wanted to walk away. When she looked into his eyes what she saw made tears come to her own eyes. She away not wanting to see what laid within his eyes. His eyes were no longer warm and looked at her with a kindness. Now they were cold and hard as she remembered them being long ago.

Seeing her tears Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from reaching up and wiping them away. Feeling her lean into his touch he was confused. She was saying one thing and acting another. She cupped his hand between hers and her cheek. He watched as she moved his hand down to her chest and placed it on her breast.

His eyes slowly raised to meet hers. " Do you not want what you have desired for so long?" She asked in a soft voice.

" This is something I will always want." He raised hand over her heart. " But this is what I desire."

" Then you have what you desire and want if you came forgive me for all I have put you through." She released the breath she was holding when he smiled and pulled her into his arms. As much as he wanted to claim his mate, he knew she was still weak and needed rest.

Moving down in the bed he pulled her close and covered them with the sheet. With a smile on both their faces they each drifted off for a well deserved rest. No one knew what was a foot far below their very beds.


	21. Chapter 21

**Justice Demon Style**

Mark and Hojo both knew if they didn't escape and succeed they would die in a very cruel way. Now that they have crossed Sesshomaru he would never stop until either they or he was dead. While everyone was sound asleep upstairs much was happening far below their very beds. Marks bloody hands started glowing a bright fire red as he grabbed onto of the bars around the lock of his cell.

After a few minutes the bars heated up and started glowing as the metal soften. After awhile of heating the bars and pushing on the door with his shoulder, Mark's cell door pushed open. Quickly moving to Hojo's cell he repeated his actions and soon both were freed from their cells.

Without speaking the two slipped through the door only to find a guard. Taking the guard by surprise he was quickly subdued by the two. Before he was able to make a sound of warning Hojo grabbed the knife from the guards side cutting his throat with his own blade. His body fell lifelessly to the floor as Mark released him. With a quick nod of Hojo's head they were on the move again.

Without making a sound the pair moved up the stairs. Soon the air started to clear and it no longer smelled old and damp but instead that of crisp clean night air. Reaching the top Mark cracked the door and found no one in sight. Hojo rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru's stupidity thinking he would be unable to escape from his pathetic excuse of a dungeon.

Slipping into a bedroom they found it empty. In a hushed conversation they agree to search out real weapons and meet back in the room asap. To accomplish their goal since their being free would be unexpected. The taking of the most powerful Miko and the death of the great Lord Sesshomaru. Unknown to anyone but Hojo and Mark it was more than revenge or his obsession for Kagome that drove Hojo in his quest.

Long ago when Naraku was killed the family became curse for Naraku / Onigumo's evil blood thirsty ways. The family had come to believe that when the curse was broken the family would receive all of the powers of Naraku. But there was still a chance they would become human once again. He hoped it would be the first. If the curse was not broken by his next birthday however he would die as the result of his own failure, ending his bloodline.

Only by the death of the Great Dog Demon and the mating of a certain powerful Miko could the curse be broken. Over hundreds of years of searching Hojo and his family had not been able to found the right Miko. Many Miko's died because of it. Now in the Modern Era the arts of a true Miko and their powers had vanished, all but Kagome.

After listening to her families conversations of the well and watching her closely he realized it was Kagome the witch who cursed them was speaking of. The Miko who bends time and holds the power of two worlds. At one time he had thought of killing her to stop the death of Naraku but he realized by doing so he would change history.

With not knowing what would be the results of doing either, he couldn't take the chance. So instead he decided on a different course of action. He had not counted on Sesshomaru coming back as competition for Kagome's attention. With his plan spoiled he decided he would have to do it by force.

As Mark and Hojo left the room they each went in different directions. After 20 minutes of searching Mark had not found anything but sleeping people and empty rooms. In his aggravation he decided to return to the room, hoping Hojo had more luck than he did. Entering the room Mark froze to the feeling of the cold metal of a sword at his throat. He was pleased to see Hojo already there with weapons. Handing Mark a sword and a sectional staff, they waited for their chance to take Kagome once again.

A couple hours before daylight Kagome woke to the feeling of a warm body wrapped around hers. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw long white hair laying over Sesshomaru's shoulders. Pulling a small lock of his hair to her nose she inhaled his scent as she rubbed the silky soft strains over her face. The scent of pine and fresh rain filled her senses.

As much as she didn't want the moment to end, mother natures call wouldn't allow her to remain. Lifting his arm she slowly rolled to the other side of the bed. Seeing he was still sleeping she proceeded to the bathroom. Now that she had gotten some rest she was feeling much better. Since it was still dark outside she decided to return to her bed.

Sesshomaru rolled to his side, wrapping both arms around her and pulled her body snugly to his. She could feel a light vibration coming from his chest as he softly growled in contentment. When Sesshomaru felt Kagome's lips softly make contact with his cool skin, he slightly grin. He relished the feeling and he tried to memorize the moment as if it would never happen again.

" You should rest." He whispered as he looked down at her. Even though he was telling her to sleep, that was the last thing on his mind. Over hundreds of years he had dreamt and fantasized of being with her. Of all the things he could do to give her pleasure. How it would feel to be deep within her as she withered under him and moaned out his name.

Having her so close was almost more than he could take. Her natural Jasmine and lightening scent was laced with arousal. As her scent filled his senses Sesshomaru's body cried out and his lower regions started growing. Hard as he tried he was unable to stop his body from showing proof of his own needs, wants and thoughts.

He gently removed the lose hair away from her face and traced the natural curves of her elven shaped ears. He didn't want to rush her into something she may not be ready for. The caressing of her sensitive ears sent sensations through her body like soft shock waves. It seemed each time she was touched by him, he was able to provoke new sensations in her she had not felt before.

Her touch made his flesh tingle as she explored his muscular chest, neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes letting her do as she wished. He softly whispered her name only to be silenced by her fingers over his lips. He watched as she leaned her face into his neck. Her warm breath flow over his cool skin as she whispered.

" Sesshomaru release me from my painful prison." She said as she softly pushed her hips forward making contact with his. Her lips teased his neck and shoulder as she left a small line of baby kisses. She felt his body freeze and she wondered why.

Hearing her request for the second time and feeling her shapely hips press against his hardened member. Sesshomaru had to fight his instincts to take her while trying to keep a rationale mind. " Are you sure that is truly your wish? All of whom you meet will know you are my mate and the Lady Of The West. Once it is done it can not be changed. You will be mine for eternity." His breath stilled as he waited for her to answer.

Her leg seductively rubbed over his and she pulled him closer. Even though she didn't say a word he knew what her answer was. He didn't resist what she wanted him to do. He couldn't, even if he had wanted to. Leaning up he cupped her cheek. " I love you Kagome. I have for a very long time." He said low and soft while looking into her eyes.

" I love you too Sesshomaru. I.. I cared before I ever gave you the ring. I was just to afraid to admit it, even to myself." Long ago Shippo had told him that Kagome cared about him. When he asked him how he knew this. Shippo only smiled and said Kagome's eyes would shine when he came around. It was Shippo's words and his own hope that had kept him going through the long years he had waited.

Unknown to anyone inside their rooms two dark figures silently crept through the halls of the Tashio Estate. Hojo growled inward when they found the room Sesshomaru and Kagome were in. After hearing their conversation Hojo knew he couldn't wait any longer. Knowing she would never be his no matter what, Hojo sighed and motioned for Mark to follow him.

Now his only goal was to do whatever it took to brake the curse. He knew of only one thing that Kagome would never allow harm to come to. Slipping down the hall Mark and Hojo opened the door and quietly entered into the room. Looking down at Sota's sleeping form, Hojo felt no guilt about using her weakness for her brother against her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's lips meet in a soft embrace. As their kiss deepened a blood curdling scream was heard as it echoed through the halls. Kagome recognized the scream as that of her little brother. " Sota!" She screamed as she was jumping out of bed. Without even grabbing anything to cover her night clothes she ran out of her room and down the hall where he was suppose to be sleeping.

Before she could reach the door she was grabbed from behind by Sesshomaru. " You must not enter." He said as he pulled Kagome to his chest. By now every guest in the house was standing in the hall near the room. Each demon knew that Sota was not alone inside his room. Turning around Sesshomaru saw the tracker. " Protect my mate." Kagome's face turned a bright red.

The sounds of Sota crying could be heard. The scent of fear permeated through the closed door filling the hall. As Kagome tried to calm her panicked family the assassin slipped next to the door along the wall. They watched as he vanished and his clothing fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Inuyasha. Words were not needed as Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo around the waist and vanished down the hall. Kikyo held on tight as everything around them blurred. " Inuyasha where are we going?" The idea Inuyasha would run away at a time like this confused Kikyo. It wasn't normal knowing the way Inuyasha enjoyed fighting and conflicts.

" Sesshomaru needs his sword and I can't touch it." He said as he was slowing down. Now it made since to her. Entering Sesshomaru's hidden room Kikyo quickly grabbed the swords and they headed back toward the others. Upon their return Inuyasha almost laughed when he saw how much trouble the highly trained demon were having controlling Kagome.

He was glad for a change it wasn't him who had to fight her. He was never able to win a battle against her due to the word from hell she would always use against him. To Inuyasha that word coming from her mouth was something he feared even more than he had Naraku. Inuyasha and Kikyo took control over Kagome's panicking mother and grandfather. When the door to the room opened everyone stilled their movements.

Staring through the doorway of the dark room Sesshomaru could only see the out lines of the dark figures within. " I will trade the boy for Kagome." Soat's mother and grandfather's eyes went wide and they gasp when they recognized the voice coming from the room.

" Kagome what is going on? Why Is Hojo here and doing this? What is happening?" Their mother made no attempts to hide any of the fear she felt. Kagome knew she had to give her mother an answer especially after looking at her fear filled face.

" Mom you know how he has always been obsessed with me. Even in grade school." She turned and looked back to the door and spoke again. " I guess the idea of me being happy and with someone else just pissed him off." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the dark room.

" Hurry up or he will get what that worthless guard got. A brand new smile ear to ear." The tone of his voice was changing and they knew he was getting upset. Sesshomaru was sure Hojo or Mark was holding a sword to Sota's throat.

Kagome knew in order to do anything they first needed to get into the room. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Everyone but her mother and grandfather knew Hojo meant what he said. Kagome turned her back to the door and faced Sesshomaru.

Kagome mouthed " give me 2 minutes." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't know what she thought she was doing but he damned well didn't like it. He softly shook his head no. She looked at him with pleading eyes as she spoke. "Sesshomaru please let me do this. Even though the room is covered in darkness and full of shadows we all know who is in there."

She spoke loud enough she was sure the assassin who turns out was a shadow demon could hear her. When she said the words covered in darkness and shadows she raised an eyebrow. Looking at the door he saw the transparent shadow demon that was hugging the wall and understood what she was hoping to do. " very well mate. I hope you understand what you are doing." Sesshomaru replied as he looked back at her face. They heard a loud growl come from the room. Then the sound of Sota as he cried out in fear.

Her mother grabbed Kagome's arms. " Kagome no you can't!"

" Mom Hojo is the one who had me kidnapped. I have to do this. He isn't going to kill me but he will Sota. Trust me." Before her mother could protest any more Kagome quickly turned away. Stopping at the door she called out. " Let him go Hojo. You have my word I'll come in."

" You think I'm stupid? I'll let him go as soon as you step inside the doorway." They could all tell he wasn't happy with the sarcasm that was in his voice. Kagome leaned against the door frame giving the assassin his chance to get behind her. Stepping just inside the doorway the assassin took his chance and slipped into the darkness of the room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha let out a breath they were holding when the darkened form slipped from behind Kagome and nothing was said. Sesshomaru saw Kagome sightly jump as she was grabbed and Sota was pushed from the room. The door slammed closed and a laugh could be heard from the room.

Everyone strained their ears trying to hear what was being said behind the closed door. Sesshomaru started signaling Inuyasha what to do then he vanished out of the hall window. Watching their watches time seemed to stop as they waited giving Kagome the two minutes she asked for.

Kikyo took Sota his mother and grandfather to a safe distance. Inuyasha stood next to the door with Tetsusaiga ready to fight. Sesshomaru floated on his cloud just outside the window, Tokijin gripped in his hand. With each passing second what was being heard from inside the room added to his anger and his eyes started to turn red. He had to fight his demon side incressingly more to keep his word.

She felt the cold chill as the assassin slipped behind her and hugged to her form. Stepping forward she moved to the side placing as much darkness as she could to her back. Feeling the cold slip away, she watched Hojo and Mark. She knew he plan had worked so far when Mark pushed Sota out of the door and nothing was said about the other presences in the room.

Hojo grabbed Kagome pulling her flush to his chest and grinned. Kagome only narrowed her eyes at him. " Hojo why are you doing this? You know I don't want to be with you. I never have." Instead of answering her Hojo laughed.

" You have no choice in the matter my pet. You will be my mate whether you want to or not." He said as he pushed her against the wall. Kagome jerked off her bracelet.

" Get off me!" She screamed as she sent a powerful wave of energy through her hands and straight into Hojo's chest. Feeling her Miko energy Sesshomaru broke through the window while Hojo's body was flying through the air. As soon as he hit Sesshomaru was there with a sword to his throat. Hojo quickly raise his sword enough he jabbed it backwards cutting deep into Sesshomaru's side.

Turning on the lights Kagome quickly went to her family to make sure Sota was unharmed and she would not be in Sesshomaru's way. It was not her place to face Hojo. That was something that only her mate was allowed to do. As her soon to be mate only Sesshomaru was allowed to defend her.

Inuyasha was coming through the door as Mark turned to the noise. With lightning speed he drew his weapon slicing the air in front of Inuyasha. As Inuyasha jerked back he could feel the air move off of the sword. The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed through out the Estate.

Mark kicked Inuyasha knocking him through the wall. Mark quickly followed Inuyasha through the whole as he relentlessly thrust his sword at him. Inuyasha blocked wave after wave of Marks assaults. Kicking his feet he was able to knock Mark off of his feet and quickly stood. He began his own assault of bashing Mark with his sword. During his attack Mark was injured across the chest and cut deeply on the back and arm.

As Inuyasha was fighting Mark, Sesshomaru was handling Hojo. As soon as Kagome was out of the room Sesshomaru grinned evilly. His eyes turned red as he allowed his demon side to come forth for their revenge. Sesshomaru toyed with Hojo as they fought. Each time Hojo would strike out. Sesshomaru would only move to the side and strike him with his claws.

Each strike Sesshomaru made was precise in its delivery and held a purpose. He slashed at Hojo's shirt cutting him deep each time. When Hojo's shirt finely fell it revealed a deep cut from one shoulder to the other and a cris cross pattern over his back. Blood flowed freely from his back and chest soaking his pants as they fought.

Hojo's dark blue jeans now looked black to his knees due to the amount of blood they held. Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo's long braided hair, jerking him around and slicing it off. While cutting his hair he also took part of his scalp. Sesshomaru laughed when he threw the blood soaked hair into Hojo's face momentarily blinding him. With a fast turn Sesshomaru sunk all the claws of one hand into Hojo stomach releasing a small amount of acid.

Hojo screamed out in pain as the acid started slowly desolve his insdies. Sesshomaru was enjoying the sounds of his screams of pain but he still wanted more. Hojo's sword swinging and legs started to weaken from his internal injuries and the lose of blood. Pushing Hojo's face into the wall Sesshomaru dug his claws into Hojo's back. " Your death will come all to soon. I want to hear you scream." Sesshomaru voice was full of anger and hate. The sound of Hojo's gasping for breath made Sesshomaru growl as he spoke in his ear. "Suffer."

Slowly pulling his hand down Hojo's back he cut him open. Sesshomaru proceeded to do the same to his arms and sides. Hojo's screams could be heard all over as it echoed. When he dug his claws into Hojo's back against Hojo screamed out in pain begging him to kill him and get it over. Sesshomaru roared in satisfaction at hearing Hojo beg for death. With a slow pull of his claws he cut Hojo's throat from ear to ear.

Letting his body fall to the floor. Sesshomaru watched as the life drained out of him and his eyes held no more life. Hearing the sounds of swords clashing he left the room covered in blood in search of Inuyasha and Mark. His revenge was not yet done. His demon side screamed for the blood of Mark and Sesshomaru fully agreed with it. He hurried down the hall toward the sounds of battle.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru round the corner. When he saw his brothers red eyes and dark colored marking he knew he should back away. The growls that started coming from Sesshomaru worried Inuyasha as he blocked Marks attacked. " Well Sesshomaru are you going to take over or just stand there watching?" With the looks, sounds and his being covered in Hojo's blood. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was not completely in control. His demon had taken over in a blood lust. Inuyasha only hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't attack him as well.

Without any sign or warning Sesshomaru rushed at Mark and Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back just in time to keep out of Sesshomaru arm length. As Sesshomaru rushed past Mark his claws sliced his chest open. The smell of Marks blood started filling Sesshomaru's senses and excited his demon side.

Sesshomaru let out an eerie growl as he spoke. " You will suffer. You took her and harmed my mate." Sesshomaru toyed with Mark like he had done with Hojo. As Mark rushed at Sesshomaru, he flipped over Marks head. His claws came down cutting a large slash in Marks arm as he tried to stab him with his sword.

As Inuyasha stood watching Sesshomaru slowly cutting Mark up he knew he was next. He was to far gone in his lust for blood to recognize anyone but one person. Only one thing was going to be able to calm Sesshomaru down now. Inuyasha slowly backed away but never took his eyes from the two who were fighting.

Rushing through the halls he went to where Kagome and the other were at. Stepping into the room Inuyasha heard everyone gasp. Looking down he realized why. He was cover in blood both his and Marks. " Kagome to must come with me. Sesshomaru is to far gone in his lust for their blood. He will kill anyone who tries to go to him but you. Only you will be able to calm him now."

Kagome ran from the room with Inuyasha close by. Kagome's mother was afraid after everything she would still lose her daughter. Kikyo knew what Inuyasha was talking about and explained it to her family calming their fears. When a demon goes into a blood lust over their mate only their mates touch will be able to calm them. They will kill any and all that approach them until they find their mate. In Sesshomaru's eyes Kagome was his mate and had been for hundreds of years.

When Kagome stepped around the corner what she saw horrified her. Sesshomaru had Mark pinned against a wall as he screamed in pain. Sesshomaru slowly sunk his claws into his back over and over again. The acid from Sesshomaru's claws could be seem coming from the wounds and running down his back. The smell of acid, blood, pain and burning flesh hung thick in the air.

" Beg for death traitor." He said as he sunk his claws into Marks back and cut him from his shoulder to his waist. Mark screamed out in pain but still did not beg like Sesshomaru wanted. The sounds of Marks screams echoed in her head. Seeing Sesshomaru like he was now a tear fell down her cheek.

" He isn't going to ask for death if he hasn't done it by now. He is slowly dieing. Call to him and end this." Inuyasha said and stepped a few feet behind Kagome.

" Sesshomaru enough." She felt sorry for Mark even though she knew he didn't deserve it. Hearing Kagome's voice Sesshomaru jerked around and stared at her. Reaching around he quickly broke Marks neck and let him fall to the floor. Completely turning around Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and growled.

At first she thought it was her he was growling at but then she noticed he was looking past her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha slowly lower himself to the floor and stare at him feet. Sesshomaru walked toward them with a snarl on his face. She was surprised that she wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru like he was. Kagome realized why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where acting like they were and started walking toward Sesshomaru.

His body was covered in blood from head to foot with the blood of Hojo and Mark. Sesshomaru stopped as he looked at Kagome. Lightly smelling the air Sesshomaru recognized Kagome's scent and growled. " Mine." She didn't say a word only nodded her head, placing one hand on his chest she cupped his cheek with the other..

She was however caught off guard when Sesshomaru grabbed her up and pushed her ruffly to a wall. A low threatening growl came from Sesshomaru as he smelt her shirt. Kagome realized Hojo's scent was on her from when he had her pinned to the wall.

Before she could do anything Sesshomaru ripped her shirt off and growled at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pulled off his blood soaked shirt and let it fall to the floor. Lifting her up he pinned Kagome to the wall as he nuzzled his nose in the crock of her neck.

Inuyasha took the hint and quickly left out of their eye sight. Sesshomaru finally started calming since she no longer carried another males scent on her. Her soft words and the rubbing of his skin calmed Sesshomaru and he soon became himself once again.

As he looked at her eyes he could tell she had seen what he had done. The idea she had seen him in such a violet state he wondered if she thought any different of him. Even though what he had done was his right it was a side of himself she had never seen before.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she softly kissed his cheek. " It was your right. Their own actions earned your wrath and now it is over. Nothing of Naraku is left." He hugged her tighter to his chest and was relieved she understood. Sesshomaru carried Kagome to their room.

After a fast bath and changing clothes Sesshomaru and Kagome headed down the hall to return to her family. By the time they reached the room Jaken stood in the hall waiting. Letting him know things where being taken care of Jaken vanished once again. Not wanting any of her family to see the results of what happened. They all retreated the peace of the garden.

No one wanted to talk about what had happened, so they did their best to speak of other matters. By the time lunch was served all proof had been removed. Sota however refused to reenter the room. No one could blame him and he was given the room next to Kagome's to freshen up in.

Later that afternoon her family was ready to return home. Kagome stood beside Sesshomaru and informed her family she would not be going with them. Sesshomaru held his head high as Kagome said she was already home and where she belonged.

Even though they would miss Kagome being home with them, they all respected her choice. Kagome promised to visit them soon as they walked them to their car and watched them drive away.


	22. Chapter 22

**From Lose Comes Gain**

Even with the blood and bodies gone their scent lingered in the air. It seemed it only grew stronger as time went on and was almost overwhelming to her. The smell started making Kagome feel sick of her stomach. Sesshomaru escorted her to the garden away from it's foul smell. She slightly smiled when the sweet scent of flowers filled her senses.

Telling her their was a few things he needed to do he promised to return soon. He left her sitting under a purple dogwood tree. On his way he ordered all windows opened and the bloody areas washed again, then he went to his study. There were still questions that needed answers. As he spoke on the phone his eyes lingered over the pictures of Kagome that lined his desk.

Hanging up he yelled for Jaken. When the knock came he already knew who it was. " Come." He watched as Jaken entered and bowed in front of his desk. He always enjoyed tormenting Jaken by remaining silent after summonsing him. Jaken started to become nervous with his Lords silence.

" Jaken I have an assignment for you. You will travel with the assassin and tracker to the States tomorrow." Sesshomaru grew silent and grinned at seeing Jaken's eyes grow twice their normal size.

When he saw the evil little grin appear on Sesshomaru's face Jaken started bowing and babbling, thinking the worst. _He is finally going to do. He has the woman, now he doesn't need me anymore. He is going to have them kill me and hide my body. _He thought as he was panicking. " My Lord Please!"

Inside Sesshomaru was laughing even though his face didn't show it. _He always thinks the worst. He will never change. _Sesshomaru thought as he continued to listen to Jaken's babbling and pleading not to sent away. " Silence Jaken!" Jaken made a little squealing sound as his shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.

" You are to be my representative while you travel. I have spoken with the tracker and assassin they will listen to your orders. I want you to find who informed the media of our arrival. I also want to know if anyone there was involved with the abduction."

Jakens head snapped up and his eyes grew to the point Sesshomaru wondered if they were going to pop out. His chest swelled with pride as he stood straight and held his head high. He was filled with pride his Lord would pick him for such an important assignment. " It will be done My Lord." He said proudly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before he spoke. " You are my most trusted servant Jaken. It would displease me if it were needed for me to cause you harm. Do not fail." Jaken understood Sesshomaru's statement but he also understood what he had not said.

Hundreds of years he had been Sesshomaru's servant. Sesshomaru had never said he was his most trusted servant or that it would displease him to harm him. Jaken bowed deeply to Sesshomaru " Thank you My Lord. I will not fail you." Jaken said as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Opening the door Jaken halted his walking when he bumped into a guard and another demon. Beside the second demon stood a young demoness with her hands tied. Her face showed evidence of dried tears that had been running down her face. Stepping a side Jaken allowed them to pass. The unknown demon pushed the demoness in the room and forced her to stop in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat back in his seat as he stared at the 3 in front of him. Sesshomaru could smell pain and fear coming from the young demoness and looked to the others for answers. He knew the guard as one of his own but did not recognize the unknown demon before him. The unknown demon bowed before he spoke.

" Lord Sesshomaru I am Taro. This demoness was a servant of the one who took your betrothed. She fought against us as we tried to speak to her and took off running through the halls screaming for someone named Kagome." Looking to the demoness he could see the tears that lined her eyes.

" Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" The demoness stood silent and unmoving.

" Answer him!" Barked Taro. Sesshomaru saw her flinch and almost cringed. The smell of her fear doubled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Looking back to the others he spoke. " Guard stand in the hall with Taro while I speak to this demoness." Jaken the guard and Taro started for the door. Jaken stopped when Sesshomaru called out to him. " Jaken you stay." Jaken returned to his place and waited.

As soon as the door was closed Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the young demoness. " Now we are alone you may speak freely. Answer my question." With the way she had acted he had a feeling she would not have said anything in front of Taro. He found he was right when she spoke softly.

Taking a deep breath she bowed. " Lord Sesshomaru my name is Mika. I was told Lady Kagome was to be my masters mate. I was personal servant while she was at my masters home. Is she alright? Was she harmed?" Sesshomaru was surprised she asked about Kagome health. He said not a word only stared at her. He could senses no deception coming from her. With his silence Mika became fearful. " Lady Kagome was kind to me. She is my friend. Please tell me she remains unharmed."

He didn't answer her questions but spoke to Jaken instead. " Jaken Lady Kagome is in the garden escort her here. Tell her nothing of this female." As Jaken headed out the door, Sesshomaru removed the ropes from Mika's wrists. He motioned for her to take a seat. She looked at the chair with fearful eyes as if afraid she would be punished for sitting. " Under my rule we treat servant with respect not pain. Now sit." He could tell she had been abused while in Hojo's employment.

Mika sat down nervously looking as if she was ready to jump with the slightest movement from him. As they waited Mika told him the story of why she was a servant to Hojo. What she had been told when Kagome was brought to the house. What happened when she was found and then brought to him. The more Sesshomaru listened the less he liked Taro. Sesshomaru informed her that Mark and Hojo were both dead.

Kagome sat in the garden with her eyes closed. Her peace and quiet was broken as Jaken walked up and bowed. " Lady Kagome. My Lord has requested I escort you to his study at once." The tone to his voice made Kagome wonder why he was being so nice. In the past he was always rude and insulting.

" Why are you so nice to me now Jaken? Is it because I'm not human anymore?" She had only spoke to him a couple times but it was something she had noticed.

" Your humanity has nothing to do with it My Lady. Over the last 500 years I have seen many things. Any female who can change such a powerful demon as you have, deserves every ones respect. Whether she be demon or human makes no difference. It is as simple as that." She was glad that Jaken had changed his mind about her. She had never really disliked Jaken in the past but there were times he made it very hard to like him.

As they reached Sesshomaru's study door the guard bowed. " My Lady." Jaken noticed Taro didn't bow and looked at Kagome with a look that wasn't nice. Smiling Jaken opened the door.

Walking in Kagome saw Mika sitting in a chair and smiled as she rush toward her. " MIka! I'm so glad you got away and didn't get hurt." Pulling her into a hug Mika wrapped her arms around Kagome in return.

" My Lady. I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry for what Master Hojo did. I didn't know. Please forgive me." While they had waited Sesshomaru told Mika what had really happened and who Kagome really was.

Releasing Mika Kagome crossed her arms playfully grinning. " What did I say Mika? It's just Kagome and there isn't anything you need forgiving for." Mika smiled knowing Kagome didn't hold anything against her. A wave of relief washed over her as the two stared at each other. Grinning Sesshomaru got an idea. Seeing how happy Kagome was with Mika and her needing a home it would work perfectly.

When Taro and the guard stepped back into the room Mika unconsciously stepped back behind Kagome. Her actions were noticed by Kagome as she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes as if silently asking if he knew why. Sesshomaru's eyes became hard and darted to Taro.

" Taro what is your job and where do you come from?" Asked Sesshomaru.

" The Western Lands. I am a tracker."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of him. The look in his eyes unnerved Taro as he spoke again. " The demoness you brought here is my mates personal servant. She is now and always will be under my personal protection. I give you this warning. You will never assault a female as you tried doing to her again. Or you will not be living on my lands but under them. I will not tolerate such disgraceful unwanted actions to those I protect. Do we have an understanding Taro?"

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru." As he bowed his eyes glared over at Kagome and Mika. Seeing Taro's look Kagome took a personal offence to it. Sesshomaru sensed her anger. Looking over at her he saw a thin line of her powers shot from her hand and hit Taro in the side.

Taro flinch as his side was set on fire and his face slightly showed his discomfort. Even though it was very low Sesshomaru could hear the low growl he made. " Would you would like to explain your actions just now Lady Kagome." Taro looked at Sesshomaru confused why he would say what he had.

" I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I don't like it when someone gives me a drop dead bitch look like he did. He did it in the hall too and I let it go. Like someone told me earlier I deserve respect. I've earned it and he is right. I will not tolerate it anymore. Not after everything I have been through in the last 4 years.

Sesshomaru had notice in the past years that many demons looked down on the demoness. He wondered if this was the case now. He could understand why she was upset. With her being The Lady Of The Western Lands her position demanded respect from others. The idea of killing yet another demon and the problems that came from covering it up he wasn't in the mood for the headache.

" I understand. Perhaps you would like to formally introduce yourself. Like you did at the Royal Court long ago." He knew if it was Taro looking down on Kagome this would stop it. It was also a way he could brag how strong his mate was without saying a word.

She gave him a look as if to say 'Do I have to?' Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow and waited. Kagome looked Taro in the eyes as she spoke with her head held high. " I am Priestess Lady Kagome. Long ago I was the human guardian of the Sacred Jewel. I am she who bends time to her will. I am one of the group who killed Naraku"

She looked at Sesshomaru then back and continued. " I am the one and only Miko Demoness alive. I am to be the mate of Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned when she saw fear flash in his eyes. She hated formally introducing herself. To Kagome it was only bragging about how important you were and she didn't see herself like that.

Hearing the way she formally introduced herself Sesshomaru chest swelled with pride. Knowing she was to be his mate was one thing but hearing her announce it so proudly was something else. He knew she would be the perfect Lady Of The west, not that he had doubted it before. In his eyes she was his equal in every way.

" I apologize Lady Kagome and to you Mika for my disrespectful actions." Taro said still looking at the floor. He knew he had just made the most powerful demon in all of Japan mad at him and had no desire to add to it.

" Guard you will escort Taro out." For some reason Sesshomaru was having a hard time believing Taro meant it. Walking down the halls Taro was relieved he had been able to leave unharmed for the insult he had done. As soon as they were gone Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and Mika.

" Mika you will accompany Jaken to the seamstress for some new clothing. There is a certain appearance you must maintain as my mates personal servant." Mika's reaction not only made Kagome smile but Sesshomaru couldn't help but to show one of his own as well.

In all the years Mika had been a servant she had been abused by all those around her. Now with all that had happened she was being given a new home and a position with respect. The evil and cruel things her master had told her of this demon, she now knew it all had been a lie. For the first time in many years she smiled a true smile of happiness. As a single tear rolled down her cheek it washed away all she had known in the past.

" Yes My Lord. My La.. I mean Miss Kagome." Bowing she quickly left the room with Jaken. For the first time since she was forced into being a servant she looked forward to serving someone. Walking down the halls she took in all she could of her new home and the smile never left her face.

Hearing the door close Kagome's eyes turned to Sesshomaru. " Thank you Sesshomaru. That was a nice thing you did. She has had a hard life but still somehow she has been able to keep a kind heart." With her arms behind her she laced her fingers together and slowly walked toward him. She finally stopped when her body pressed against his.

His grin grew as he watched her walking toward him. He raised an eyebrow when she pressed her body to his. " She simply saved me the trouble of finding someone for you." As he spoke his nails lightly drug over her arms as he slid his hands up. Reaching her shoulders he quickly turned her around, pulling body flush against his.

" If this is your way of thanking me, I will endeavor to find many ways to earn your gratitude." He slightly pressed his hip against her more as his lips softly made contact with her neck. Kagome gasp as she felt his hard manhood cupped in her hands. Her face turned a deep red.

Her eyes widened when she felt how well endowed he really was. _Oh man. How is that going to fit?_ His hands firmly caressed her body as they moved down over her sides. One arm wrapped around her waist under her shirt as his other hand slowly moved up between her breast. Lightly squeezed the front of her shoulder his hand moved back down cupping her breast. Her breathing slightly changed as she was filled with sensations from his intimate touch.

Her head leaned back as she enjoyed the feeling of what he was doing. She pulled her hands out from between them, wrapping them around his neck. She slowly moving her hips side to side pressing her back side against his hardened member teasing him. Sesshomaru lightly growled in approval of what she was doing.

Her hands went down as she traced his arms under her shirt and laced her finger in his. Turning in his arms she pressed her body firmly against him. She continued to tease him as she lightly suckled his neck applying soft pressure with her lips and teeth. Sesshomaru lightly growled when her hands rubbed around his side and her nails gently dug into him as she moved them over his back.

The scent of arousal filled his senses causing his demon side to scream for his mate and Sesshomaru fully agreed. Their lips meet in a demanding passionate kiss. She didn't even realize their bodies were moving until she was push against a wall. She could feel his hard manhood pressing against her. Her leg wrapped around his softly rubbing up and down its length. While her fingers moved through his hair lightly pulling it.

His hands glided over her soft curves. Lightly squeeze her back side he lift her from the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist she held her body firmly to his. He almost moaned when her hips moved and her womanhood pressed to his hard member. He slowly kissed down her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt.

Pushing her shirt open he cupped her breast and softly massaged them. He teased her nipples, rolling it between his fingers. Her head leaned back against the wall as she lightly pushed her chest out to his touch. She silently moaned as his lips traveled from her neck between her breast.

Her breath momentarily quickened when she felt his tongue move over her now hard nipple. As his hand slipped behind her waist he took her nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue. She softly moan as a wave of sensations made her body tingle.

Hearing a knocking at the door they tried to ignore it as he sucked on her breast. They both growled when the knock came again followed by a constant banging. " Someone better being dieing." Sesshomaru said as he lowed Kagome back to the floor. He nibbled on the back of her neck as she buttoned up her shirt.

Seeing she was done Sesshomaru reached over and opened the door. They both wanted to scream when they saw it was Inuyasha. " I'll be in our room taking a bath." Giving Sesshomaru a sexy look and a quick kiss she left the room. As she walked away Sesshomaru closely watched the soft swaying of her hips and grinned.

Inuyasha stepped a side as Kagome past him. The look she and Sesshomaru's faces held told him he had come at a very bad time. He knew he was right when he stepped into the room the scent of their arousal hit his nose full force. " Sorry to interrupt your fun time but I need to talk to you." The looking Sesshomaru was giving him made him wished he had waited.

Kagome walked down the hall frustrated and mumbling to herself. Before stepping in her room she looked back were she had come from shaking her head. She didn't bother stopping until she was in the bathroom. Slipping in the warm water she sat back relaxing.

The more she sat there trying to relax the more irritated she became. Visions of Inuyasha crashing to the floor flashed through her mind over and over. Opening her eyes she got an evil grin and left the hot tub. Pulling the enchanted beads from her purse she was glad she had carried them around with her.

Holding the beads over the tops of her hands she closed her eyes and started chanting in a whisper. The beads started to glow white then shot out of her room. She could just see Inuyasha's reaction and she started laughing.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in his study talking. They felt a strange power coming closer and watched the door. The wood of the door shattered throwing wood splinter over both of them. The white glow of the beads only lasted a split second then seemed to vanish.

Feeling a weight on his chest Inuyasha looked down. His eyes went wide and he started screaming. " DAMN IT KAGOME! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME! KAGOMEEEEE! NO! NOOOO NOT AGAIN!" As soon as his voice silenced laughter could be heard through out the halls followed by a loud yell.

" SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and started laughing once again. Sesshomaru laughed out loud at seeing Inuyasha wearing the beads he hated so much. Inuyasha moaned as the spell finally wore off and he sat up rubbing his face.

" Ironic isn't it Inuyasha. Only a few days of freedom from them and now she has returned them to you once again." Sesshomaru continued to laugh as he watched Inuyasha struggle with the beads trying to take them off. Sesshomaru heard giggling and looked at the door only to see Kagome's face watching Inuyasha through the hole.

Opening the door Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes locked. " Damn you Kagome get these damned things off me right now. Get them off now!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet facing Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms, cocked her weight to one leg and stuck her nose up in the air. " I will not." She said in an amused and mocking tone. " Inuyasha guess what?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Inuyasha throw up his hand as if in defence. " Kagome no! Please have a heart!" He recognized the look in her eyes and that innocent smile. It was the one that spelt doom for him. The look he feared so many time long ago.

Kagome cocked her head to one side and smiled more. " But you know you just love it when I say that word. Just so you know Inuyasha I know about the island. Not smart. Sit boy." Inuyasha went crashing to the floor face first and groaned in pain.

" Kagome you have no idea how much that hurts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" He said as the spell finally started wearing off and he sat up rubbing his face once again. Kagome could see the red marks on his forehead and cheek where he had impacted with the floor.

She had never really stopped to think of how it felt for him. After stopping and thinking about it she kind of felt bad for all the times she had sat him. She just couldn't resisted the idea of torturing him a little loner, grinning Kagome laughed. " I think I'll just leave them for awhile. After all I'm sure you miss them after wearing them for so long " She said and turned as if she was going to leave the room.

" Kagome! I want these damn beads off!" He said in a more demanding tone and started fighting them again. Kagome glanced over to Sesshomaru and saw him softly nod his head grinning.

" You better be happy I like you so much." Grinning she took the beads off Inuyasha. " It is sooo nice to have these. I can just say the name and no matter where that person is they will find them." Turning she winked at Sesshomaru. " I'm going to go back to my bath now." Grinning ear to ear she walked out the door with a bounce in her step.


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a large lemon and it can get rather graphic. If you are offended by such things or you are too young. Do not read it. You have been warned !!**

**

* * *

**

The Roar Of Conquest

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle about what she had done to Inuyasha. Slipping back in the hot tub she felt much better and started to relax with her eyes closed. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru slipped into the water with her. Sliding down under the water she came up in a hurry when she felt hands lightly touch her.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she hit the surface almost jumping out of the water all together. Seeing who it was she smiled and relaxed again. " You really can be cruel at times." He said with a large grin on his face.

" Not cruel just spirited that's all. You enjoyed it too. I could tell. Besides he had it coming." She said as she started giggling. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded his head.

" He did indeed. I believe we will not be graced with his presence for at least a few days. It seems your little exhibition has made him rather nervous." He replied with a large grin on his face. She looked at him strangely. He decided to explain knowing she would find it funny. " After your last comment and your timely exit. He seemed to jump at every small sound. I believe he has become fearful of something being returned again."

Kagome started laughing knowing she had effected Inuyasha so much. Sesshomaru looked at her seductively and a raised eyebrow. He had other things on his mind. Kagome knew what he was thinking seeing his grin and watching him move toward her from the other side of the tub.

**--START LEMON--**

His hands slid up her legs grasping her hips and slowly pulled her body to his. Her arms slipped over his shoulders as she straddled his lap. The feeling of something hard pressed against her body. She softly kissed his neck as she picked up a wash cloth and soap. Leaning back she slowly pulled the soapy cloth over his shoulder. Her eyes very intense on what she was doing.

As she washed his upper body she teased him with her own. Rubbing her breast to his chest as she lathered both their bodies. Taking the cloth from her he squeezed it letting the soapy bubbles roll down off the tips of her breasts. Adding a little soap to his hands he massaged her shoulders, arms and finally reached their goal. Her nipples harden as he lightly rubbed his hands over them.

Pulling her body to his he caressed her back as his hands slowly moved over her. The feeling of her body's little movements against his manhood was making it difficult for him to concentrate on the task at hand. Whispering in his ear for him to stand, she slipped in behind him. He could feel the soapy cloth move over his skin followed by her other hand as she lightly squeezed and caressed him. Closing his eyes he let her explore his body, doing as she willed.

Kagome admired his body as her hand rubbed over his hard toned muscles. She had been trying to imagine what he looked like under his clothing. The realities of it was much much better than she had thought it could be. Moving down his back she let her nail drag over his skin causing him to lightly growl.

Finishing his legs she let her soapy hands slide up his inter thigh as she caressed the area next to his sack. A wave of pleasure shot through him. His breathing slightly changed feeling her soft intimate touch. She moved from one side to the other as her gentle strokes washed him. Washing both side she cupped his sensitive sack as she rubbed from the back to the front onto the back of his hard shaft.

Her hands slid over his hip as she moved in front of him. Sitting on her knees she let his hard member rub against her cheeks and under her chin as her breast lightly touched his leg. His eyes rolled back when she dropped the cloth letting her bare hands move to just above his hard shaft. As she rubbed around his base, her thumbs rubbed against the bottom of his manhood.

Slowly she pulled his hard shaft into her hands. As she lightly moved his member in her hands she heard him softly moan. Looking up she watched his face as she continued to stroke him with one hand while rinsing out the cloth with the other. Raise the cloth above his waist she slowly rinsed his body.

Sesshomaru's breath stilled when he felt her lips softly touch the base of his shaft. She left a warm line of feather soft kisses along the length of his shaft. The warmth of her enter lips make contact and her tongue drug over his skin. Letting out the breath he had been holding his breathing slightly changed. Kissing the head of his shaft she took a little of him between her lips.

Each time she made contact she took a little more as she let him slide between her lips, in a slow even motion. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as she slowly took him in. He had to fight to remain still. He didn't realize his self control was slowly slipping away with each bob of her head. He hardened painfully but he held his resolve and remained still. His hand gently caressed her head and his fingers moved through her hair.

Opening his eyes he watched her take him in. Feeling her claws lightly digging into his butt a warm tingling sensation washed over him with each movement she made. Sensations shot through him like small shock waves. His resolve snapped. He was unable to stop his hips from jabbed forward almost gagging her with his length. Even with all his will power and control he had, he was unable to deny his body any longer.

He couldn't remain still as his hips slowly moved meeting her strokes. In all his days of taking females not one female had given him so much pleasure with a single act. No one had ever been able to cause him to lose his resolve, till now. Growling he reluctantly pulled away from her and lowering himself back into the warm water. She knew he was fighting to keep control when she saw his eyes were tinted red around the edges.

His hands firmly glided down her sides as he pulled her closer and gently nibbled on her neck. Squeezing her butt he quickly lifted her out of the water as he stood and wrapped her legs around his waist. His claws drug over her thigh then back to her butt as he gently caressed her soft skin. Stepping out of the hot tub he slowly walked to their bed as he continued to nibble on her body.

Laying her down, his body followed hers in one slow fluid motion. His body hovered over hers as he continued his assault on her as he started slowly moving around her neck and shoulder. He could feel her leg softly rub over his butt and hip as he straddle the other one. He explored her body as his fingers moved over her soft curves to her hip and thigh.

The way his hand moved over her body the caressing, firm squeezing and the dragging of his claws made her body feel flushed where ever he touched. As his hand moved back up her body his lips moved down kissing between her breast. Her nipple hardened in an instant as his tongue lightly brushed over it.

She could feel his warm lips caress and lick her full breast and her nipples hardened more begging for his attention. He gently in cased her nipple in his mouth. As he suckled her his tongue teased the tip within the warmth of his mouth. A tingling sensation washed over her body like a soft wave of warm water. Her body felt overly warm as if the temperature in the room had suddenly gone up.

As he massaged her other breast he rolled her nipple between his fingers making it hard. The soft tingling burning feeling in her lower abdomen increased. Satisfied with his work he moved to the other nipple and continued. Her nails lightly dug into his shoulder. Exciting him even more.

His claws glided over her side causing goose bump to raise in the aftermath of his touch. Grasping her butt, he brought up his leg lightly touching her womanhood. As he pressed his hips forward his leg moved rubbing the sensitive lips of her womanhood causing them to start tingling. Kagome bit her bottom lip trying not to gasp or moan. Her breathing deepened and she squeezed his shoulder a little harder.

Caressing her thigh he allowed his claws to lightly dig into her skin but not enough to make her bleed. He continued to press his hips forward letting his leg move against her time and time again. His leg soon became wetter with each movement he made. His hand slowly moved over the top of her hip. She gasp when he cupped her womanhood.

A warm tingling sensation shot through her when he gently rubbed the length of her moistened lips. Pressed a finger between the slick folds of her womanhood she inhaled deeply then her breath stilled. Finding the small bundle of nerves that laid hidden between them, he slowly moved up and down her hidden length. Kagome softly moaned when he slipped a finger into her core. Her nails dug into his shoulder almost making him bleed.

" Your so wet." He whispered as he slightly leaned up and looked at her. Her hips raised when he slowly pulled his finger out. Raising his hand to his lips he slipped his moistened finger into his mouth and smiled. The bitter sweet taste of her natural nectar burst within his mouth. " Perfect." He said as he pulled his finger from his lips letting it return to its goal.

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp at feeling him reenter her. Her back lightly arched as she tried to control her breathing. As his finger moved in and out, he slowly kissed down her stomach to her hip. Her hands moved to the sheets grasping them tightly. She gasp when he pulled his finger out and moaned when his tongue took its place.

His tongue darted in and out of her tight, wet cavern as he licked her clean inside. Pulling back his tongue moved up and down the length of her wet swollen lips. With each pass he made, his tongue pressed in a little deeper. Finding her sensitive bundle of nerves his tongue gently circled it. Teasing it from all around.

The tip of his tongue relentlessly flipped and rubbed her little bundle. She moaned as sensations washed over her wave after wave. Her mouth went dry and her mind started fogging over. The tight tingling burn in her lower abdomen grew tighter as it screamed to be released. Her hips started moving and her heart and breathing sped up.

He slipped a finger back inside her waiting cavern making her back arch. Carefully adding a second finger he could feel the muscles of her walls tightening around him. Slowly he increased his speed. He knew she was getting close when her hips moved in sink with his hand. With each of their small thrusts her breathing and soft moans slowly increase.

Adding a 3rd finger Kagome moan his name as she grabbed the bedding tight. The sensation in her lower abdomen grew and soon engulfed her whole body. Her breathing became labored and all she could think of was the feeling that was surging through her body.

Seeing she was so close Sesshomaru moved up her body as she continued moving under him. She wanted to cry at his fingers being withdrawn from her. Slowly he pushed his manhood into her stopping before he broke her maidenhood. Carefully he pulled and pushed himself in her. His body screamed to drive deep and fill her with himself but his mind refused to let him.

Kagome gasp as she felt him enter her. Her body burned as if on fire. Her legs moved on top of his as she meet each of his strokes. The sounds of her moans filled the air as he slowly sped up. Her hands wrapped around his body softly digging into his back. Sesshomaru continued to softly bump into her tight cavern. The pain of wanting to drive deep inside her increasing with each passing second.

The muscles of her inter wall tightened around his shaft so tight it was as if she was trying to squeeze him in half. Pain shot through his grains as her muscles contracted and relaxed around him. She screamed his name as a powerful wave of sensations shot through her body as if she had been hit by lightening. Her body tingled and burn all over. She felt as if feathers caressed her entire body as a hot summers breeze blew over her.

At hearing her scream his name and the constant tightening of her inter muscles. Sesshomaru pulled back and drove his hard member deep inside her and froze. Feeling her all around him he let out a long drawn out sigh. Being so swept up in her orgasm she had not felt his deep thrust.

As her body started to calm she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He slightly pushed his hips forward. Her eyes squinted making him freeze again. He whisper in her ear words of comfort and apologies for her pain. He promised he would never give her pain again. His fangs softly pressed against her neck and shoulder as he tasted the saltiness of her skin.

When her pain lessened she moved her hips trying to help with the tightness. Feeling her movement he started to slowly moved back and forth inside her. Continuing with his slow steady pace he looked down into her eyes. It didn't take long before her hips started moving matching each and every one of his strokes.

Seeing a tear slide from the side of her eye Sesshomaru froze thinking he was hurting her. " Please don't stop." She whispered as her hips continued to move. He slowly pushed deep inside her. Her eyes closed and she silently moaned. As he continued his slow even pace. She could feel every muscle and vein on his hard shaft.

His lips traveled along her jawline as he lazily kissed from one side to the other. His cheek lightly rubbed over hers until their lips meet. Their eyes locked and he softly pressed his lips to hers. His thumb gently rubbed over her cheek next to her ear. He didn't need to ask permission to enter as she willingly opened for him.

Her eyes closed as he started to caress her tongue with his. Her nails lightly dug into his back trying to pull him close. Her head raised slightly from the bed as she pressed against his lips with more force. As their kiss deepened his stroke became deeper as well. Pulling back to the point of leaving her he pushed himself as deep as he could.

Braking their kiss Kagome's breaths deepened and her shoulders slightly arched as her head went back. Sesshomaru raised to his knees never missing a stroke. Grabbing an ankle he brought it up to his shoulder and deepened his stroke within her. Even though he was immensely enjoying the feeling, his slow pace was maddening to him. His demon side demanded for him to speed up and take her for all she was worth.

Kagome's body burned for more. He felt her buck against him after a couple of minutes. He released her leg and lowered himself back down over her. He pulled back almost leaving her with a quick hard thrust he drove deep inside her. Kagome moaned as a new sensation washed through her. His speed increased and his thrusts became harder. She gasped and bit her bottom lip.

He didn't like her holding back and thrust harder into her. He wanted to heard to moans of pleasure and his name from her lips filled with passion. She could feel his warm breath flow over her ear as he spoke to her. " Don't hold back Kagome. Let me hear your passion. Tell me what you want of me." There was a short silence before she spoke.

" Fast, harder please something." Her voice was broken as she spoke but he knew what she wanted. He slammed deep within her and sped up. As his speed increased she matched him stroke for stroke until finally she was unable to keep up with his pace.

The room filled with the sounds of their passion as their bodies burn with an unknown fire. He could feel her tightening and relaxing around him. Quickly pulling out of her, he flipped her over on her hands and knees. Grasping her hips he slammed into her again and again.

He pumped into her relentlessly with a demonic speed that surprised them both. Unseen to either of them two auras danced above their bodies. Twisting and turning as they entangled with each other. Their colors changing and flashing in unison as if they were one while they danced.

Soft growls started coming from Sesshomaru as Kagome moans became louder. Grabbing her back his claw started to dig into her almost bringing blood. " oh.. God.." She cried out as she moaned. He quickly flipped her over onto her back and slammed into her again. He speed quickly return as sweat started to cover both their bodies.

When Kagome looked into his golden eyes she saw they had turned fire red. With each moan she made his growls deepened. The tight tingling sensation she felt in the abdomen sent a wave through her making her tingle all over. A pain started growing in its place. Urging her on as it screamed for release.

Sesshomaru could feel her getting tighter around his hard shaft only adding fuel to his already burning fire. Slipping an arm under her arm his hand held her shoulder, holding her still. His speed increased even more with an unknown power. Each breath she took came out as a moan. Her back arched, her fingers dug into the sheets ripping them and she screamed out his name as she climaxed. Her whole body tingled as it pulsed in wave after wave of sensations. With each pulse the sensation was renewed.

Lifting her upper body he quickly sunk his fangs into her shoulder next to her neck. Even with holding her up his speed never slowed. Just as he started cleaning her marks his head went back and a loud roar filled the room. Kagome could feel the vibrations of his roar deep within her chest. His roar echoed through out the entire Estate as it announced their mating to the world.

As he climaxed he filled her with his seed. The auras above them became the same colors and slowly lowered down to them. As their auras returned to their bodies Sesshomaru and Kagome started to glow a pulsating blue and white. The slower his pumping motion became the lighter the glow was.

As he collapsed beside her the glowing auras around them vanished but not before they were seen by Kagome. Her body continued to pulse as she slowly calmed and her breathing returned to normal. A feeling of complement washed over her as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was still breathing hard.

--**End Lemon--**

Kagome rolled over placing her cheek on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. " I Love You my mate." He said with a large smile on his face and closed eyes. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru truly felt happy. With all he had been through and after waiting 500 years, Kagome was finally his. Now no one could take her from him and she would always be with him.

" I Love You too my husband." She said as she lightly hugged him. She was glad he had not given up on her and looked forward to a life together. Still she couldn't help but to wonder why their bodies had glowed like they did. They laid in silence as he lightly rubbing her back and arm with his fingers. She in turn did the same on his chest as she wondered. After awhile of wondering and not knowing she decided to ask him.

" Sesshomaru why were we both glowing?" Hearing the confusion in her voice and her question it made him think.

He smiled when he remembered what had happened in the hospital with their auras and knew the reason it happened again.

" When I asked you to be mine for eternity it was a question of the heart. As you and I mated so did our auras. Our souls touched bounding us together in many ways. With you being a Miko part of your powers transferred to my aura as did part of my strength transferred to you."

He paused as he turned to face her a smile on his own face. He continued as he moving some lose hair from her face. " If you had not truly wanted to be by my side for forever it would not have happened. It is something you must want even in your very soul."

He pulled her to his chest and held her tight. The smile he wore grew as the realization of what had happened sunk in. After telling her to sleep, he listened as her breathing evened out and slowed. Knowing she was asleep he too allowed sleep to take him into a peaceful rest while holding his new mate within his arms.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the last chapter. ****Time, Love and Lose**


	24. Chapter 24

**Time, Love and Lose.**

The next morning Kagome woke to the feeling of warm arms around her. Her whole body hurt and she felt pain in some places she didn't know even existed. Painfully and slowly she left the bed to sit in the hot tub hoping it would help. Slipping into the warm water she sat back relaxing with her eyes closed. Images of the night before flashed in her mind bringing a smile to her face.

Sesshomaru woke to find her side of the bed empty. Feeling it was still warm he went in search of his mate. Knowing she would be sore he checked the hot tub first. Standing in the doorway he found she was indeed in the tub trying to ease her sore body. Kagome sensed Sesshomaru coming closer to her but her eyes remained closed.

Sesshomaru took mercy on his new mate. Lightly touching her shoulder she smiled up at him. Holding out his hand he offered her some Tylenol and a glass of cool water. He knew she must be very sore after her first time, especially since he was such a large male and the existent of their physical actions. He slipped into the water and started to massage her sore body, helping the Tylenol and warm water do its job. He gently cleaned their mating mark and sealed it with a soft kiss.

As the day wore on Kagome's sore body eased and she could move around normally. Jaken left for the States as he was told to do. Later in the day Reni and little Rin came to visit and was informed of their mating. Reni and little Rin were of course over joyed about it. They were both all smiles when they were able to call Kagome grandmother for the first time.

They spent the afternoon together as a family while Sesshomaru left saying he had some business to take care of. When he returned, he smiled as he walked up to Kagome. Holding her hand he removed her bracelet. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a deep blue velvet ring box.

When it was opened it revealed a Crescent Moon shaped ring that looked just like his. " I had this made for you." He said as he slipped it onto her finger. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at their matching rings. She threw her arms around his neck. " Thank you Sesshomaru. I love you and I love the ring." As she spoke she hugged him a little tighter and kissed his cheek.

That evening they went to her families home and informed them of their mating. Kagome giggled as she showed her family her ring. While Kagome stood talking and giggling with her mother, Sesshomaru, Sota and her grandfather slipped away. Stopping outside Sesshomaru turned to her brother and grandfather with a serous look on his face.

Sesshomaru stood tall and proud as they spoke of his and Kagome's mating. Reaching into his vest he pulled out two envelopes. " Mr. Higurashi in the demon world it is customary for the male to present the family of his mate with a token. I believe you read of this in the book."

When he saw the old man nod his head he continued. He handed him the first envelope. " This envelope contains receipts showing all of the Shrine's bills have been paid in full. This includes the mortgage." He handed him the other envelope. " This one is for your family."

With the silence that came from Sota's grandfather Sesshomaru started to think perhaps he was not pleased with what he had given him. The old man stared at the two envelopes in his hands and was stunned at the gifts. Clearing his throat he finally spoke. " I thank you for such fine gifts but they are not needed. All we wish for is that she is happy and treated well as she should be." He said as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

" As she is my mate you are all now my family, grandfather." The old man smiled hearing Sesshomaru call him grandfather. With a small nod of his head the subject ended and they returned inside to find the women still giggling and laughing. A while later they both left and returned home.

That night after hours of love making they finally feel asleep. Life started to become normal for Kagome and Sesshomaru. While he returned to working at his business Kagome would help out at the family Shrine. The smile on Kagome's face never seemed to leave. Her family could tell she was happy at last and full of life.

About two weeks after Jaken had first left he returned with news. After finding the party involved he and a guard stood with the young man as they waited at Sesshomaru's study door. When Jaken entered he realized he had interrupted Sesshomaru and Kagome as the scent of arousal hung in the air.

While giving his report he was happy to tell them no others were involved with Kagome's kidnapping. Jaken turned and called for the guard. When the door opened with the guard stood a young man they both recognized. As soon as they stopped in front of his desk, Jaken informed them this young man was the one who told the media they were coming into the States.

Kagome gasp. Now she understood why she had gotten the strange feeling about him. When Sesshomaru asked Chou why he had done it he stood silent. The only thing he could think of was to tell them the truth. Ashamed of his actions Chou looked at the desk as he answered.

" Very close friends of mine named me the god father of their little boy years ago. Recently he came down very sick. With the family all being human his illness has drained what money they had saved. After giving them what I had saved it still wasn't enough. It was like a blessing when a member of the media call me asking if the rumors were true or not. I said nothing to confirm or deny them. He offered me a great deal of money if I would only let him know when you were coming. It was enough to pay for most of the boys needs so I agreed. I regret anything that happened due to my actions My Lord. But I do not regret giving my god child a chance to keep living. He is only 8 My Lord."

As Sesshomaru and Kagome listened to his story they both could understand why he had done it. Kagome asked what was wrong with the child. Chou looked at her with sad eyes and told her the child had been born with a weak heart and it was slowly giving out, that he needed a new one.

With tear filled eyes she looked at Chou then Sesshomaru. Looking into her eyes Sesshomaru could see her silent plea and softly nodded his head. Making each person in the room swear on their honor and under the pain of death. He made them swear to never speak of what he was going to do or said anything that involved Chou in this matter.

Sesshomaru had Chou write down the child and his parents names along with their phone number. He was given a week off with no pay and warned to never do such a stupid thing again. He happily agreed with his punishment. When they were dismissed he quickly bowed and left the room grateful to depart with his life.

The family was contacted as well as the hospital. All his bills were covered. Soon the boy received his new heart and within 6 months he became a happy health child once again. Kagome arranged for his mother to start helping around her families Shrine. Finally life became normal again and all seemed right with the world.

Alas nothing last forever in the human world. Time is cruel to those who are mortal and always makes its self known. Time always moves on like the turning of a page in a long book without an end. Days turned to weeks and weeks into years. For Kagome it was but a blink in time, but for her family it was so much more.

Kagome stood frozen in time as she watched her family grow older. One by one she watched as her family withered away to the grip of time and the world around them. First her grandfather died peacefully in his sleep and was found by Sota early one morning. Due to his death the stress it put on her threw her into an early labor. Sesshomaru stayed by her side, refusing to leave her for even a moment.

Kagome cried both from lose and joy as she gave birth to her and Sesshomaru's first child on the same day they laid her grandfather to rest in the cold ground. Out of respect for her grandfather they gave the child his name.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been more proud of his mate as he looked down at his new son. He now knew the answer to the question he had wondered for months. Each of their children would be of full blood demons. He had her color of marking, his eyes, nose, silver white hair and the same deep blue Crescent Moon on his forehead. When the child curled up to his chest and fell a sleep. His chest swelled enough more with pride knowing that his son knew who he was.

In a way she felt her grandfather was still with her each time she looked at her son. When she was young and her father died he told her something she had never forgotten. When one life is laid to rest Kagome another life always takes their place. It is only the cycle of life making itself known. Remembering his words brought her comfort as the family mourned their lose.

Next was her mother who died in a car wreck caused by a drunk driver. She was late as she drove down the busy streets on her way to meet Kagome and Sesshomaru for lunch. At the moment of her death, Kagome saw a vision of her mother smiling at her telling her she was happy and how proud she was of her and Sota.

Her mother said she loved her and good-bye. In that instant Kagome knew something bad had happened and her mother wouldn't be coming to meet them. Sesshomaru held her once again as she cried over the death of one of her mother and did all he could to help ease her pain.

Kagome and Sota took their mothers death hard and leaned on each other more than ever. After moving in with Kagome, Sesshomaru took Sota under his wing. He became not only a brother-in-law but a brother and father figure to Sota. Teaching him all he needed to know. Sesshomaru introduced him to the business world and ensure he always had all he needed.

Sota learned well as he grew into a good and strong man. He was always kind, smart and fair to those he knew and worked with. Sesshomaru was proud of Sota and how successful he was. To Sesshomaru Sota was like his own son, not his brother-in-law. Even though the shrine belonged to their family.

Neither Kagome or Sota could stand to be there for more than a hour at a time. The memories that hung in the air were to much for either to bare. The day the house was torn down they both cried. A museum was built in the house's place and held many wondrous things inside.

Kikyo took over control of the Higurashi Family Shrine to ensure it would always remain safe. At the time no one realized what the results of her actions would be. Over years of protecting the Shrine all of her Miko Powers slowly returned, no one knew why.

Kagome and Sota made sure they never lost their memories or interest in the shrine as they helped with the day to day business and its problems. Kikyo and Kagome became close even to the point of joking with people saying they were really sisters separated at birth. Looking at the two many believed them.

Sota dated but never introduced anyone to Kagome or Sesshomaru. They knew when he found the right one he would, so they waited. One day when he came to visit he wasn't alone. Kagome took an instant liking to her and said she had a good heart and aura about her. Within 6 months she and Sota were married. A year later they were blessed with the birth of their first child, a little girl and named her after his mother. Kagome could see Sota had never been happier.

Time seemed to slow to a craw as Sota and Kagome's families slowly grew. After Sota and his wife had 3 children and Kagome and Sesshomaru had 4 of their own. They all agreed it was time to stop. Age was starting to show once again now in her brothers face and body. She was saddened to know that she would lose her brother as she did her mother and grandfather. Still she would remain as she was, her youthful pain free body frozen in a blink of time.

After many years of Mika being with Kagome, she became more like a best friend or little sister than a servant. With her manors and her gentle ways, she drew the attention of the nephew of the of The Lord of the Southern Lands. When he came calling and asked Sesshomaru formally for her hand.

They both agreed and released her from being a servant. Even though she was always free to go if she wished, they officaly gave Mika her freedom. They were glad she had found someone who could and would treat her right. Their only request was she had to come and visit often. Giggling she agreed and soon she too left their home. Even though Kagome was happy for her, she cried knowing Mika would be so far away. Again Sesshomaru held her till the pain past and her tears dried.

When Sota's wife became ill everything was tried but it was no use. Even with all the money they had nothing could be done to save her. When Sota's wife died, Kagome comforted her brother in every way she could. Taking care of the funeral and making sure things went smoothly so he didn't need to. Sesshomaru tried his sword for Sota's sake but it only remained silent not wanting to interfere in the lives of man kind. A year past then two but still he mourned the lose of his wife.

With his children now all grown, Sota sat in his room in a chair staring at the pictures of her that lined the walls and gave up on his will to live. Once again Kagome and Sesshomaru took Sota into their home. They hopped his being surrounded by family and people who loved him would help.

But they were wrong, he remained still unchanging as the days turned into weeks then to months. Sesshomaru would hold Kagome each night as she cried. It seemed as if nothing she did helped her brother. It ripped at her heart as she watched him slowly slipping away. He always talked of the past when his wife was alive as if his mind was still unwilling to admit she was gone to the cruel grips of death.

One morning Kagome went to wake him and found he had passed on during the night sitting in his chair. In his hands a note addressed to her and a picture of his wife. Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side when he heard her pain filled scream. They had both smelt death in the air about him for days, but only Sesshomaru knew what the scent was. He didn't tell her knowing it would only make things worse and rob her of what little time they had left together.

Kagome cried for days none stop with the death of her last family member, her beloved little brother. Now she had no family left that were there as she grew up. All that remained was his children of whom she loved very much. As hard as Sesshomaru tried no matter what he did nothing seemed to help ease the pain of his mate and he started to worry for her. She held tight to the note her brother had left for her, never letting it out of her hand.

On the day he was laid to rest, she returned his note and the picture she had found in his hands that horrible morning. Bending down she kissed her brothers forehead for the last time and promised she would do as he asked of her. Before turning from his stilled form she allowed one last tear to fall from her red puffy eyes. Then she walked away putting on the best smile she could.

Seeing her smile worried Sesshomaru and he wondered why. Out of respect Sesshomaru had not spoke of or tried to read her note. Bending down Sesshomaru paid his last respects to Sota and picked the note up. As he read he understood her mourning better than he already did.

My Dear Beloved Sister,

Death comes for me soon and I welcome it. I will soon be with My Beloved Wife once again and this thought brings me great joy while I wait. I can never express how much I love you and Sesshomaru for all you have done for my own family and I through the years. What you have been doing has helped even thought you may not think so.

The idea of you mourning my death like you have moms hurts me very much. Sis I Love you so very much, but please, the day you lay me down walk away smiling and mourn me no longer. Sesshomaru loves you and each time you cry I can see great pain in his eyes. 

As mom told me after grandpa left us. As long as you remember me I am still with you. I will live on through my children so watch over them for me. You have a very long life ahead of you sis. You are the strongest woman I have ever known. Because of that I know your going to be alright. Always be happy my beloved sister.

Good- Bye Sis. I Love You. Your Loving little brother Sota,

Sesshomaru replaced the note and returned to Kagome's side. He hoped he would soon have his mate back as he remembered her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into his arms and his strength. After that day Kagome changed for the better. She slowly became the woman he had once known. Through everything Sesshomaru stayed by Kagome's side doing all he could to ease her pain. With each passing year Kagome loved Sesshomaru even more.

Even with all the pain and suffering she had been through Kagome never regretted her being changed or her mating to Sesshomaru. She knew she could always go to him for strength and he would always be there for her. After all the pain and sorrow finely past, she looked forward to the rest of her life.

Smiling she looked out of her bedroom window over a 1000 acres of protected lands. A sanctuary from the insanity of the Modern Era for nature and demons. Like a living reminder of the Feudal Era, standing tall and proud free from the sounds of civilization.

Feeling Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her, she knew she would never be alone. She would always be loved no matter what the grips of time had in store for her. They lived on and were both happy in their lives as they watched their children grow and grandchildren and so on come into the world.

Alas no creature lives forever not even in the demon world. He knew he wasn't long to be in the world and so he past his Lordship on to their son. They smiled at his coranation, proud of what they had done in their lives. When he died very very old his last words to her were. " I love you my mate and I will be waiting for you." One last kiss then he was gone. Leaving Kagome to morn her lose. She grew to understand the true meaning of mourning as her brother had.

She too soon gave up on life as her brother did so long ago. Sesshomaru waited at the gates to the afterlife for her, refusing to enter alone. A year after his death she joined him and they walked into the world beyond the gates together. Hand in hand and happy once more.

* * *

**All living things wear a mask of some kind. We hide things we do not wish others to see. Time is a strange and wondrous thing. It shapes and molds us behind our masks. May we all pray our masks and time do not mold into something cold and cruel. To hope to find someone we can lean on for strength and in return do the same for them. **

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
